<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Трещина на белом by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671630">Трещина на белом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge'>Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Drama, Disease, M/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:19:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Холода, наступавшие в Виндхельме в месяце Начала морозов, не помешали расцвести светлым, будто древний белый флакон, чувствам Квинта Навала к Нурелиону. Увы, те треснули от лжи, призванной во благо — уберечь ею любимого от смерти.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nurelion/Quintus Navale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Белое в белом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В Сиродиле месяц Начала морозов так назывался более чем формально, в Истмарке — полностью оправдывал своё название. Мороз щипал щёки, снег пусть и не сыпался с небес хлопьями, а только крохотными снежинками, но оседал на земле и не таял.</p>
<p>— Закрой дверь хоть с какой-нибудь стороны! — донеслось из-за прилавка. — И без этого шляются, тратят впустую от безделья время, причём не своё, а моё, и холод гоняют туда-сюда.</p>
<p>Квинт Навал глубоко вдохнул не по-осеннему морозный воздух. Он, одетый только в шерстяную, расшитую нордским — место, где он жил, наложило отпечаток на предпочтения в одежде — узором красную рубашку, не горел желанием очутиться снаружи. Не хотел не только замёрзнуть, но и слушать базарные торги, крики зазывал и звон ударявшегося о наковальню молота. По счастью, обошлось без стычек — как словесных, так и драк: нордам частенько приходилось не по душе присутствие на рынке кого-нибудь из данмеров.</p>
<p>Квинт всего лишь хотел поймать луч солнца — память от короткого, пусть и холодного истмаркского лета. Бледный, лишённый желтизны, а не по-коловиански золотистый, но всё же луч.</p>
<p>Впереди долгая северная зима…</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, мастер! — Квинт закрыл дверь и развернулся.</p>
<p>Нурелион снимал с полок один лубяной короб за другим, открывал, нюхал. Что он искал? Странно: Квинт немало времени потратил, чтобы подписать, какой ингредиент где хранился. Нурелион, увлечённый зельеварением, не то не обратил внимания на ярлыки, не то выше того, чтобы замечать подобную мелочь.</p>
<p>— И? Куда делась лаванда? Неужели?.. — на последнем слове голос, приятно бархатный, лишённый старческой скрипучести, задрожал.</p>
<p>— Сейчас, погодите! — Квинт поспешил наверх по скрипучим деревянным ступенькам.</p>
<p>Он бы знал, если бы лаванда закончилась. Он вёл реестр материалов и алхимической посуды, сверял остатки каждый день и писал объявления, если видел, что чего-то не хватало. Как правило, желающие легко — и даже с большим трудом, если ингредиент редок — заработать отыскивались. Поэтому запасы в «Белом флаконе» не переводились.</p>
<p>На руку, что странно, пришлась и гражданская война. Норды, «истинные сыны Скайрима», как смешно они себя называли, пренебрегали чарами, даже целительными, а вот от зелий не отказывались.</p>
<p>Вбежав в спальню, Квинт снял с прикроватного столика короб. Ни открывать, ни читать надпись не возникло необходимости: запах, любимый ценителями духо́в и ненавидимый насекомыми, дал понять — нашлось искомое. Квинт для того утащил лаванду наверх, чтобы переложить вещи в сундуках: и он, и Нурелион вынуждены носить тёплую шерстяную, а также подбитую мехом одежду, увы, обожаемую молью.</p>
<p>— А ещё говорил, что это я рассеян, — проворчал Нурелион, когда Квинт спустился.</p>
<p>— Когда?! — Тот не говорил ничего подобного.</p>
<p>Попросту не смог бы сказать о своём наставнике ничего плохого. Да, тот не опускал голову во время разговора. Да, тот заносчивый и слишком самоуверенный, как большинство альтмеров.</p>
<p>Но заслуженно самоуверенный: зелья мастера Нурелиона на диво хороши, чисты и без последствий вроде тошноты и головной боли. Не «почти» без побочных эффектов, как у Квинта, а «совершенно без них».</p>
<p>Почему так, осталось гадать. Квинт подолгу наблюдал за движением золотистых, без морщин и пигментных пятен жилистых рук. Даже запомнил, с какой силой Нурелион сжимал пестик и не раз ловил замечания, что не надо так таращиться, когда подсматривал, до какой степени измельчён ингредиент — в порошок или частицы покрупнее. Глядел, затаив дыхание, потому что не хотел отрываться, чтобы записать важное — то, что, увы, быстро вылетало из русоволосой головы.</p>
<p>Запоминал, какой концентрации получался отвар, какой запах шёл из реторты. Со временем выходила неувязка, потому что на песочные часы следовало отвлекаться, а этого делать не хотелось.</p>
<p>Квинт если и отвлекался, то на то, чтобы поглядеть, с каким упоением мастер Нурелион следил за процессом.</p>
<p>Тот не любил, когда он прерывал. Отмахивался.</p>
<p>Отмахнулся и сейчас от короткого вопроса Квинта, который всего лишь попытался вспомнить, когда называл Нурелиона рассеянным, и направился к алхимическому столу.</p>
<p>Следовало подать мисочки, накануне вымытые и разложенные на полотенце донышками кверху. Нурелион насколько гениален, настолько не любил тоскливые занятия вроде уборки и переложил мытьё посуды на Квинта, едва тот поселился в «Белом флаконе». Тот не возражал, напротив, пользовался возможностью стоять как можно ближе к алхимическому столу.</p>
<p>…Только сейчас глядеть не на что, если Нурелион, само собой, не выяснил новые свойства лаванды. Судя по тому, что наказал принести ещё и чеснок из кухни, задумал сварить зелье по старому рецепту.</p>
<p>Квинт знал, что получится. Он давно освоил этот рецепт, ему было известно, что Нурелиона не удовлетворит только поданная головка. Причитания: «О горе мне! И зачем я тебя только допустил к алхимическому столу?» — стояли в ушах по сей день с тех пор, как Квинт не догадался, что чеснок следовало очистить.</p>
<p>Теперь, орудуя ножом и вдыхая острый запах, он не сомневался в двух вещах. Первая — в лавке будет стоять чесночная вонь, которую не перекроет аромат лаванды. Вторая…</p>
<p>…Нурелион варил несложное зелье, придававшее сил, бодрившее, а это означало, что сегодня он чувствовал слабость.</p>
<p>Квинт никогда не спрашивал, сколько ему лет. Много — и этого скудного сведения ему достаточно. «Много» — не равнозначно количеству: альтмеры, кем урождён мастер Нурелион, живут долго — гораздо дольше, чем имперцы.</p>
<p>И ведь не сосчитать даже примерно — не потому, что даэдрот его знает, как вообще определить возраст меров, а потому что мастер Нурелион не выглядел пожилым. На золотистой коже, удивительно солнечной на фоне белого снега и серого камня Виндхельма, морщин мало, и те скорее мимические, чем возрастные. В русых — или не так? оттенка старого золота, например — бороде и волосах — ни единой серебристой прядки. Спина всегда ровная, походка не шаркающая.</p>
<p>Только глаза, янтарные, выдавали, что Нурелион прожил очень много лет. Бесконечная усталость — вот что в них сквозило. А ещё — пересказ событий, случившихся задолго до рождения Квинта Навала.</p>
<p>Тот поймал себя на том, что витал между Массером и Секундой. На бледно-розовой подушечке пальца выступила капля крови. Порезался, загрязнил нож и зубчики. Придётся всё помыть, а после — отправиться к колодцу, чтобы набрать воды. После — продистиллировать часть, потому что залог хорошего зелья — чистейшая вода.</p>
<p>Наспех перемотав палец и ополоснув зубчики, Квинт отнёс их Нурелиону.</p>
<p>Однажды он предложил сварить зелье сам, на что получил ответ:</p>
<p>— Ещё чего? Предлагаешь мне давиться твоим пойлом? Ну уж нет! Своей отравой пои табуны вояк, когда закажут. Им всё равно не терпится подохнуть.</p>
<p>Раз Нурелион встал за алхимический стол сам, значит, что-то делал для себя. Зачем ему повышающее силы зелье? Он не собирался в путешествие, Квинт бы это знал, потому что всегда помогал аккуратно уложить нужные вещи, напоминал о мелочах, крайне важных.</p>
<p>Нурелион ворчал: «Да, я немолод, но это не равно «дементен», — но в итоге что-то забывал…</p>
<p>— Простите, мастер, но мне кажется, что в последнее время вы слишком часто пьёте бодрящее зелье. Плохо себя чувствуете? — обеспокоился Квинт. — Перетолочь, как всегда?</p>
<p>Он потянулся за пестиком, чтобы перемять зубчики в однородную кашицу.</p>
<p>— С чего взял? — Нурелион ожидаемо хмыкнул. — И вообще: тебе-то что за дело, что именно я пью? Или опасаешься, что тень моего имени перестанет работать на репутацию «Белому флакону»?</p>
<p>Чесночный сок разбрызгался — настолько сильно Квинт ударил пестиком по донышку. Он всего лишь проявил заботу. Его на самом деле беспокоило состояние Нурелиона. Если тот не чувствовал в себе сил, следовало бы удовольствоваться чем-нибудь укрепляющим, а не стимулирующим.</p>
<p>Неприятно, хотя к подобным словечкам следовало привыкнуть.</p>
<p>Квинт бы не обратил внимания, если бы услышал от пьяного норда, вышедшего подышать холодным воздухом из «Очага и свечи», что ему тут не место.</p>
<p>А вот от того, на кого он сейчас глядел снизу вверх, слышать подобное по меньшей мере странно. У Нурелиона раскосые глаза с янтарными радужками — ну совсем нечеловеческие; черты лица, резковатые, но тонкие. Об острых ушах и упоминать не стоило — здесь такую форму не любят.</p>
<p>«Я застал время, когда этот… Ульфрик только-только учился драться, и то на деревянных мечах, а хвалёная нордская борода ещё не росла», — это, конечно, объясняло многое, однако далеко не всё. Никакая давность времени пребывания в Виндхельме не служила надёжной защитой от ненавидящих всей душой Талмор нордов. Мастер Нурелион сумел надёжно пустить здесь корни.</p>
<p>И это — первое, что восхитило Квинта Навала. Он по сей день не смог врасти в это место, холодное не только из-за климата, но и по отношению к нему самому. Он старался не появляться по вечерам у «Очага и свечи» — хотя к нему местные привыкли, как к иным имперцам вроде Виолы Джордано или Каликсто Корриума, родившимся и выросшим в Виндхельме, однако пьянство пробуждало злобу, а воин из Квинта более чем посредственный.</p>
<p>Чесночная кашица готова. В реторте зашумело — вот-вот забулькает. Нурелион убавил огонь горелки: нельзя допустить, чтобы отвар вскипал, иначе лаванда утеряет нужное свойство, превратится в пустышку. Квинт в очередной раз проследил за движением жилистой руки, уловил напряжение золотистых, местами шелушившихся из-за разъевших кожу растворов пальцев; за тем, как пламя немного — самую малость — уменьшилось. Нурелион чувствовал меру.</p>
<p>Квинту Навалу, увы, такая наука давалась с трудом. Приходилось высчитывать всё — до малейшей крупицы — и отвлекаться на песочные часы — за тем, чтобы вскипело ровно вовремя.</p>
<p>Он нередко сильно сомневался, что научится чувствовать меру и перестанет тратить время на то, чтобы её высчитать. Поэтому второе, чем восхитил Нурелион — чутьём, наработанным не за одну сотню лет.</p>
<p>Как именно его выработать, он с Квинтом не делился. Тот, само собой, хотел знать, приоткрыть завесу… Получалось плохо. Когда казалось, что занавес приоткрыт, тот смыкался и не давал поглядеть, что там, за кулисами.</p>
<p>Квинт напрягся и замер с небольшим флаконом из фиолетового стекла. Стеклянный, хрупкий и жутко дорогой, а потому — старательно оберегаемый змеевик помутнел, враз из сверкающе-прозрачного превратился в матово-непросвечивавший из-за пара. Пахло чесноком и совсем не ощущалось аромата лаванды. Острый вкус осел на языке, но породил не голод, скорее раздражение.</p>
<p>Вот откуда ощущение, что занавес смыкается. Потому что занавеса никакого и нет. Мастер Нурелион напустил тумана, бесплодно разгоняемого руками. Вроде и подпустил ученика к себе, вроде и подарил возможность учиться, а из-за тумана ничего не разглядеть.</p>
<p>Квинт — сколько лет? пять? восемь? десяток, а то и дюжину? — здесь редко видел туман. Непрогляды из-за бурь и сильного снегопада — да, а вот туман, даже коротким и отнюдь не жарким летом… Нет, не видел, несмотря на то, что Виндхельм — портовый город, расположенный у воды. И ведь никогда не спал допоздна — с Нурелионом, любившим вставать рано, не поспишь! — и не пропускал утро — время, когда туман скапливался наиболее сильно.</p>
<p>То ли дело Сиродил и близость к озеру Румаре, от которого по утрам поднимался туман, особенно густой и плотный в месяце Начала морозов. Туман, от которого кашель раздирал лёгкие…</p>
<p>Здесь, как ни крути, лучше. Да, холодно, однако сухой мороз Истмарка Квинт переносил гораздо легче, чем сырость Сиродила.</p>
<p>Он подставил флакон под краник конденсатора ровнёхонько до того, как сорвалась первая капля. Нурелион бы рассердился, если бы хоть чуть-чуть драгоценного эликсира пропало зря.</p>
<p>Кап!.. Кап! Кап! Кап-кап-кап!</p>
<p>Ни Нурелион, ни Квинт не разговаривали, тишина прерывалась только этими звуками, напомнившими дождевые струи, ударявшиеся о каменные плиты Имперского города. В месяце Начала морозов в Сиродиле шли дожди.</p>
<p>Когда флакон наполнился, Квинт закупорил его пробкой и протянул Нурелиону. Тот взял, но, вопреки ожиданию, не ушёл, а уставился с высоты семифутового роста на русую макушку. Неприятное ощущение. Вероятно, волосы встрепались. Они не сальные — Квинт накануне вымыл голову и подстриг бакенбарды. Он следил за своей внешностью.</p>
<p>— Я что-то сделал не так, мастер? — Лучше прояснить неясное, чем мучиться догадками.</p>
<p>— Да, — отозвался Нурелион. Квинт напрягся. — Задал не несущий никакой пользы вопрос.</p>
<p>Глупо — оправдываться, что всего лишь хотелось узнать причину пристального взгляда. Нурелион вообще не принимал никаких оправданий.</p>
<p>Вскоре стало не до праздных бесед: дверь отворилась. Пахну́ло не холодом, а сыростью, отчего Квинт понял, что утро сменилось днём и вместо снегопада полил дождь. Вошедший посетитель зябко закутался в плащ.</p>
<p>Нурелион поторопился уйти, чем благополучно переложил беседу с покупателем на плечи Квинта.</p>
<p>Тот, подобно хорошим продавцам, мило улыбнулся:</p>
<p>— Доброго дня. Чем могу помочь?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>День потрачен не впустую — так бы сказал Квинт Навал. Он всегда пытался понять, от чего зависело количество покупателей и, соответственно, прибыль, но так и не нашёл закономерности. Вроде и непогода, а на смену одному приходило двое, распроданы даже застоявшиеся зелья сопротивления электричеству — кучка путешественников собралась в двемерские руины? Ещё Сусанна Порочная несколько флаконов противозачаточной эссенции — как пить дать не только для себя: кто-то стыдливый её упросил.<p>Торговля шла слишком бойко, отчего примешалось неприятное ощущение, будто побочное действие плохонького эликсира, что должно случиться нечто, что испоганит день.</p>
<p>Квинт не ошибся и в очередной раз вдохнул запах влаги Виндхельма, когда дверь отворилась.</p>
<p>Очередной покупатель снял капюшон, отчего и без того тоскливое, как сырой камень мостовой Имперского города, настроение померкло. Лицо, сизое, как у обитателей Серого квартала, неприятное, несмотря на красивые, пусть и резковатые черты. Не испортила внешность ни татуировка, ни кольца, вдетые в заострённые уши.</p>
<p>Дурацкая привычка у меров — дырявить собственное тело.</p>
<p>В прошлый раз этот данмер так ничего и не купил. Не зря он не понравился Квинту Навалу — уж слишком настырно затребовал у мастера Нурелиона задаток, мотивируя тем, кем именно рождён и тем, что один такой.</p>
<p>«…если не на весь Тамриэль, то на Скайрим — точно!» — проговорил на тамриэлике, но с заметным акцентом, неприятным, по сравнению с певучим говором мастера Нурелиона.</p>
<p>Хуже всего, что тот задаток дал…</p>
<p>Данмер, ожидаемо, исчез…</p>
<p>…а Нурелион стал пить повышающие запас сил зелья гораздо чаще. Больно было — глядеть на него, осунувшегося. Под глазами пролегли тёмные, будто окислившееся золото, круги.</p>
<p>— Если вы купить что-нибудь, то обращайтесь ко мне, — вежливо, хотя злость распирала нутро, проговорил Квинт, — а если к мастеру Нурелиону, то нужна веская причина, чтобы к нему попасть. Видите ли, он в последнее время неважно себя чувствует, поэтому посетителей не принимает.</p>
<p>Рисковал, ой как рисковал он нарваться на гнев наставника. Однако желание проучить того, кому драконья кровь в жилах развязала руки — настолько, что даже норды Виндхельма не трогали — одолело.</p>
<p>— Если бы этой причины не было, я бы не пришёл, — последовал ответ, негрубый, однако неприятный из-за заметного акцента и последовавшей довольной улыбки — улыбки хозяина положения.</p>
<p>Квинт помолчал — для того, чтобы понять, услышал ли мастер Нурелион разговор или нет. Никаких шагов этажом выше, никакой возни, только тишина.</p>
<p>— То есть вы принесли… — негромко проговорил — почти прошептал — он.</p>
<p>Улыбка, мерзенькая, в ответ:</p>
<p>— Скажу так: нашёл, но прежде чем передать вещицу вам, хочу получить остальную сумму, обещанную за стекляшку.</p>
<p>Подвох не учуял бы только дурак.</p>
<p>…Надо же было такому статься, что в тот проклятый день Квинт понёс бальзамы Хелгирд в Зал мёртвых. Сам, потому что чтил Аркея и считался с почтенным возрастом жрицы. Понёс сразу, как только сварил, невзирая на дождь, холодный, какой лил летом в Истмарке, от которого пробрал кашель. От сырости не спасла ни тёплая одежда, ни меховая шапочка.</p>
<p>Если бы остался, не позволил бы мастеру Нурелиону дать себя обмануть. Но он пришёл слишком поздно: хотя и застал этого данмера, однако ничего поделать не смог — тот уже получил задаток и, пообещав достать нужное, скрылся.</p>
<p>С концами.</p>
<p>Скрылся, а мастер Нурелион с каждым днём потери надежды чах. Золотистое лицо осунулось, он срывался на ученике, который терпел упрёки и успокаивал. Когда становилось невмоготу, тот хватал за жилистые, не по-мужски тонкие запястья и…</p>
<p>…ощущал, как ускорялось собственное сердцебиение.</p>
<p>Квинт Навал любил Нурелиона — давно и безнадёжно, поэтому сейчас делал всё, чтобы уберечь от лишних потрясений. Сердце колотилось — от страха, что тот услышит разговорчики внизу, спустится, за большие деньки купит напрасную надежду и, не получив желаемое, зачахнет.</p>
<p>— Повторюсь: мастер Нурелион попросил никого к нему не пускать. Он ведёт дела только через меня, — Квинт не собирался сдаваться, — а я, пока «стекляшку» не увижу, ни септима платить не стану.</p>
<p>Ощущение, что он не просто захлопнул крышку, а опустил каменную плиту, склизкую и сырую от дождя, оттого — противную, на лаз, чем отрезал путь от мошенника к наставнику. Ничего этот данмер не нашёл, воспользовался тем, что мастер Нурелион искал уже давно, чем грезил — настолько, что даже лавку назвал в честь мечты. И продолжал, наглец, играть с чужой мечтой и пытался заработать на ней деньги.</p>
<p>Ведь неспроста ходили слухи, что ему хотели срубить голову, как и Ульфрику Буревестнику, и другим мятежникам. Заслуженно, вне сомнений. Жаль, что мастер Нурелион не захотел это услышать.</p>
<p>— Какая привычка торговаться! — Довакин улыбнулся — опять победно. Зубы казались удивительно белыми на фоне тёмной кожи. — Либо наработанная долгими годами, либо… Вы молоды, а это значит, черта у вас наследная.</p>
<p>Он, скамп побери, прав. Квинт — сын Лукреции Навал, хозяйки таверны в одной из возрождённых после Великой войны деревенек у озера Румаре.</p>
<p>Ублюдок прозорливый…</p>
<p>— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Квинт, хотя внутри клокотало, — поэтому действую так: вы — товар, я — деньги!</p>
<p>— Попрошу не винить меня в обмане. — Данмер широко улыбнулся — улыбкой втиравшегося в доверие мошенника. — Товар есть.</p>
<p>Он полез в суму. Квинт уставился на черноволосую макушку с собранными в пучок волосами. Он давно усвоил данный матерью урок — не зевать, потому что самый добродушный на вид покупатель мог оказаться вором. Серое лицо, разумеется, далеко от привлекательности, хотя далеко не уродливо… Совсем не уродливо, его портило победное выражение хозяина положения.</p>
<p>Посетитель не соврал: товар у него и правда был, судя по тому, что уложен в старенький, ничем не примечательный ларь завёрнутым во множество тряпок, хрупкий. Квинт постучал указательным пальцем по прилавку, недавно отшлифованному мелким наждаком. Хотелось разбавить повисшую тишину звуками.</p>
<p>Очень хорошая поделка, оценил он, развернув тряпки. Мастер, сотворивший её, искусен. Ничего удивительного, что серокожий наглец пытался нагреть руки. Стекло матовое, лишённое блеска, но не мутное, а белое, не считая въевшейся — хорошо втёртой, точнее — грязи и пыли. У горлышка виднелись даже сколы, созданные подтвердить влияние времени, и мелкие царапины.</p>
<p>На первый взгляд — отличная копия. Насколько достоверная, точно сказал бы мастер Нурелион. Квинт видел легендарный белый флакон только на картинке, а не жил им, не жаждал возобладать.</p>
<p>Это самая достоверная копия из всех, что приносили разного рода жаждавшие поживиться за чужой счёт. Много желавших втюхать пустышку и поиметь за это деньги приходило в «Белый флакон».</p>
<p>Многих Нурелион прогонял прочь. Квинт помнил восторг в янтарных глазах, который сменялся разочарованием и даже отчаянием — оттого, что очередная мечта оказывалась жалкой подделкой.</p>
<p>В последний раз у мастера прихватило сердце, поэтому Квинт твёрдо вознамерился прогнать серого наглеца.</p>
<p>— Прекрасная работа! Моё почтение стеклодуву: он настоящий мастер, — съязвил он и брезгливо, кончиками пальцев подвинул ларец со стекляшкой к краю прилавка.</p>
<p>На пепельном лице не отразилось ни злости, ни разочарования от проигрыша. Снова едкая улыбка. И зубы, которым позавидовать.</p>
<p>— Ну что ж, — разочарованный вздох, — придётся подождать, пока ваш — э-э-э! — наставник не поправится. Зайду в другой раз.</p>
<p>Прозвучало удивительно спокойным тоном, однако сердце ёкнуло. Квинт прекрасно понял намёк: данмер проследит, когда он уйдёт, после прорвётся непосредственно к Нурелиону. Ему плевать, что тот, вероятно, заболеет после очередного разочарования.</p>
<p>Поэтому он решился — не тогда, когда подделка белого стекла бережно устроилась в ларце, в это время он ещё думал, а когда посетитель, тряхнув угольно-чёрной шевелюрой, поторопился к двери:</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Я куплю этот кусок стекла. Сколько?</p>
<p>…Как он и ожидал, выложить пришлось много — дневную выручку и собственные накопления в придачу. Придётся что-нибудь придумать, если мастер Нурелион уточнит, где деньги. Например, соврать, что пришлось дать аванс охотнику, вызвавшемуся принести зубы ледяного привидения — ингредиент редкий и труднодобываемый, потому — высокооплачиваемый. Квинт о том, что отдал в том числе и собственные деньги, само собой, не скажет.</p>
<p>— Не поверите: я не сомневался, что вы благоразумны! — цокнул напоследок данмер языком и отбыл…</p>
<p>…к счастью. Надоела пепельная самоуверенная рожа до смерти. Осталось надеяться, что он не появится в «Белом флаконе». Не должен появиться: приходить после того, как за большие деньги впарил подделку, — верх наглости, безрассудства и глупости, а на дурака данмер, как ни крути, не походил.</p>
<p>Когда дверь закрылась, Квинт вздохнул с облегчением, несмотря на то, что, возможно, завтра придётся либо брать у ростовщика взаймы (у норда — одного из тех, кто не жаловал имперцев), либо задёшево продать несколько зелий, если покупатели сегодня больше не появятся (а появятся они вряд ли — торговцы сворачивали прилавки и расходились, стука молота о наковальню и то не слышно). Наступил вечер, после которого лужи наверняка замёрзнут и превратятся в лёд.</p>
<p>Что-нибудь придумается, решил Квинт.</p>
<p>Не впервой ему выкручиваться…</p>
<p>Он едва успел спрятать ларь под прилавок, когда услышал скрип ступенек. Нурелион проснулся. Вскоре появился он сам, даже не встрёпанный, хотя и заспанный.</p>
<p>— Что продал? — уточнил он.</p>
<p>Квинт стиснул зубы. Благо на нём красовалась меховая шапочка, призванная оберегать от холода, что приносили с собой покупатели. Та скрыла-впитала испарину.</p>
<p>— Ничего, — даже не солгал он. Солгать пришлось после: — Покупатель заявил, что наши зелья стоят слишком дорого. Пришлось отправить к тем кустарям, от чьей дряни блевать охота.</p>
<p>Нурелиону понравится его ответ, несмотря на грубое «блевать» вместо «тошнит».</p>
<p>— И ты поленился его переубедить? — упрекнул тот.</p>
<p>— Когда почувствует разницу, тогда вернётся.</p>
<p>Лукреция Навал выбрала странный способ торговли — отсылать к конкурентам. Если покупатель, винивший её в дороговизне, возвращался, значит, всё шло как надо. Если нет, не отчаивалась и делала выводы: раз кто-то обошёл, значит, у этого «кого-то» подобный товар дешевле и качественнее, следовало поискать способ либо убрать с пути конкурента, либо, на крайний случай, продавать вполцены.</p>
<p>Квинт как губка впитывал уроки — сначала матери, потом мастера Нурелиона.</p>
<p>— Учти: если «Белый флакон» окажется на мели по твоей милости, то… — тот не договорил.</p>
<p>Нурелион не смог бы выгнать своего ученика при всём желании, потому что лавка, официально принадлежала Квинту Навалу: отец не продал её, когда покидал Виндхельм, а сдал внаём, о чём чётко-ясно прописал в договоре.</p>
<p>Квинт мог бы при желании выгнать Нурелиона, но не захотел. Самому стоять за алхимическим столом и одновременно за прилавком тяжело, к тому же настолько прекрасные зелья, как у наставника, у него не получались.</p>
<p>— На мели мы уже побывали, — съязвил он, вспомнив первый день приезда.</p>
<p>Он не хотел вспоминать грубость стражей, допытывавшихся, «какого хрена имперцу понадобилось в Виндхельме», но в конечном итоге впустивших в город. Он не хотел вспоминать, что пришлось расстаться со значительной частью денег, чтобы ему позволили порыться в архиве и отыскать документ, где значилось, что он наследник лавки, прозванной не отцом, а альтмером-алхимиком «Белым флаконом».</p>
<p>А вот то, что пришлось вложиться, чтобы избежать её закрытия, он помнил: с Нурелиона как с представителя ненордской расы затребовали непомерно большой налог.</p>
<p>Сейчас гораздо легче: гражданская война на руку алхимикам, и налог выплачивался зельями для воинов.</p>
<p>Нурелион не ответил на выпад.</p>
<p>По счастью, он не догадался заглянуть под прилавок, пока Квинт запирал лавку, после — возился с принесённым в благодарность одной из данмерок фазаном и запекал в очаге картофель.</p>
<p>После ужина Нурелион удалился наверх, а Квинт остался у очага. Ему, в чьём носу чесалось, как перед насморком, хотелось выпить что-нибудь согревающее, но не зелье, а…</p>
<p>Увы, лимона нет. Давно не было: суда из Восточной Имперской компании не завозили. Только палочки корицы и пряности лежали в запасе. Хорошо бы сиродильский бренди, однако и этим, увы, не удовольствоваться. Мёд и эль призваны опьянять, а не согревать, они не годились.</p>
<p>Подумав, Квинт снял с полки «Алто» после влил в котелок и повесил над пламенем, чтобы согреть, но не вскипятить. Затем бросил сушёные яблоки, гвоздику, две палочки корицы… Уже после всего добавил мёд, потому что напиток получился горько-кислым, хотя и ароматным. Разлив по кружкам, взял одну и отправился наверх.</p>
<p>Нурелион сидел в кресле и глядел в одну точку. Он вздрогнул, когда Квинт сунул в его руки кружку, и даже отпил, причём жадно, словно ждал только этого. Осушив половину, заговорил:</p>
<p>— Стоило оно того — прожить не одну сотню лет и не достичь цели?</p>
<p>Ну вот, его понесло. Ясно, что заговорил о белом флаконе.</p>
<p>Квинт подвинул стул и уселся напротив него.</p>
<p>— Если бы я знал, зачем он вам, попытался бы ответить, а так… — пожал он плечами.</p>
<p>Ожидаемо, получил в ответ немой упрёк.</p>
<p>Щёки запылали — от горячего напитка, а не оттого, что мастер глядел пристальнее, чем когда-либо раньше.</p>
<p>— Зачем-зачем? — Нурелион махнул рукой. — Вот тебе зачем понадобился этот дом? Если раньше я думал, что ты настолько наивен и не выяснил, что происходит в этом месте, то позднее понял: ты всё знал! — Он прав: Квинт выведал, куда предстояло отправиться и где жить. — Так почему не остался в Сиродиле?</p>
<p>…потому что Квинт Навал — не наследник таверны в Сиродиле. Та досталась единокровной по матери сестре, а не ему.</p>
<p>«Всё честно: наследие моего отца — мне, твоего — тебе!» — вспомнился голос, приятный, хотя и слишком низкий для женщины. Аделина, сестрица, так и не простила Лукрецию — за то, что та, по её словам, предала память её отца, вышла замуж за другого и родила ещё одного ребёнка. Если отчима она просто не любила, то Квинта ненавидела — за то, что отнял материнское внимание.</p>
<p>— Потому что это — моё наследство, — оправдался Квинт. — Здесь жил мой отец.</p>
<p>— Знаю. И помню: он мне сдал эту лавку. Ты на него похож. — И этим восхищал Нурелион — тем, что люди для него не на одно лицо. — А вот на свой вопрос ты ответил.</p>
<p>С этими словами он поставил кружку, тяжело поднялся и направился к постели.</p>
<p>Квинт долго сидел, потрясённый его словами.</p>
<p>Получалось, Нурелион — наследник треклятой стекляшки, которую искал?</p>
<p>Но как такое могло быть?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Испачканная белизна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если Нурелион страдал бессонницей из-за возраста — даже собственные, самые лучшие снотворные снадобья перестали ему помогать, — то Квинт, как правило, спал крепко. Но не в эту ночь. Всё мешало: скрип, потому что долго не замечал, что кровать расшатана, неприятный запах — солома испрела? Благо клопы не завелись. Или?.. Что-то куснуло?</p><p>Квинт перевернулся на бок и почесал зудевшую лопатку. Пламя свечи подрагивало, отчего падавшая тень двигалась, в отличие от того, кто сидел за столом и старательно, с лупой вглядывался в… записи? книгу? алхимический рецепт?</p><p>«Ну, мастер Нурелион!» — Квинт сел. Одеяло сползло, и он поёжился: несмотря на шерстяную, с глухим горлом и длинными рукавами ночную рубашку, холод пробирал до костей. Его, а не наставника, старого альтмера. Тот скрестил лодыжки и упёрся кончиками пальцев ног в пол.</p><p>Босой, даэдрот побери!</p><p>Нурелион вздрогнул, когда мягкие, отделанные овчиной туфли грохнулись о деревянный пол.</p><p>— Что это тебе не спится? — скорее рассердился, чем удивился он. — Время далеко за полночь. Подняться придётся рано…</p><p>В янтарных глазах плясали огоньки. Квинт смотрел в них не отрываясь.</p><p>— Не даёт покоя <i>ваше</i> наследство, — выдал он причину, почему не смог уснуть.</p><p>До этого он не задумывался, существовала ли связь между Куралмилом, великим алхимиком с — не надо родиться умным, чтобы это понять — мерским именем, и Нурелионом. Ну хотел тот, добившийся высоты мастерства, которым владел, стать ещё лучше. Ничего удивительного: альтмерские амбиции сложно переплюнуть. Поэтому жажда во что бы то ни стало заполучить белый флакон не удивила.</p><p>Всё оказалось гораздо глубже… и погибельнее.</p><p>Если бы Квинт был уверен, что в ларе не очередная бесполезная стекляшка… Но надеяться на честность наглеца, на чьём сером лице крупными буквами выгравировано «Мошенник», — верх глупости и безрассудства.</p><p>— Странно: <i>твоё</i> наследство тебя не заботит, учитывая нелюбовь нордов и к твоей, и к моей расе, — съёрничал Нурелион. — Если захотят, то запросто вышвырнут нас из города.</p><p>Квинт в этом сомневался: пока из «Белого флакона» поступает в казну мзда, никто ни его, ни Нурелиона не прогонит из Виндхельма. Виолу Джордано не вынудили покинуть город, несмотря на то, что она склочная старуха, досаждавшая стражам. Само собой, она гораздо старше тех молокососов. И богата — это тоже играло немалую роль. Дочек отправила в Сиродил, но сама осталась. Каликсто Корриум — чудаковатый безобидный коллекционер, тихий, неприметный, не имевший привычки уклоняться от налога. Ильве Аретино повезло гораздо меньше, но у неё на иждивении был маленький сын…</p><p>— Своего отца я знал в лицо, смутно помню бабушек и дедушек, а про прабабушек и прадедушек и спрашивать не стоит. — Квинт поискал второй стул, после подвинул и уселся напротив Нурелиона. Тот обулся, отметил он с удовлетворением. — Вы же залезли очень глубоко в свои корни.</p><p>— Ещё бы не залезть, когда род считается поганым оттого, что один из него ушёл в услужение не пойми кому. Более того, обрёл то, чего не добился на родине — почёт и славу! — в словах сквозила не злоба, но обида. Губы Нурелиона неприятно кривились, борода подрагивала. Тот отвернулся.</p><p>Цветок лаванды застрял в пряди — аккурат над острым ухом. Квинт не заметил этого раньше. Тянуло снять его, но… Мастер Нурелион впервые настолько откровенен. Легко всё испортить, поэтому пришлось сжать руки в кулаки — до боли от впившихся в кожу ногтей — и замереть.</p><p>«Вы — достойный продолжатель дела вашего предка — того, кто, непонятый и непринятый на родине, искал своё место», — похвалил Квинт наставника — мысленно, потому что вслух высказать, выставить чувства напоказ струсил.</p><p>— Нордских курганов много. Пришлось рыться в архивах, а до этого — выискивать способы в них попасть… — Нурелион взмахнул руками. — Большего триумфа я не испытал, даже тогда, когда понял, что мои капли, над которыми я работал с десяток лет, рассасывают катаракту и возвращают зрение тем, кто из-за мутного хрусталика почти ничего не видел.</p><p>Он сцепил пальцы в замок — настолько сильно, что вздулись вены. Квинт, напротив, расслабил кулак, и молча слушал откровения, что найти местонахождение белого флакона — лишь полдела. Достать его — гораздо сложнее. Норды чтили своих предков и не совались в их могилы, даже если «предок» — один из тех, кого они сегодня проклинали. Приключенцы и просто жаждущие получить много звонких септимов не возвращались. Почти все брали задаток…</p><p>…а Нурелион никому не отказывал, как объяснил это сам — деньгами привязывал, но остальную часть обещал намного бо́льшую, когда прикоснётся к белому флакону.</p><p>В янтарных глазах плясали огоньки, когда он описывал тот восторг, с каким возьмёт хрупкую, но такую драгоценную вещицу, своими глазами увидит, как та наполнится зельем, отяжелеет. Нурелион размахивал руками и… внезапно замер и удивлённо уставился на Квинта.</p><p>Тот вздохнул. Даэдрот, не выдержал, всё испортил — уж слишком примелькался цветок лаванды. Квинт протянул к виску Нурелиона руку и снял, причём успел ощутить мягкость волос, похожих на ощупь на паучий шёлк.</p><p>— Простите, — смущённо пробормотал он. Пылавшие щёки наверняка выдали его с потрохами. — Он мозолил глаз. — Он протянул руку с лежавшим на ней сухим крохотным цветочком.</p><p>— Что это? — Нурелион взялся за запястье. Неожиданно и волнительно — почувствовать его прикосновение. Кожа не шершавая, не по-девичьи нежная. Ладонь не холодная, не горячая, а тёплая, будто воздух в позднюю весну.</p><p>— Застряло в ваших волосах, — бойко оправдался Квинт. — Видать, когда варили зелье.</p><p>Руку он не отнял.</p><p>Потому что такой миг, от которого сердце, казалось, выпрыгнет, вряд ли ещё раз повторится.</p><p>Нурелион, судя по взгляду, всё понял. Он покачал головой и вздохнул, после наказал:</p><p>— А теперь — по постелям. Слишком поздно для праздной болтовни.</p><p>Квинт с ним согласился, но сухой цветок лаванды сжал в кулаке.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Этой ночью всё перевернулось с ног на голову. К удивлению, мастер Нурелион уснул крепко и беспробудно, а бессонницей замаялся Квинт. Всё ему мешало: скрип кровати, когда переворачивался на другой бок. А если не переворачивался, тело затекало. Пахло лавандой — не из-за цветка, который он забрал с собой, а потому что одеяло только таким способом оберегалось от вездесущей прожорливой моли. Умом Квинт это понимал, но ему казалось, что он учуял запах волос Нурелиона, солнечно-тёплый. Ещё и подобные на ощупь паучьему шёлку волосы раздразнили воображение… Квинт представил, как запустил в них пальцы, якобы невзначай коснулся заострённого тёплого кончика уха; то, как дёрнулся кадык Нурелиона, как часто забилась жила на шее, вздымая золотистую кожу…<p>Ну вот, теперь точно не выспаться — не тогда, когда богатое воображение взбудоражило чресла. Возбуждение накатило, хотя Квинт совершенно не представлял, как именно бы занялся любовью с Нурелионом. И дело не в том, что не смог бы представить того голым: подглядел однажды, когда тот мылся, помнил тело, не по-старчески дряблое, но рыхловатое, с парой складок на животе; с жилистыми конечностями и везде однородно золотистое. Только соски и головка члена чуть темнее. Вот суставы слишком крупные, заметно износившиеся за годы жизни, обратил он внимание, потрескивавшие при резких движениях. И позвонки выпирали, и лопатки — тоже.</p><p>«Прошу прощения, мастер Нурелион!» — извинился тогда Квинт. Лицо тогда пылало — от смущения.</p><p>Сейчас оно горело — от вожделения.</p><p>Слишком давно Квинт не занимался любовью. Даже не задумывался от этом, а похоть р-раз — и дала знать, что он — молодой мужчина, которому она не чужда.</p><p>Квинт сдался и перестал пытаться бесплодно прорисовать детали. Хватило бы просто полежать рядышком, провести кончиками пальцев по груди, задеть якобы невзначай сосок. И так же, словно нечаянно, потереться стояком о бедро Нурелиона. Пусть и не оголённым, а прикрытым тканью сорочки — колючая, пахнувшая овечкой шерсть наверняка бы прибавила остроты ощущениям… В висках застучало. Тянуло помочь себе руками, но — скамп побери! — не делать же это, когда от похрапывавшего мастера Нурелиона отделяла только ширма! Надо, ой как надо сходить к отхожему месту, иначе Квинт дофантазируется и перепачкает постель. И без того рука потянулась — не к члену, а между бёдрами, чтобы приласкать анус, как любил это он делать во время дрочки.</p><p>По счастью, запас зелья, позволявшего видеть в темноте, не переводился. Почти полный флакон стоял на прикроватном столике…</p><p>Стояк мешал идти — настолько, что Квинт опасался неловкостью разбудить мастера Нурелиона. По счастью, он ничего не столкнул в полумраке, как бы это случилось, если бы зелье не разогнало тьму, добрёл до отхожего места, задрал ночную рубашку и крепко обхватил ствол, удивительно твёрдый и горячий, погладил, у головки задержался, оттянул крайнюю плоть и подушечкой пальца приласкал дырочку уретры, чувствительную, но… Но, скамп побери, этого ему было мало.</p><p>Бывший любовник Квинта Навала, прекрасный и умелый, оставил воспоминания, каково это — ощущать член, твёрдый, горячий, внутри. Квинт наловчился выгибаться так, чтобы тот скользил по предстательной железе. Идеально, если ласкал себя при этом не он сам, а любовник ему помогал, но, увы, не всегда получалось так, как он хотел.</p><p>Сейчас и этого нет. Одной рукой Квинт вынужден упереться в стену, второй — надрачивать. Только воображение бережного, будто к стеклянному флакону, золотистых рук на розовой от наплыва похоти, поросшей тёмными волосами коже бёдер и помогло. Оно, а ещё — представление, как Нурелион раз за разом входил в расслабленный, готовый к соитию зад. Квинт совершенно не представлял, каков возбуждённый член наставника, однако полагал, что прямо пропорционален альтмерскому росту…</p><p>Экстаз, увы, получился смазанным. Потому что воображение — это всего лишь заменитель, подделка, как то, что сегодня принёс серый мошенник драконьей крови. Квинт отдавал себе отчёт, что у мастера Нурелиона из-за возраста могло попросту не встать или встать вяло, однако всё же предпочёл бы плохонький, но оригинал, потрескавшийся, а не безупречную подделку.</p><p>Он некоторое время стоял, прислонившись к двери, и пытался отдышаться. Взмокшая сорочка неприятно прилипла к спине, схлынувший жар уступил место холоду, отчего Квинт вздрогнул.</p><p>Пора в постель… Зелье ночного видения Квинт сварил на совесть. Контуры отхожего ведра по-прежнему чёткие, и он осмотрелся, не оставил ли следов. Не оставил, спустил семя не на пол.</p><p>В ушах звенело, в висках стучало, ноги подкашивались, когда он покинул отхожее место.</p><p>Однако в постель не хотелось, потому что явь резко ударит, будто обухом по голове. Только что случилось соитие. Воображаемое, но они с Нурелионом были вместе. Если Квинт вернётся и услышит похрапывание, будет вынужден признать, что лавандой пахла сорочка, а не золотистые руки, впитавшие самые разные ароматы.</p><p>Квинт заколебался. В постель возвращаться не хотелось, однако… Надо. Лучше такая явь, растрескавшаяся страхом, стыдом и нерешительностью признаться в чувствах, чем хорошая, безупречно чистая и однородная, но подделка.</p><p>Что выбрать — оригинал или копию, «решило» всё то же зелье ночного видения. Из-за него Квинт попросту не уснёт, даже если закроет глаза. Поэтому он направился к прилавку, под которым оставил злосчастный ларь с заключённой в него подделкой…</p><p>…которая оказалась никакой не фальшивкой. Флакон белого, ныне грязного, пропитанного многовековой пылью стекла даже пах тленом. Квинт не брезговал костной мукой, которую приносили искатели приключений, поэтому знал этот запах. Ранее в лавке витала чесночная вонь, поэтому он не уловил никаких иных ароматов.</p><p>Однако при всей грязи различим и тонкий узор, и белая матовость. Пробка давно утеряна, однако вырезать новую не мешало ничто.</p><p>Неужели Довакин, на чьём лице крупными буквами читалось «Осторожно, мошенник», оказался честным?</p><p>Квинт, сын торговки, обладал врождённым чутьём на подвохи, поэтому принялся выискивать, что же не так…</p><p>…и нашёл — ровнёхонько в гладком, не считая резьбы ближе к донышку, месте, когда тряпицей протёр флакон.</p><p>…когда не смог при всём усилии оттереть тоненькую полоску грязи.</p><p>Вот оно — подтверждение, что Квинт всё же добровольно позволил надуть себя. Флакон, купленный как полноценный предмет старины, на самом деле — брак. По нему, начиная с горлышка и заканчивая донышком, тянулась трещина.</p><p>Вот почему флакон пуст, хотя, по рассказу Нурелиона, должен всегда наполняться. Да, пальцы холодил, но в меру — как обычное стекло в холод.</p><p>Ощутив, что контуры предметов начали расплываться, а это значило — зелье ночного видения медленно, но верно покидало тело, Квинт спешно уложил белый (хотя по-прежнему сомневался, что эту вещицу можно назвать именно так) флакон в ларь, опустил крышку и сунул на прежнее место — под прилавок. Перепрятывать он не решился из опасений вознёй разбудить Нурелиона. Ещё один усвоенный-впитанный урок от Лукреции Навал — хранить ценное едва ли не на глазах у других.</p><p>«Мало какой вор догадывается вглядеться в то, что на виду. У них страсть к тайникам!» — вспомнился низкий, но дивный голос. Именно им мама в своё время очаровала отца — настолько, что тот закрыл глаза, что она — вдовая женщина с маленькой дочкой на руках.</p><p>Пока ларь постоит под прилавком — до поры до времени. Квинту предстояло подумать, что делать с желанным для Нурелиона, но безнадёжно испорченным белым флаконом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Красное на белом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шестой день месяца Начала морозов начался крайне погано. Квинт Навал разоспался, что на него ничуть не походило. Хуже всего, что Нурелион его не растолкал, позволил продрыхнуть едва ли не до полудня, отчего у привычного рано подниматься Квинта из-за сбившегося режима дня разболелась голова.</p>
<p>По счастью, бриться приходилось через день. В последний раз он это делал накануне, поэтому сегодня только оделся, не забыв про меховой жилет — дом за ночь остыл, а Нурелиону не позволяло здоровье натаскать дров и разжечь огонь.</p>
<p>Послышался голос, довольно высокий, с акцентом, впрочем, не портившим речь, а напротив, прибавлявшим музыкальных ноток. Альдмерис — невероятно красивый язык, Квинт в этом убедился, когда мастер Нурелион на нём впервые заговорил. Некоторые слова он даже выучил, запомнил, но… произнести не решился, потому что забоялся не неодобрения, а того, что испортит певучую красоту.</p>
<p>Сейчас Нурелион с кем-то разговаривал. С посетителем?!</p>
<p>Квинт покинул спальню и на ходу прилизал встрёпанные волосы, после сбежал по ступенькам и…</p>
<p>…проводил взглядом покупательницу — низенькую босмерку со слишком большими для женщины кистями. Когда за ней закрылась дверь, споро перевёл взгляд на прилавок.</p>
<p>Только бы не побледнеть! Треклятая кожа с близко расположенными к поверхности сосудами, из-за чего чувства отражались на лице…</p>
<p>Ларь стоял на прилавке — тогда, когда Квинт не решил, что делать с его содержимым.</p>
<p>Похоже, не придётся думать об этом: мастер Нурелион всё увидел. Увидел — и в итоге не простит враньё.</p>
<p>— Простите, — шепнул-выдохнул Квинт. — Почему не разбудили?</p>
<p>Нурелион сердито посмотрел — так, что в янтарных глазах заиграли золотистые блики.</p>
<p>— То есть, по-твоему, ты незаменим. Не много на себя берёшь? — бросил он упрёк, совершенно непонятный.</p>
<p>— Разумеется! — фыркнул Квинт. — Уверен, цену вы назвали ту, которую мы с вами установили.</p>
<p>— А разве должно быть иначе?! Или предлагаешь продешевить? Не-ет, конечно, сваренные тобой зелья не того качества, что мои, но и стоят не бесценок!</p>
<p>Нурелион только что похвалил под видом укора, чем дал понять, что в алхимии Квинт Навал далеко не безнадёжен.</p>
<p>— Почему — за бесценок? — всё же улыбнулся он. — Я называю цену бо́льшую, нежели установленная нами, покупатель торгуется и называет свою — меньшую. В конечном итоге мы сходимся на средней. Это либо та, которую мы с вами обсудили, либо с незначительной разницей!</p>
<p>Квинт широко расставил руки, будто приготовился обнять кого-нибудь.</p>
<p>Нурелион либо забыл про ларец, либо всего лишь отвлёкся.</p>
<p>Вряд ли он бы не вспомнил о том, что внутри. Значит, не заглядывал под крышку. Главное — перехватить, а после — подготовить, удобрить почву, чтобы правда оказалась только болезненной, а не разрушительной — той, от которой истерзанное болезнью-проклятием сердце остановится.</p>
<p>— Ах, да, как же я забыл? Привык к мысли, что ты — сын своего отца, посредственного алхимика и ещё более посредственного зачарователя, и совсем позабыл, что у тебя ещё была и мать, — снова отпустил сомнительный комплимент Нурелион.</p>
<p>Отца Квинт почти не помнил. Тот умер, когда он был мал, от заражения крови, начавшегося после попытки выловить рыбу-убийцу — ради чешуи, что шла на изготовление зелий.</p>
<p>Лукреция Навал снискала славу чёрной вдовы.</p>
<p>Мастер Нурелион прекрасно помнил того, в чьём доме жил. Вот и верь слухам, что люди для альтмеров — и в целом для меров — на одно лицо.</p>
<p>— Матушка моя, упокой её душу Аркей, никогда не считала отца посредственным, — осклабился Квинт. — Она, конечно, пыталась отбить тягу к алхимии, но бесплодно…</p>
<p>— Мне виднее.</p>
<p>Вот и весь ответ, короткий, полный исконно альтмерского превосходства. Нурелион считал себя прекрасным алхимиком — и заслуженно считал. Квинт осознавал, что не так хорош, как он, но старался изо всех сил — не превзойти, нет, но чтобы его зелья уступали наставничьим лишь самую малость.</p>
<p>— Кстати, о твоих родителях… — Нурелион ткнул пальцем в ларь. — Не припомню его.</p>
<p>Он сам натолкнул на нужную мысль.</p>
<p>— А, гонец вчера принёс. Я завозился с покупателями и забыл напрочь про него, — солгал Квинт. — Я просил Аделину, сестру, чтобы не выбрасывала вещи отца, если найдёт, а переслала мне.</p>
<p>Даже не моргнул. Даже краска не прилила к украшенным бакенбардами щекам — настолько убедительным получилось враньё. Главное — достать флакон не из этого ларя, загодя перепрятать. У Нурелиона прекрасная память.</p>
<p>Как Квинт и ожидал, тот не озадачился «отцовскими» вещами. Он отнёс ларь наверх и уложил на дно сундука.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Снег сыпался так, как никогда в Сиродиле даже в середине зимы, не то что в месяце Начала морозов. Квинт надвинул меховую шапочку как можно ниже и поднял ворот накидки как можно выше, отчего капельки выдыхаемого пара на опушке из лисьего меха замёрзли. Рынок был непривычно тих, торговцы молча стояли у прилавков, а не бойко зазывали, покупатели — и те не сбивали цены. Только стук молота о наковальню громок.<p>Хорошее в такой погоде то, что мясо не испортится. Квинт ушёл с рынка с замечательной вырезкой хоркерятины, из которой вознамерился сварить сытную, жирную, но незаменимую в такой холод похлёбку. Ему понадобятся силы, мастеру Нурелиону — тем более. Похлёбка с овощами, приправленная морозной мириам — совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы было вкуснее. Хотя алхимикам, попробовавшим самые разные травы, отравление не грозило, но злоупотребление чревато плохими последствиями — и этот урок Квинт давно усвоил.</p>
<p>…Не хватало свежевыпеченного хлеба, но возня с ним заняла бы много времени. И без этого Квинт раз за разом сглатывал слюну, пока нарезанная кубиками хоркерятина варилась в булькавшем бульоне. Старательно изучавшего записи Нурелиона он дозвался с трудом. Тот читал — в который уже раз — собственные записи и напрочь отказался прерваться, пока не закончит.</p>
<p>Пришлось Квинту сесть за стол самому.</p>
<p>Похлёбка в тарелке Нурелиона дымилась, а тот не шёл. Скоро она покроется противным слоем жира. Придётся её подогреть, но она будет уже не так вкусной, как свежая, только что сваренная. Остывала еда в такую пору быстро: Квинт всего разок отвлёкся, когда услышал стук двери, вышел к покупателю, а она уже подёрнулась белёсой, будто снегом, корочкой.</p>
<p>Квинт хмыкнул, когда, пошевелив ложкой, заметил, что жир застыл настолько, что пошёл трещиной. Выходит, покупатель пытался сбить цену дольше, чем казалось, хотя ушлым его не назвать. В конечном итоге он согласился отдать всего пяток септимов меньше, чем предлагали в «Белом флаконе».</p>
<p>Как бы то ни было, похлёбка остыла. Квинт тупо вытаращился на неё: то, что он успел съесть, вполне его насытило.</p>
<p>Надо бы подняться и заняться хоть чем-нибудь, встать за прилавок, например. Посмотреть, не освободился ли мастер Нурелион. Но не хотелось двигаться.</p>
<p>Трещина на слое жира напомнила белый флакон. Мысли, что с ним делать, нахлынули с новой силой. Заглянуть бы в записи Нурелиона, да тот не позволит, а поиски в ворохе документов, даже аккуратно сложенных, займут вечность.</p>
<p>Лучше бы Квинт позвал наставника, когда треклятая бутылка попала в его руки. Но нет же! Решил, что это подделка. Не исключено, что это и есть копия, пусть и хорошая, а трещина понадобилась для того, чтобы объяснить, почему флакон всегда пуст.</p>
<p>Но подделка или нет, определить сможет только Нурелион.</p>
<p>Но чем сильнее подобна копия оригиналу, тем сильнее получится удар по его здоровью. Квинт помнил времена, когда его наставник с трудом поднимался с постели. Альтмерские попытки держать спину безупречно ровно заканчивались ничем, ноги подкашивались, пальцы подрагивали. Нурелион всё ронял и тем самым доводил себя до ухудшения.</p>
<p>Но если это не подделка, то…</p>
<p>Квинт не имел права прятать то, что должно достаться Нурелиону.</p>
<p>Дверь стукнула так громко, что он вздрогнул. Тяжёлые шаги и бряцанье доспехов дали понять — явился воин. Даже не один, а, самое меньшее, двое. Скорее всего, «Белый флакон» расстанется с лечебными зельями и затягивающими раны мазями. Квинт поднялся.</p>
<p>То, что явились не покупатели, он даже не подумал. Само собой, в «Белый флакон» захаживали и стражники, иные — Квинт после не мог сдержать улыбку — не снимали шлемов и едва слышно уточняли, в наличии ли зелье, прибавлявшее мужских сил. Забавно, что за подобным приходили только норды и никогда — данмеры. Последние, как правило, не прятали лиц и уточняли про повышающие чувственность масла или смазки.</p>
<p>В «Белом флаконе» имелись зелья, масла и мази для разного рода нужд, а чего не было, то изготавливалось в самые короткие сроки.</p>
<p>Сегодняшние посетители пришли не потому, что, как любили выражаться норды, у них не стояло. Один из стражей чётко объяснил причину своего появления:</p>
<p>— Сегодня ночью убита Сусанна Порочная. Вам нужно пройти во дворец для дачи показаний.</p>
<p>Квинт настолько опешил, что даже не нашёлся, что сказать.</p>
<p>Сусанна Порочная заходила вчера, как всегда, накрашенная несколько ярче, чем позволяли приличия. Многие приходят, потому что алхимическая лавка — одна на весь Виндхельм.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, но какое отношение к убийству имеет мой… — послышался голос со стороны лестницы, — ученик?</p>
<p>Мастер Нурелион — и тот не остался равнодушным.</p>
<p>— Разберёмся, — последовал короткий, резкий, будто остриё меча, ответ.</p>
<p>Квинт давно усвоил: если ему скрывать нечего, то и прятаться незачем. Да, сомнительная прогулка до дворца в сопровождении стражников — невеликое удовольствие, однако пререкания могли натолкнуть на подозрения, что убийца — он.</p>
<p>Поэтому он прихватил меховую накидку, набросил её поверх алой шерстяной рубашки, расшитой традиционным нордским орнаментом, и шапку. Обошёлся без рукавиц — не до них.</p>
<p>Неспроста утреннее затишье показалось недобрым знаком. Жители Виндхельма напряжены, как тогда…</p>
<p>Когда?</p>
<p>Точно: дочку одного из знатных горожан не просто жестоко убили, но искромсали тело. Кто-то говорил, что ещё и изнасиловали, кто-то — что нет. Как именно было, Квинт не знал, но большинство склонялось к первому варианту. Зачем кому-то увечить тело просто так?</p>
<p>В тот раз обошлось коротким визитом стража и вопросом, видели или слышали ли что-нибудь Нурелион и Квинт Навал.</p>
<p>В этот раз всё серьёзнее, потому что Сусанне Порочной приспичило купить зелья именно накануне смерти. Пламенный отголосок вчерашнего дня, нечего сказать!</p>
<p>Квинт кутался в накидку, шёл по выложенной камнем улице и ловил взгляды, чаще презрительные, чем безразличные и сочувственные. Горожане решили, что убийца найден?</p>
<p>Ещё бы! Имперец, от которого избавиться другим способом не смогли. Они недолюбливали его, только за зельями бежали не к Вунферту Неживому, придворному чародею, а в «Белый флакон», к «поганому остроухому» и «имперскому ублюдку».</p>
<p>Хорош месяц Начала морозов, нечего сказать! Если таково начало морозов, то середина зимы будет сурова. Квинт прожил в Виндхельме достаточно долго, чтобы узнать все приметы. С неба сыпался снег, но именно он разбавил каменную серость города. А ещё некто добавил кроваво-красных пятен. Кто постарался, выяснить предстояло страже, если та вообще захочет пошевелиться, а не упечь первого подозреваемого за решётку.</p>
<p>Убийцу той девушки — Фригги Расколотый Щит, вспомнилось имя — не нашли, несмотря на то, что её семья — богатая и влиятельная, а это значит, расследование однозначно велось.</p>
<p>Время прошло, однако вряд ли у её родителей отпало желание найти душегуба, не просто убившего, но всласть поиздевавшегося над дочерью. Поэтому сердце ухало, под шапкой неприятно взмокло, когда Квинт поднимался по каменным заледеневшим — он пару раз поскользнулся и едва не упал — ступенькам во дворец. Его сначала бросят за решётку, а потом — казнят, чтобы знатные родители утешились отмщением.</p>
<p>Надо взять себя в руки, попытался успокоить себя Квинт, когда шагнул через большую дверь в тепло дворца. Дров не жалели. Служанки орудовали мётлами, кто-то переговаривался.</p>
<p>Квинт не успел рассмотреть, каков дворец изнутри. Его вынудили свернуть…</p>
<p>В каземате стоял лютый холод. Темнота скудно разгонялась только светом факелов. Квинт не заметил ничего для пыток, однако это его не успокоило.</p>
<p>Норды могли обойтись и без них: топоры они носили не красоты ради, а умели ими орудовать. В одной из тёмных камер кто-то пошевелился.</p>
<p>…По счастью, страх оказался напрасным. Уверенности бы в голосе, когда Квинт ответил, что Сусанна Порочная приходила, чтобы купить противозачаточное зелье, но и без того обошлось. Оправдываться, зачем он продал такой товар, не пришлось: то, что женщины не умирали после неудачной попытки вытравить плод, уже хорошо. Зелья стоили недорого — гораздо дешевле бесплодия, а то и жизни.</p>
<p>Для Ильвы Аретино, увы, всё закончилось плохо…</p>
<p>Квинт отогнал воспоминания и выдохнул с облегчением, услыхав недоброе:</p>
<p>— Свободен.</p>
<p>Его предупредили, что город, пока шло расследование, покидать запрещено, а это означало, что Квинт Навал — всё же подозреваемый.</p>
<p>Нурелиона никто не заподозрил в убийстве, мелькнула мысль, когда Квинт возвращался в «Белый флакон». Он жил в Виндхельме, когда стражники-норды дрались на деревянных мечах и доставали тому хорошо, если до пояса. Лавка, правда, располагалась в другом месте — там, где сейчас разбит Серый квартал, однако это роли не играло: альтмер, к тому же прекрасный алхимик, один не только на весь город, но и на Истмарк, поэтому запомнившийся уже одним этим. За Нурелионом ничего плохого не водилось, не считая чудаковатости и высокомерия, однако эти черты — не преступны.</p>
<p>— Вернулся? Прекрасно, — равнодушно проговорил тот, едва Квинт переступил порог лавки. — Не знаю, к счастью или нет, но никто не приходил. Репутация «Белого флакона» и без того испортится, если ты окажешься за решёткой.</p>
<p>Взгляд янтарных глаз слишком колючий.</p>
<p>Квинт разделся и прошёл на кухню.</p>
<p>Тарелка Нурелиона пуста, заметил он. Тот поел похлёбки, даже остывшей, покрытой слоем жира. Пора бы заняться обедом… Нет, ужином — в суете день пролетел быстро.</p>
<p>Остатки хоркерятины Квинт оставил на холоде. Неясно, как к нему отнесётся мясник завтра и появятся ли покупатели. На сегодня хватит каши.</p>
<p>Как сильно подозрения ударят по торговле, он не знал и не брался гадать, а вот то, что мастер Нурелион изменился, заметил. Тот даже не ворчал, а отмалчивался, не попросил помочь с зельем и вымыл алхимические мисочки и флакончики сам, не забоялся застудить пальцы, потрескивавшие при сгибании.</p>
<p>Недобрый знак. Перестал доверять.</p>
<p>Квинт с трудом дождался времени, чтобы со спокойной совестью закрыть «Белый флакон». В горле стоял ком. Недоговорённость когтями скребла душу.</p>
<p>Когда Нурелион выпил разжижавший кровь эликсир, Квинт не выдержал и, глядя снизу вверх, выпалил прямо в лоб:</p>
<p>— Мастер, ответьте, пожалуйста: вы считаете, что я убил ту женщину?</p>
<p>Появилось ощущение, что он только что сбросил растоптанный, но тяжёлый сапог. Если бы Нурелион не щёлкал молча суставами, а ответил! Тот даже посмотрел выше тёмно-русой, наверняка встрёпанной макушки:</p>
<p>— Я слышал, как ты уходил ночью. Тебя не было достаточно долго. Мне немало лет, чтобы от моих глаз ускользнуло, что ты ведёшь себя как тот, кто что-то скрывает. И ларь этот… Ощущение, что ты что-то прячешь.</p>
<p>Да, заподозрил в убийстве. Квинт бы не подумал, что самоудовлетворение заняло так много времени.</p>
<p>Но не больше, чем если бы он оделся, вышел, причём постарался, чтобы входная дверь не стукнула, а после — припрятал окровавленную одежду. И это всё не считая самого убийства.</p>
<p>Надоело, скамп побери, держать всё в себе — настолько, что подозрение переполнило чашу терпения, отчего та треснула, как давешний белый флакон.</p>
<p>Вдох-выдох… Квинт проморгался и, глядя в золотистое лицо, признался:</p>
<p>— Хорошо, признаюсь: я удалялся, потому что не рождён тем, кем рождены вы — альтмером, и не умею сдерживать плотские желания. — Он замолчал, когда понял, что сказал не то. Чего доброго, Нурелион решит, что он изнасиловал Сусанну, потом убил. — Я уединился сам с собой в нужнике.</p>
<p>Ну вот, щёки запылали. Квинт, способный бойко торговаться, замялся, будто провинившийся отрок. Он признался, что отдавал предпочтения мужчинам в постели и в том, что дрочил ночью — в вещах слишком личных, о которых не должны знать посторонние.</p>
<p>Странно, но стало легче после признания.</p>
<p>«Мне немало лет, чтобы от моих глаз ускользнуло, что ты ведёшь себя как тот, кто что-то скрывает», — осталась часть упрёка не пояснённой.</p>
<p>Однако Нурелион не пал настолько низко, чтобы перетряхнуть чужие вещи. В своё время он восхитил Квинта в том числе и этой чертой.</p>
<p>Квинт не придумал ничего умнее, кроме как признаться-прикрыться ещё одной правдой:</p>
<p>— Более того, я давно и — знаю, безнадёжно — влюблён. В вас.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Медово-сладкое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Квинт Навал всегда считал, что бесполезную правду лучше скрывать. Нурелиону его чувства не нужны — он не ошибся.</p>
<p>Однако стало легче, будто он сбросил дырявую, изношенную донельзя накидку, которая ничуть не согревала в мороз, только попусту давила на плечи.</p>
<p>— Я знал! — Нурелион, как оказалось, даже не «догадывался», а «знал». — Мне лет гораздо больше, чем тебе. И актёр из тебя никуда не годится.</p>
<p>Знал — и молчал. Ни разу не бросил упрёк.</p>
<p>Его всё устраивало.</p>
<p>Хотя Квинт признался в тех вещах, о которых не принято говорить вслух — пришло же в голову рассказать о том, что дрочил в отхожем месте, — однако твёрдо знал: «Белый флакон» не покинет даже на короткое время, потому что лавка принадлежала ему. Выставить Нурелиона право имел, однако у него даже язык не повернулся бы заявить что-то подобное.</p>
<p>Поэтому осталось ужиться с этой правдой.</p>
<p>Утро седьмого числа Начала морозов выдалось насыщенным — не потому, что погода, и до этого плохая, вконец испортилась: ночью взвыла вьюга, к утру стихла, но снег сыпался крупными хлопьями. Покупатели, казалось, едва дождались, когда откроется «Белый флакон». Эликсир от кашля, отвар, чтобы снять лихорадку — даже крепких нордов одолевала простуда.</p>
<p>Выручка за утро получилась хорошей, поэтому Квинт вернулся с рынка не только с зайчатиной.</p>
<p>В детстве он был пухлым, круглощёким и с выпиравшим животом и толстым задком, потому что не привык жаловаться на то, что Аделина, сестрица, раздавала подзатыльники из-за ревности к матери, поэтому заедал обиду сладостями — тянучкой, леденцами и сдобой. У него были плохие зубы. Когда ему было пять лет, один из лекарей наказал матери убрать всё сладкое. Сначала было плохо: Квинт, подобно зависимому от скумы, первое время искал хоть ложку мёда; научился хитрить и выпрашивать у соседей, но те по наставлению мамы прекратили «жалеть» его. Спустя год он научился не только сносить тычки от сестры, но и давать сдачи. И обходиться без сладостей. Благодаря этому Квинт вытянулся и постройнел, брюшко пропало. Гнилые молочные зубы сменились хорошими постоянными, а отвар трав помогал им не портиться.</p>
<p>Но сейчас привычка, казалось, вернулась. Квинт не выдержал, увидев на прилавке нанизанные на палочку орехи в медовой глазури. Рот наполнился слюной. Ещё и ребёнок, оказавшийся рядом, заныл и потянул мать за руку — совсем как Квинт Лукрецию, когда был маленьким.</p>
<p>Позабылось, что уже давно настала взрослая жизнь с её хлопотами, напрочь. Квинт сперва выпотрошил тушку, после — сбегал от алхимического стола к очагу, проследил, чтобы запекавшийся на вертеле заяц не подгорел. И получил замечание от Нурелиона — тот не терпел, когда зажжённую горелку и оставляли без присмотра хотя бы мгновение.</p>
<p>— Я добрую четверть века потратил, чтобы собрать всё это, — тот указал на колбу в штативе, подвешенную над пламенем, — а ты хочешь уничтожить всё одним махом!</p>
<p>Ничего не изменилось: Квинт и раньше получал нагоняи. Хотя гордился, что успевал следить за всем разом, однако… Если бы это были иные дела, например, готовка и мытьё пола, или стирка, или хотя бы чтение, мастер Нурелион бы стерпел. Но если тот видел, что алхимический стол оставлен без присмотра, приходил в ярость, потому что искренне считал, что алхимии следовало либо отдаваться полностью, либо не лезть в неё вовсе.</p>
<p>Квинт не стал спорить, что готовил простенький настой из чабреца от кашля для ребёнка одной из подошедших на рынке женщин. Даже перегонять не надо — только залить, но не крутым кипятком, после процедить сквозь сито. Позднее — растопить мёд и смешать с настоем, чтобы получился сироп.</p>
<p>Нурелион никогда не хотел слушать оправданий. Вероятно, единственной причиной, почему ученик отошёл, оказалась бы смерть, но и то сомнительно: встал за алхимический стол — будь добр, проследи за процессом до конца, а после смей умирать.</p>
<p>Квинт, молодой мужчина, в Этериус, разумеется, не собирался.</p>
<p>А вот услышать: «Оставь, горе горькое. Остальное доделаю сам», — не ожидал.</p>
<p>Нурелион брался за сложные зелья. Простые, но раскупаемые, вверял ученику. А тут на тебе, отогнал от алхимического стола.</p>
<p>Квинт растерялся, не зная, как к этому отнестись. Он настолько ничтожен, низменно похотливый короткоживущий нед, недостойный касаться заветных реторт, кальцинаторов и ступок с пестиками?</p>
<p>Орехи в меду, лежавшие в глиняной тарелке, манили. Хотелось ими заесть дурные мысли, но Квинт сдержался, пообещав себе, что возьмёт сладкое только после того, как поест мяса.</p>
<p>…Оно получилось жёстким, очевидно, охотник поймал немолодого зайца. И это испортило впечатление, хотя приправил и посолил Квинт в меру. Если бы не эта мелочь, блюдо получилось бы отменным.</p>
<p>Вторую тушку лучше всего вымочить. Благо неудачное, перебродившее до уксуса вино, бесполезное для пьяниц, алхимикам пригождалось. Если уксуса нет, можно замариновать мясо в эле. Квинт размышлял об этом и вяло жевал, когда появился Нурелион.</p>
<p>Пришлось подняться и захлопотать. Квинт даже мне успел открыть рот, чтобы предупредить, что мясо жёсткое не по его вине, когда услышал:</p>
<p>— Недурственно.</p>
<p>— Верно, пахнет хорошо, но…</p>
<p>— Микстура от кашля не отличается от той, что готовлю я: и концентрация та же, и мёд не в избытке, как любят некоторые косорукие и безмозглые горе-алхимики, не понимая, что «как можно слаще» не равнозначно «эффективно». — Нурелион посмотрел так пристально, что Квинт стушевался. — Да, дети такой сироп пьют охотнее, но это всего лишь бесполезная сладость.</p>
<p>Он только что похвалил.</p>
<p>В первый раз за всё время.</p>
<p>Квинт никогда не слышал брани от наставника. Тот ни разу не сказал, что он ничтожество, бездарь. Делал замечания, сердился, когда считал, что отношение к инструментам небрежное или что ингредиенты израсходованы попусту. Да, Квинт, когда появился, взял на себя часть хлопот по дому и целиком взвалил на свои плечи продажу зелий. Позднее, когда мастер Нурелион заметно сдал, и вовсе занялся бытом и оставил тому только алхимический стол, формулы и бесконечные наблюдения за процессами, происходившими после смешивания веществ. Якобы невзначай, само собой, выведывал, когда процеживал через сито из нержавеющего сплава с настолько мелкими, что глазом рассмотреть сложно, дырочками получившийся продукт от осадка, как повзаимодействовали между собой вещества, и запоминал.</p>
<p>Запоминал, за счёт чего смеси разных растворов давали осадок, другие — шипели, усваивал-впитывал, потому что записать не всегда позволяло время.</p>
<p>Квинт поставил высокую планку. Само собой, мысль, не бросить ли затею с постижением алхимической науки, одолевала, и с каждым днём всё чаще. Времени прибавится на подсчёты прибыли и расходов, остатков ингредиентов и закупки.</p>
<p>Однако оставить алхимический стол со звонкой хрупкой посудой не получалось. Квинта тянуло к нему. Тянуло переделать испорченное с учётом тычков-замечаний Нурелиона. Тянуло понаблюдать за процессом, о котором тот рассказал на словах, воочию.</p>
<p>И вот — результат.</p>
<p>Микстура от кашля, пусть и простенькая, не хуже той, что готовил сам Нурелион.</p>
<p>— …а о мясо и правда легко сломать зубы, — вывел тот из раздумий.</p>
<p>Квинт не стал ни оправдываться, ни менять тему. Он не знал, как повести себя. Наверное, поблагодарить следовало за похвалу. А может, и нет, принять как само собой разумевшееся, потому что он с мастером Нурелионом прожил не год и не два, а — сколько лет? пять? восемь? десяток, а то и дюжину? Неважно. В любом случае за такой срок хоть одно зелье должно получиться не хуже, чем у наставника.</p>
<p>Благодарить не пришлось: пришла та самая данмерка, чей ребёнок кашлял, и принесла обещанные деньги. Квинт было отдал ей микстуру, сваренную Нурелионом, но передумал и перелил во флакончик свою. Через несколько дней уточнит, если встретит эту женщину, помогло или нет. Если кашель пройдёт за короткое время, Квинт Навал не так безнадёжен, как отец…</p>
<p>Смятение не умалило, а усилило желание поесть сладкого, несмотря на ощущение сытости. Однако Квинт не захотел возвращаться к столу, за которым остался Нурелион. Как никогда захотелось уединиться, но посреди дня закрывать «Белый флакон» равносильно погибели. Если не станет покупателей — не будет монет на посуду и ингредиенты, а также на оплату тем путешественникам, которые предпочитали звонкие септимы зельям, и для Восточной Имперской компании — за доставку трав, в Скайриме не росли.</p>
<p>Запираться даже не потребовалось. Давешнее убийство и «прогулка» Квинта Навала до дворца в сопровождении стражи не пошла на благо «Белому флакону». Покупателей — и прибыли соответственно — до обидного мало. Хватило времени и сверить счета, и сравнить их с количеством наличных денег, выручки за вчерашний день.</p>
<p>Не хватало всего пятнадцати септимов, и Квинт озадачился почему. Задумался, не взяли ли за зайчатину и орехи больше положенной суммы, однако всё же решил перепроверить.</p>
<p>Как выяснилось, это он допустил ошибку в подсчётах.</p>
<p>Голова кругом… Квинт потёр виски, затем почесал щеку, отметив, что любимые сиродильцами бакенбарды значительно отросли и их следовало подстричь, иначе в скором времени начнут выглядеть неопрятно. Квинт Навал, конечно, не золотокожий альтмер, гладкий во всех местах, кроме головы, однако, рождённый имперцем, следил за модой, пока не понял, что в привезённых с родины вещах мёрз. В конечном итоге ситцевые рубахи сменились на шерстяные, сохранявшие овечий запах.</p>
<p>И Нурелион придерживался того же мнения, что лучше всегда быть в тепле. Он берёг сосуды, частенько воспалявшиеся.</p>
<p>Нордская одежда ему, впрочем, шла …</p>
<p>Всё, со счетами покончено. Без дела сидеть не хотелось, поэтому Квинт направился в сторону кухни. Следовало вымыть посуду ещё, заодно…</p>
<p>Нурелион по-прежнему сидел за столом. Его тарелка осталась полной, но он ел. Откусывал орех, после медленно пережёвывал и так же неспешно сглатывал.</p>
<p>…и с такой охотой ел, что Квинт сглотнул слюну. Орехи и мёд — прекрасное сочетание. Этот вкус не забылся.</p>
<p>— Кое в чём я, признаюсь, просчитался, — проговорил Нурелион. — Никогда не замечал твою тягу к сладкому. Оказывается, ты обладаешь прекрасной силой воли.</p>
<p>Всё-то он подмечал. Странно, что не отыскал белый флакон, хотя и заметил, что с ларем, «отцовским наследством» Квинта Навала, неладно.</p>
<p>Силой воли Квинт не обладал, это и доказал: взял палочку с нанизанными на него орехами. Мёд от близости к очагу подтаял и потянулся тонкими нитями, но это не помешало надкусить.</p>
<p>Вкусно — настолько, что в блаженстве Квинт закрыл глаза. Орех пропитался ровно настолько, насколько нужно. Его вкус не перебился приторной сладостью.</p>
<p>Квинт, прожевав, заговорил. Рассказал, как в детстве сверстники обзывали его жирным, как было больно, когда вырывали сгнивший из-за обилия сладостей зуб…</p>
<p>…и как боялся, вытянувшись, сникать славу толстяка.</p>
<p>Квинт отвык от сладкого, но ему хотелось и выпечки, и ягод в меду, и тянучки, и леденцов. Он позволял себе ложку мёда в день, не более.</p>
<p>Он рассказывал, хотя сомневался, что Нурелиону это интересно. Однако тот не перебил, потому что альтмер, а представители этой расы, как правило, прекрасно воспитаны.</p>
<p>Квинт замолчал, когда входная дверь хлопнула. Кто-то пришёл, чем порадовал — не возможным десятком септимов, а необходимостью отложить орехи и покинуть кухню.</p>
<p>Уходя, он остановился, потому что Нурелион взглядом сверлил затылок, и это ощущалось очень чётко.</p>
<p>Квинт боролся с собой, чтобы не обернуться. Но он уже дал понять, что его сила воли гораздо слабее, чем надумал Нурелион, поэтому остановился и посмотрел через плечо.</p>
<p>В раскосых янтарных глазах плясали тёплые золотистые искорки.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Неприятно, когда дурные слухи отражаются на торговле. Раньше Квинту понадобилось время, чтобы её наладить, потому что факт его рождения имперцем не играл на руку.<p>Сейчас снова придётся сжать руки в кулаки и стиснуть зубы. Набраться терпения — вот что важно. Позднее всё наладится, а пока нужно потерпеть. Только… хочется прятать в сейф один тугой мешочек за другим, а не жалкие крохи.</p>
<p>Квинт, как выяснилось, зря оторвался от медовой сладости и пошёл к прилавку. Один из горожан, чьё имя запамятовалось, а круглое лицо, напротив, запомнилось, явно перепутал «Белый флакон» с захудалой таверной, а целительный концентрат — с дешёвым элем. Квинт Навал не настолько низко пал, чтобы согласиться продать дорогое зелье за такие деньги.</p>
<p>— Но там всего три капли, — брызгая слюной, начал спорить норд, — а стоят как бочонок.</p>
<p>Квинт, как правило, не уставал убеждать, что на то и концентрат, чтобы для восстановления требовалось всего несколько капель; что зелье относительно недорогое, потому что приготовлено им, а не Нурелионом.</p>
<p>Норд не то не понимал, не то делал вид, потому что желал получить концентрат за бесценок. Ещё бы! Места крохотный флакончик занимал мало, а хватало зелья надолго.</p>
<p>Квинт не выдержал и заявил упрямому наглецу, что, поскольку к согласию они не придут, тому следовало покинуть лавку.</p>
<p>Ещё один убыток к доброму имени «Белого флакона».</p>
<p>«Угораздило купить треклятую бутылку! — обругал себя Квинт. — Она — не иначе — приносит несчастья!»</p>
<p>Лучше бы прогнал того наглеца. Неспроста тот подсунул белый флакон именно Квинту. Знал, что за испорченную вещицу Нурелион не заплатит.</p>
<p>Пахло сладко, но тяжеловато. На языке, ближе к корню, ощущалась горечь. Нурелион работал с ядовитым колокольчиком, этот запах Квинт знал хорошо. А ещё — он занят.</p>
<p>А раз занят, то…</p>
<p>Квинт подавил желание броситься наверх и избавиться от белого флакона, разбить вдребезги. Но, вспомнив то, что читал о нём, передумал. И дело не в том, что раздастся звон, в этом случае можно оправдаться, дескать, столкнул одну из бутылочек. Нурелион, конечно, пожурит за косорукость, если услышит, потому что стекло стоило денег.</p>
<p>Белый флакон не мог разбиться. За тысячелетия он всего лишь треснул. Почему так, на этот вопрос смог бы ответить Нурелион, если бы Квинт задал его.</p>
<p>Теперь точно не задаст. Лучше эту тему не поднимать, утопить белый флакон…</p>
<p>…и нарваться на вопросы, почему Квинту Навалу вздумалось шляться ночью. Тот и так под подозрением.</p>
<p>Незадача…</p>
<p>Квинт оставил прилавок и подошёл к алхимическому столу. Нурелион бросил на него беглый взгляд и кивнул в сторону чаши с настоем. Ясно: следовало процедить. Квинт осмотрелся: судя по горшочку с неприятно пахнущим жиром тролля, мастер готовил мазь, а это означало, что морскую губку, чтобы вобрала яд, опускать в раствор не следовало.</p>
<p>То, что для других отрава, для Нурелиона — спасение. Яд колокольчика растворял тромбы, из-за которых порой воспалялись сосуды, золотистая кожа припухала, краснела и… Наверняка Нурелион испытывал сильную боль, но молчал, терпел. Боль находила выход в раздражительности, однако он себя не жалел.</p>
<p>Он никогда не соединял два ингредиента, чьи основные свойства — одинаковы. Напротив: экспериментировал с противоположностями: например, толчёную белянку, из которой изготавливали яд, дарящий уязвимость к морозу, и чертополох, наоборот, дающий сопротивление холоду. Когда основные свойства нейтрализовались, раскрывались второстепенные. Осадок, само собой, процеживался…</p>
<p>И без малого получалось зелье, придающее сил носить тяжёлую броню. Оставалось тщательно очистить, чтобы, помимо радости ощущения себя в доспехах, будто в лёгкой одежде, не терялись магические силы.</p>
<p>Это занимало немало времени, а цену, увы, не раз приходилось убавлять, чтобы купили и от бездействия зелье не превратилось в воду.</p>
<p>Процедив несколько раз настой из ядовитых колокольчиков и посмотрев на просвет, чтобы не осталось никаких примесей, Квинт взялся за жир тролля. Вот его-то и следовало растопить так, чтобы вскипел. Тролли устойчивы к ядам, к счастью, уязвимы к огню и жару. Их жир терял это свойство при сильном нагревании и превращался в обычную основу для мазей и… Квинт закусил губу: из-за того, что давно не случалось постельных утех, ему иногда приходилось ласкать собственными пальцами. Со смазкой их ввести в анус легче. С ней они лучше скользят, когда он нащупывает предстательную железу, ощущает, как та набухает…</p>
<p>Проклятье…</p>
<p>По счастью, у алхимического стола жарко: жир тролля требовал самого большого огня. Этим можно объяснить, почему щёки красные. Только мастеру Нурелиону объяснения не нужны: тот уже всё знал…</p>
<p>Тот не отходил, пока Квинт помешивал жир, остывавший слишком медленно и требовавший постоянного внимания, будто капризный любовник. Главное — однородная консистенция.</p>
<p>И Квинт добился её, а после тонкой струйкой, быстро помешивая — так, что пришлось превозмогать усталость и боль в запястье, влил отвар ядовитого колокольчика.</p>
<p>У Нурелиона он научился соединять, казалось бы, то, что соединить невозможно — жир и воду.</p>
<p>…и узнал, что такая смесь называется эмульсией.</p>
<p>Квинт глубоко вздохнул. Готово, только он забыл, что Нурелион готовил эмульсию для себя, а то, что тот делал для себя, другим не доверял.</p>
<p>Более того, тот не ушёл, как выяснилось. Не зря ощущался пристальный взгляд янтарных глаз на руках.</p>
<p>— Простите. Но, по крайней мере, ядовитый колокольчик распространён в Скайриме, — вяло оправдался Квинт. — Жир тролля тоже есть.</p>
<p>Эмульсию он продаст немолодой женщине, на чьих ногах уродливые венозные узлы. Она не пропадёт зря.</p>
<p>— Это хорошо, что не даёшь повод для беспокойства, найдётся нужное на другой раз или нет, — удивительно спокойно ответил Нурелион.</p>
<p>Квинт повернулся к нему и вздёрнул подбородок так, что в шее треснуло.</p>
<p>Ничего удивительного, что альтмеры напыщенные. Если смотреть на всех с высоты семи футов, невольно почувствуешь себя тем, кто превосходит других во всех делах.</p>
<p>— То есть вас устраивает, что почти всё сделано мной! — Квинт растерялся. Нурелион начал ему доверять? С каких пор?</p>
<p>— Если всё правильно сделано, то почему не должно устраивать?</p>
<p>— Но вчерашнее зелье…</p>
<p>— Ты его толком варить не научился. Лаванду жалеешь, хочешь, чтобы её запах преобладал. А так нельзя: она должна пахнуть как вода, то есть чесночный дух полностью вытеснить аромат.</p>
<p>Вот оно что: Квинт боялся превратить отвар в воду, оказалось, он неправ.</p>
<p>— Я всегда считал это зелье простым. — Он опустил голову и уставился на свежее пятно на просторном халате Нурелиона: тот берёг одежду.</p>
<p>Пахло смесью трав — настолько сильно впитала одежда — или сам мастер — ароматы.</p>
<p>Квинт стоял слишком близко, поэтому ощутил этот запах.</p>
<p>…впервые настолько близко.</p>
<p>Он с трудом поборол желание облизать пересохшие от волнения губы. Это неприлично — выставлять чувства напоказ.</p>
<p>— Распространённая ошибка — считать, что в простых вещах нет тонкостей, — заметил Нурелион.</p>
<p>Квинт ощутил его дыхание, отчего-то медовое. Ах, да, орехи… Он наслаждался невольной близостью, поэтому пообещал:</p>
<p>— На будущее учту ваше замечание, — улыбнулся он.</p>
<p>— Ну, а куда ты денешься? — Нурелион фыркнул. — Захочешь стать не просто хорошим, а одним из лучших алхимиков — учтёшь и впредь будешь учитывать, как и раньше, даже чаще.</p>
<p>Даже не «посредственный», а «хороший». Вероятно, Квинт слышал то, что ему хотелось, и принял замечание за похвалу.</p>
<p>Ещё и планка до «лучшего» повысилась.</p>
<p>Всё могло быть по-другому. Квинта хотя и манил алхимический стол, однако Нурелиона он не выставил только потому, что тот — пусть тоненькая, но всё же золотая жила среди серого каменного массива. Ужились они на диво хорошо…</p>
<p>…пока Квинт не решился попробовать сварить зелье, решив, что уничтожит все следы до возвращения Нурелиона. Тот, тогда к несчастью, а теперь ясно, что это вовсе не так, явился раньше, чем ожидалось — не потому, что непунктуален, а потому что Квинт не рассчитал время и не подумал, что подготовка ингредиентов к перегонке займёт много времени.</p>
<p>Получилась непрозрачная жижа.</p>
<p>Квинт ждал ссоры — Нурелион же был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы до неё опуститься.</p>
<p>«То, что учитываешь совместимость ингредиентов, уже неплохо — совсем безнадёжные и до этого не додумываются, — всё, что получил он — сомнительную похвалу, что не безнадёжен, — но этого крайне мало. Знаешь, что бывает, если переесть икры рыбы-убийцы?»</p>
<p>Отравление, это Квинт знал.</p>
<p>«Учти, что если растение, плод — да что угодно — проявляло себя нежелательно слабенько, то концентрат — на то и концентрат, что во стократ возрастает вероятность нежелательного побочного действия. Поэтому либо учитывай, либо завязывай: славу кустарной лаборатории «Белый флакон» не снискал и никогда не будет!» — пояснил тогда Нурелион.</p>
<p>В другой раз он учёл замечания.</p>
<p>Квинт понимал: если бы благодаря ему тогда, лет — сколько? пять? восемь? десяток, а то и дюжину? — не наладилась торговля, Нурелион не позволил бы портить ингредиенты и пачкать алхимическую посуду.</p>
<p>В итоге он не просто «не безнадёжен», а «хороший», имеющий шанс стать «одним из лучших». На звание «самого лучшего», «гениального» и «уникального» Квинт не претендовал — то прерогатива Нурелиона.</p>
<p>— Мне, имперцу, очень лестно это слышать от вас. — Он попытался сделать шаг в сторону, но тот преградил путь.</p>
<p>Пора заняться ужином.</p>
<p>Тем лучше, что возня заняла столько времени. Наступил вечер — даже ночь, если учесть, что в месяце Начала морозов темнело уже рано. Сгладилось неприятное чувство от не принёсшего прибыли дня.</p>
<p>Но уйти так и не стог: Нурелион преградил путь.</p>
<p>— То есть, родись ты не имперцем, а кем-то иным, было бы нелестно, — съязвил тот.</p>
<p>Проклятье, что творится? Почему Квинт в последние сутки такой косноязыкий?</p>
<p>— Я не это хотел сказать…</p>
<p>— За выжившего из ума старика, надеюсь, ты меня не принял! — Нурелион бесцеремонно перебил. — Если так, то ты ошибся. — Он развернулся и направился к лестнице. Остановившись, добавил: — А вот я в тебе — нет. Вы считаете, что представители нашей расы настолько гордецы, что не замечают никого, кроме барра — надеюсь, не надо пояснять, что это значит. А что, если барра — один из тех самых безнадёжных? Почему я должен прощать бездарность только за то, кем он рождён?!</p>
<p>Всего одна неудачная оговорка, а прояснилось немало.</p>
<p>Нурелион не принизил Квинта Навала, урождённого имперца, за то, кем тот рождён. Это очень много значило… и дарило надежду.</p>
<p>…напрасную.</p>
<p>…или нет?</p>
<p>Эмульсия остыла ровно настолько, что можно взять баночку в руку и не обжечься. Квинт плотно пригнал пробку и бросился вдогонку Нурелиону. Тот медленно, натужно поднимался, и он протиснулся между ним и стеной и встал ступенькой выше — так, что не пришлось задирать голову, чтобы заглянуть в золотистое лицо.</p>
<p>«Забыли!» — Квинт не стал так глупо оправдываться и крепко сжал баночку.</p>
<p>Нурелион знал о его чувствах, поэтому нужды лгать не возникло. Да, порыв. Да, облегчение оттого, что он оценил старания, а не то, кем рождён Квинт Навал. Даже то, что тот порой поддаётся зову похоти, не испортило отношения.</p>
<p>Говорить вообще ничего не пришлось.</p>
<p>Квинт не сдержал себя в руках, поддался порыву, а Нурелион его не оттолкнул. Если раньше он воображал мягкость бороды и усов оттенка старого золота, то теперь ощутил и убедился, что не ошибся. Губы в меру твёрдые, не омерзительно-мокрые.</p>
<p>Они сохранили медовый привкус. Не перебил сладость даже резкий аромат ядовитого колокольчика, и поэтому Квинт упивался поцелуем, жадно терзал губы Нурелиона своими.</p>
<p>Тот не воспротивился. Квинт даже ощутил руку на пояснице. Да, место неудачное. Да, свободна всего одна рука, ею он изучал золотистую скулу, затем — висок…</p>
<p>Квинт оборвал поцелуй, почувствовав под пальцами вену, извитую и слишком твёрдую. Вероятно, Нурелиону больно.</p>
<p>Он не стал ни извиняться, ни оправдываться, просто удалился в спальню и оставил на прикроватном столике Нурелиона баночку.</p>
<p>— Если хотите — помогу перед сном нанести на те места, куда вы не дотянетесь, — предложил он. — Пока займусь ужином и запру лав… «Белый флакон». Думаю, вы не против каши.</p>
<p>Нурелион не против, он это знал, особенно если сдобрить розмарином и сунуть несколько листьев эльфийских ушей — меры это растение называли по-другому.</p>
<p>…а вот когда Квинт называл «Белый флакон» — алхимическую лабораторию — лавкой, терпеть не мог.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Бледно-розовое на золотом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Подобное чувство, будто воспарил над землёй, Квинт испытал, когда в первый раз влюбился, поправ наставления матери — воспринимать постояльцев как источник денег.</p><p>«Жалость — это первое, на что они давят», — наставляла Лукреция Навал.</p><p>Она оказалась права. Квинт выслушивал — и до сих пор выслушивает — самые разные причины нежелания платить, а порой — и проклятия, когда не шёл на поводу.</p><p>«Не влюбляйся в покупателя, а если это случилось, стискивай зубы, но не давай понять, что чувствуешь. Относись не лучше, чем ко всем остальным», — второй урок.</p><p>Квинт не думал, что с ним это случится — и это случилось. Когда он был юным, миловидным, в постели не познавшим ни одну девицу, в таверне поселился бретон с пшеничными волосами и голубыми, будто озеро Румаре в ясный день, глазами. Квинт утонул, пропал, спятил — влюбился, одним словом, с первого взгляда, с того мига, когда постоялец попросил бутылку сиродильского бренди. Имя, которым тот представился, приласкало слух — Андре Дюфи.</p><p>Квинт заподозрил, что с ним что-то не так. Хотя после сна на постели оставались следы поллюций, отчего приходилось неловко рукоблудить, чтобы стоявший утром член опал и можно было сходить по малой нужде, но лечь с женщиной в постель он не горел желанием и не торопился расстаться с затянувшейся невинностью.</p><p>Он никогда не считал себя глупым романтиком, который должен отдать девственность только по любви.</p><p>Никого не удивило, что сын хозяйки шлялся там, где сдавались комнаты постояльцам. Он делал вид, что протирал пыль, поправлял сухоцвет в вазе… и сначала пялился на заветную дверь, а однажды прошмыгнул внутрь комнаты…</p><p>Квинт слышал, что в первый раз больно, когда трахают в зад. Ему больно не было — он целиком доверил себя любовнику, чьё имя вышёптывал, потому что оно ему казалось дивно красивым. Ему было хорошо, а с каждым последующим разом — всё лучше.</p><p>…Он влюбился настолько сильно, что поверил в то, что Андре из знатного рода Дюфи спрятался от козней сводного брата именно в этой таверне.</p><p>Он не только достал из сейфа деньги, но и подарил кулон белого золота — единственную вещь, что осталась от отца.</p><p>…Лукреция Навал не обозлилась на оступившегося сына, а заподозрила неладное. Она не послушала Аделину, подбивавшую отправить Квинта хоть куда-нибудь учиться.</p><p>Она привела чародея из Коллегии Шепчущих.</p><p>И тот отыскал следы сильного заклинания очарования, чем обелил успевшего «разлюбить» и вернуть себе разум Квинта. Не на Аделине, девице привлекательной для мужчин, а на её брате.</p><p>Анри умело нащупал слабое место Квинта Навала…</p><p>…Позднее тот узнал, что у мошенника, безупречно владевшего чарами иллюзии, иное имя, более длинное, но менее звучное. Тот попался, когда влюбил в себя знатную девицу, отец которой не одобрил такой роман.</p><p>Квинт узнал и об иных похождениях лже-Андре Дюфи, однако кулон вернуть не смог.</p><p>Былые чувства треснули — совсем как белый флакон.</p><p>Квинт так и не смог доказать себе — и другим, — что такой же, как все. С одной из снятых в Имперском городе шлюх не получилось, с другой позже — получилось, но осталось чувство омерзения. С мужчиной вышло лучше, однако всё равно не то.</p><p>Квинт перестал искать разрядку в постели с кем попало. Худо-бедно ему хватало собственных рук, обеих — ласкать и член, и анус.</p><p>Когда смутные расплывчатые контуры воображаемого любовника стали чёткими, с плавными линиями, ощущения стали полнее. Фантазия разыгрывалась по полной, когда Квинт представлял бледно-розовую ладонь на золотистой коже.</p><p>Если в случае с Андре Дюфи он чётко бы ответил, в какой миг влюбился, то про Нурелиона ответа никакого, даже неоднозначного, не смог бы выдать.</p><p>— Я мешал своей старшей сестре уже тем, что вообще появился на свет. Она видела ошибку, но не объясняла, как её исправить, а сразу бежала жаловаться матери, — признался он за ужином, состоявшим из каши, сдобренной розмарином и отдававшей запахом листьев с чудны́м названием «эльфийские уши». — Поэтому ваша честность меня скорее покорила, чем оттолкнула.</p><p>Да, Нурелион разговаривал с ним не опуская головы, в тоне — высокомерие. Да, к нему далеко не сразу отыскался подход, потому что никого, кроме себя, он слышать не хотел.</p><p>Однако один раз внял предупреждению: «Если вы не будете есть, то никогда не найдёте свой белый флакон». С той поры Квинт знал, на что надавить. Снежные ягоды теперь годились не только в зелья и для морса. Нурелион их ел, потому что они укрепляли стенки сосудов. Квинт подавал их перетёртыми вместо соуса к мясу. Получалось вкусно.</p><p>Удивительно, но сегодня Нурелион глотал ложку за ложкой. Каша без снежных ягод, потому что они ещё не созрели, а запас сушёных подходил к концу — для зелий бы оставить.</p><p>— Хм! — Нурелион, доев, отложил ложку и отодвинул миску. — Сколько же лет должно пройти, чтобы понять, что идеальный ученик — далеко не всегда представитель своей расы? Совершенно справедливо, что он старается достичь мастерства своего учителя — и даже превзойти. Если способный, сделает это.</p><p>Квинт заболтался, поэтому его глиняная тарелка осталась почти полной. Но отставил он её не поэтому: его наставника потянуло на откровения, а это случалось крайне редко. Хотелось послушать.</p><p>— Насколько помню, я у вас четвёртый. — Он прикусил язык, вспомнив, что Нурелион не любил, когда перебивали.</p><p>— Если считать одного болвана, из-за которого взорвался змеевик и который обвинил меня в том, что потерял глаз, то да. Я не просто так говорю, что спиртовые настойки следует нагревать очень медленно; что пар должен охлаждаться постепенно. — Болвана Нурелион учеником не считал, судя по словам. — Адальмо, самый первый, не хотел идти по проторенному кем-то пути и всё выискивал новые рецепты. Это хорошо, но начинать следует с хорошо изученного, а потом — совершенствовать. В итоге он ушёл и канул в безвестность. Если бы прославился чем-то уникальным, я бы услышал, даже если бы он не упомянул моё имя.</p><p>«Второй — тот самый болван, — вспомнил Квинт. — Или он третий?»</p><p>— Второго я прогнал сам.</p><p>Вот как, значит!.. Квинт этого не знал.</p><p>— За что?</p><p>— За то же — за стремление меня превзойти! — Нурелион вздёрнул подбородок. — Что ты так вытаращился? Пытаться превзойти можно по-разному. Фарлил — тот самый, второй — попытался возвыситься за счёт принижения меня. Он выведал, что я из <i>того самого</i> рода.</p><p>Хотя Квинт давно притёрся к Нурелиону, однако альтмеры для него по-прежнему остались загадкой. «Разве не видно? Я занят!» — огрызались они и раньше, когда услужливые Навалы подходили, чтобы уточнить, не нужно ли чего. И, напротив, возмущались, когда никто не подходил: «Долго мне ждать, пока вы уделите внимание другим?»</p><p>Чего они хотели, имперцу, коим рождён Квинт Навал, понять было трудно. Наверное, они сами не знали, чего хотели.</p><p>— Вы уехали из-за этого? — уточнил Квинт. И прикусил язык, поняв, что сказал глупость.</p><p>— Кто, я? Ха! Разве имя, пусть и испорченное, может затмить славу прекраснейшего алхимика? Дурная затея — пытаться сохранить своё имя светлым и чистым на трещинах чужого. Надеюсь, он это понял, когда, так и не снискавший желанной славы, покидал Скайвотч. Он, я не я. Я, само собой, «помог» ему уехать — совсем малость. Но этот болван подтолкнул к поискам. Я покинул Ауридон много позднее, пока не выяснил всё о Куралмиле. Уже здесь, после долгого к узнал о его великом изобретении. Треклятые норды! Что за привычка хоронить вместе со всем, что было дорого при жизни?!</p><p>Нурелион в своё время покорил и тем, что не сломался на чужбине, прижился. Холод и постоянные испарения ему, конечно, не на пользу — он порой надсадно кашлял. Но упорно искал — и продолжит искать.</p><p>Завтра Квинт отдаст ему белый флакон.</p><p>Или сегодня? Но в таком случае рухнет то, что происходило сейчас между ним и Нурелионом. Объясниться, зачем спрятал, так или иначе придётся.</p><p>Больше настолько задушевных вечеров за тарелками пахнущей розмарином и едва уловимо — эльфийскими ушами (всё же забавное название) кашей не предвидится. Нурелион искал белый флакон, а после — пытался его добыть не один десяток лет. Одна-единственная ночь не сыграет роли. Доверительная беседа, взгляды на чашу с отваром в золотистых жилистых руках — вот от чего Квинт счастлив.</p><p>От мысли, что Нурелион принял чувства не с целью извлечь выгоду, как вещество из растения, голова приятно кружилась. Если бы Андре отверг Квинта, было бы не так больно, как то, что использовал — да так, что тот зарёкся влюбляться хоть когда-нибудь.</p><p>Зарекаться, как выяснилось нельзя. Чувства взросли медленно, спустя — сколько лет? пять? восемь? десяток, а то и дюжину? Квинт долго не понимал, насколько Нурелион ему дорог. Понял, когда тот, отчаявшийся раздобыть белый флакон с чужой помощью, решил положиться на себя и от отчаяния едва не ушёл в треклятую, забытую даже нордами гробницу, которую откопать оказалось гораздо легче — хватило шахтёров, а вот нужную для раскопок сумму едва удалось скопить.</p><p>Квинт крепко держал Нурелиона за плечи. Голос хрипел от волнения, хотя он твёрдо заявил, что не пустит, пообещал что-нибудь придумать, с кем-нибудь договориться.</p><p>«Скорее я первого встречного уговорю, чем ты найдёшь!» — выпалил Нурелион.</p><p>…и замолчал, когда в «Белый флакон» вошёл покупатель.</p><p>…тот самый данмер, черноволосый, с плутоватым лицом.</p><p>Квинт приметил едкую усмешку, пусть и мелькнувшую всего на мгновение. Данмер принял его и Нурелиона за пару…</p><p>«Этот несносный мальчишка меня не пускает!» — нажаловался тот первому встречному.</p><p>Ну и пусть. Квинт в тот раз добился своего. Наставник с ним — и это важно. Вспомнить бы, о чём они болтали до того, как оба замолчали.</p><p>Всё о том же треклятом белом флаконе. Неживая вещица, но действительно уникальная: встала между ними! Она отнимет Нурелиона, если попадёт в его руки.</p><p>Треклятые колебания! Теперь Квинт хотел уничтожить флакон, от которого, разбитого, вряд ли какой-то прок.</p><p>Он колебался, но всё же задал волновавший вопрос:</p><p>— Мастер, а вы не думали, что с белым флаконом что-нибудь случилось?</p><p>Нурелион вздрогнул и ошалело на него уставился.</p><p>— Что с ним должно случиться?</p><p>— Например, он треснул…</p><p>— Как — треснул? Что за чушь ты несёшь?! Голова твоя треснула! — Ясно: Нурелион не хотел знать правду.</p><p>Квинту тоже было больно узнать, что он и не любил, а всего лишь очутился под чарами.</p><p>Нурелион — первый, в кого он влюбился, получается. Более того, Квинт ревновал его, хуже всего, что к вещи.</p><p>Ответ немного успокоил. Раз Нурелион не готов принять ненаглядную бутылку такой, какая есть, значит, от неё следовало избавиться.</p><p>Квинт, радостный от какой-никакой, а определённости, собрал тарелки. Он, само собой, мог бы оставить её до завтрашнего дня, однако думать об этом не хотел. Грязная посуда не могла сослужить доброе имя таверне, путешественники предпочитали селиться в чистых комнатах, даже если сами при этом — жуткие неряхи. Квинт собирал за ними кости, сметал крошки и протирал столешницу.</p><p>Он вскипятил воду и вымыл тарелки, несмотря на позднее время.</p><p>Вымыться и он, и мастер Нурелион — оба пожелали. Посуда упокоилась на полке — тарелка в тарелке, кружки повёрнуты ручками вправо. Бадья наполнена кипятком, разбавленным растаявшим, набранным с улицы снегом.</p><p>Только если раньше Нурелион мылся сам, то теперь позволил Квинту помочь ему.<br/>
Тот охотно потёр спину, однородно-золотистую и этим — удивительную. Квинт перевёл взгляд на собственные видневшиеся из-под закатанных рукавов поросшие волосами, усыпанные родинками предплечья.</p><p>Разные они — альтмер Нурелион и имперец Квинт Навал. Разные, но нашли общий язык. Если бы не белый флакон, острые края которого ранили чувства, между ними, всё могло быть хорошо.</p><p>Квинт не рассчитывал переспать с Нурелионом прямо сегодня — со временем дойдёт и до этого. То, что он ощущал тепло и гладкость золотистой кожи, когда ещё сегодня об этом не смел мечтать, — уже много.</p><p>…но на всякий случай он <i>хорошенько</i> вымылся, когда подошёл его черёд.</p><p>Улёгшись в свою постель, он затушил свечу и забрался под одеяло.</p><p>Снаружи завывала вьюга — и это в месяц Начала морозов-то! — и задувала в окна. В дом проникла стужа.</p><p>Завтра, вероятно, одна, а может, и несколько вен у Нурелиона воспалятся. Может, откроется кашель. Квинту не хотелось подниматься, но всё же он это сделал. Нужно достать ещё одно одеяло. Рано он затушил свечу.</p><p>В темноте Квинт едва не сшиб ширму и ойкнул. Колено резко разболелось, ступни, по счастью, он вдел в туфли, поэтому пальцы ног не пострадали.</p><p>— Что могло произойти такого, чтобы ты расшумелся? — возмутился Нурелион.</p><p>— Тепла искал, — отшутился Квинт, хотя было невесело.</p><p>— Чтобы его получить, обязательно так шуметь? Иди сюда! — Зачем его позвали, Квинт не уточнил, это не имело значения. Он стянул одеяло, набросил на плечи и — уже осторожно — подошёл к кровати Нурелиона. — Ложись.</p><p>Два раза приглашать не потребовалось. Квинт укрыл Нурелиона и забрался в его постель, изрядно нагретую.</p><p>Тесно, тепло и уютно — так, в трёх словах, можно назвать то, что происходило. Раньше что-то подобное только снилось, причём гораздо более откровенное. Никаких грубых шерстяных, коловших тело ночных рубашек, только нагие тела. Во сне Квинт жадно ощупывал гладкое альтмерское тело, тянулся к губам, забрасывал ногу на худое, с извитым рисунком вен бедро.</p><p>Лучше не вспоминать, иначе тело откликнется на близость. Виски взмокли, в них застучало, когда Квинт запустил пальцы в волосы Нурелина, погладил затылок.</p><p>Обоим не спалось. Квинт опасался, что не уснёт вообще, потому что в первый раз выпала такая возможность сделать то, что он хотел. Он жадно ощупал непривычной формы ухо, задержал пальцы на заострённом кончике…</p><p>— С ухом осторожнее, — предупредил Нурелион.</p><p>— Простите, если причинил боль. — Квинт быстро осознал, что извинился зря: упиравшийся в бедро член он не почувствовал бы, если бы вдруг лишился чувствительности. Сплетни не соврали: уши, гордость меров, отзывчивы на ласки.</p><p>— Не причинил, как раз таки нет… — Нурелион это прохрипел.</p><p>Квинт наслышан, как в Великую войну у альтмеров срезали именно кончики ушей — наверняка чтобы причинить как можно больше боли.</p><p>Он осмелел и, приподнялся и навис над Нурелионом, затем поцеловал хрящ, где только что были его пальцы, затем вобрал в рот кончик, прикусил — совсем легонечко, лизнул это место.</p><p>Теперь не удивляло, отчего иные его сородичи норовили лечь с мерами. Даже если женились на имперках, всё равно заводили именно остроухих любовниц. Одна такая пара имперца и босмерки снимала комнату в таверне, чтобы спрятаться от ревнивой жены.</p><p>Натешившись с ухом, Квинт отстранился, удобно устроил голову на подушке и охотно подставил губы для поцелуя, жадно ощупал плечи, прикрытые толстой тканью, погладил грудь, задержал палец на соске, твёрдом… Ласки возбудили — в первую очередь его самого. Чувствительная головка, что открывалась при возбуждении, ощутимо — до болезненности — потёрлась о ткань.</p><p>Нурелион знал, что Квинт легко поддаётся зову похоти, и всё равно позвал в свою постель. И это развязало тому руки, придало смелости задрать рубашку и обхватить ладонью возбуждённый конец, горячий и твёрдый. Крайней плоти нет, отметил Квинт. Непривычно, если учесть, что он при дрочке любил отодвигать шкурку — до лёгкой боли в натянутой до предела уздечке.</p><p>— Я чист, — предупредил он.</p><p>Он вымылся <i>слишком хорошо</i> на всякий случай — и этот случай представился.</p><p>— Думаешь, я бы подпустил неряху к себе настолько близко? — Нурелион ни на долю не смягчился. Квинт бы, если бы его член ласкал кто-то другой, разговаривать бы смог только сбивчиво.</p><p>Это верно: все Навалы чистоплотны с самого детства, этого у них не отнять.</p><p>Слухи не соврали — у высоких всё прямо пропорционально росту. Квинту наверняка будет больно — собственные пальцы куда тоньше и меньше члена Нурелиона, да и, кроме них, утех не случалось уже — сколько лет? пять? восемь? десяток, а то и дюжину? Это если не считать регулярного рукоблудия.</p><p>Ну и пусть будет больно. Раньше или позже, но пришлось бы привыкнуть, подстроиться друг под друга. Почему бы не сейчас, когда они в одной постели?</p><p>Всё стремительно быстро, попыталась испортить впечатления мысль. Квинт отмёл её и, перевернувшись на другой бок, потянулся к прикроватному столику. Баночку, которую сегодня держал в руках, он узнал бы на ощупь, а тонкий запах колокольчика окончательно убедил, что он на верном пути.</p><p>Зелья бы, разгоняющего тень, но отвлекаться не хотелось, поэтому Квинт только смазал ладонь эмульсией и придвинулся к Нурелиону как можно ближе, свёл два члена и принялся их наглаживать. Может, смазка и не понадобилась бы — сочившегося предэякулята ой как много.</p><p>Ощутив, что Нурелион невольно толкнулся в руку, Квинт отпустил его, перевернулся на противоположный бок и, отклячив ягодицы, поёрзал, пристраиваясь как можно удобнее для обоих…</p><p>Он ждал сильной боли — но ощутил слабую, когда головка, крупная, протиснулась через кольцо мышц. Могло быть больнее, если бы Квинт не имел привычки ласкать себя, вводя в зад два пальца. Если раньше он мог и проклясть первого любовника, пробудившего страсть, то теперь привычка сыграла на руку.</p><p>Квинт быстро поймал ритм, как можно и прижался ягодицами к Нурелиону, принял того в себя — до самых яичек. Привык к немалому размеру он быстро, напротив: отыскал хорошее от ощущения наполненности. Он выгнулся так, чтобы член скользнул по предстательной железе.</p><p>…а вот помочь себе рукой не позволил мастер Нурелион. Тот оттолкнул его руку и обхватил конец своей.</p><p>При свете дня бы увидеть ладонь с набухшими на тыле венами на имперском конце с бледно-розовой кожей — настолько тонкой, что через неё просвечивала синева вен; с багровой головкой, блестевшей от предсемени.</p><p>Всё, что осталось у Квинта — воображение, а оно у него богатое. Он кончил ярко — настолько, что в ушах зазвенело. Собственный — или то Нурелиона? — стон он услышал откуда-то издалека…</p><p>Отдышался Квинт быстро, а вот шевелиться не хотелось, хотя надо было бы подняться, сменить простыню и надеть другую ночную рубашку, а не спать в этой, влажной и липкой от семени.</p><p>Ничего удивительного, что всё произошло слишком бурно. Квинт истосковался по утехам, к тому же…</p><p>Он никогда не видел, чтобы наставник задерживался с женщинами или мужчинами дальше споров и обсуждений зелий. И это при всём том, что альтмерки в Виндхельме проживали. Одна из них торговала на рынке — совсем рядом.</p><p>Казалось порой, что Нурелион женат на алхимическом столе. Иногда думалось, что у него не встаёт.</p><p>Порой Квинт допускал шаловливую мысль, что его наставник не знал, куда вообще следовало совать член.</p><p>Ну что ж, гипотезы одна за другой опровергнуты. Волей-неволей, но придётся выпростаться из-под одеяла и объятий. Вздохнув, Квинт сел и нашарил выделанные внутри овчиной туфли и сунул в них ступни, после поднялся в надежде, что в кромешной темноте безошибочно отыщет зелье ночного зрения.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Несмотря на то, что оба уснули поздно, Квинт пробудился рано. Иное дело, что он не хотел выбираться из объятий Нурелиона в утренний холод. Хотелось лежать, ощущать тёплое дыхание на затылке.<p>Если бы Квинт и Нурелион — вдруг — восьмого числа Начала морозов оказались в Сиродиле, всё равно бы не захотелось вылезать из постели. Уж где, а на родине о холодах речь шла до переезда в Скайрим. Сейчас бы Квинту месяц, когда только-только начинают опадать листья, показался тёплым.</p><p>Всё же пришлось подняться. Нурелион, ранняя пташка, тоже пробудился и разворчался, дескать, то, что происходило между ними сейчас, не должно накладывать отпечаток на <i>общее</i> дело.</p><p>Утро, тёмное, как ночь, походило на предыдущие — Квинт сначала разжёг очаг, после нагрел воды, умылся, выбрился, подстриг бакенбарды и вычистил зубы толчёным мелом. Потом он наполнил утюг горящими углями и выгладил рубашки. Уж что, а эта привычка не стоила времени, потому что в любом случае наверх надевался жилет, однако мысль, что на теле мятая вещь, претила.</p><p>Квинт не изменился спустя — сколько лет? пять? восемь? десяток, а то и дюжину? — с тех пор, как он приехал в Скайрим. Эта мысль потешила самолюбие. Он не расплылся вопреки предсказаниям сестрицы: «После тридцати ты станешь рыхлым и мягким, как твой папочка». Увидеться бы, но не по причине, что соскучился, а чтобы она взяла свои слова назад.</p><p>— Это ещё что такое? — Нурелион нахмурил брови, когда Квинт завозился с медной запонкой.</p><p>Тот улыбнулся.</p><p>Жёлтая, расшитая оранжевой с красным нитью рубашка и коричневые просторные штаны именно такого кроя были модными в Сиродиле — сколько лет назад? пять? восемь? десяток, а то и дюжину? Квинт впервые надел этот наряд в месяц Начала морозов, потому что цветом ему напомнил опавшие листья.</p><p>И в Скайрим уехал тоже в это же время.</p><p>— Забыли? Я был в этой одежде, когда мы впервые встретились, — ответил он.</p><p>— Ага, а ещё — дрожащий и с посиневшими губами, потому что сатиновая рубашка ни скампа не грела.</p><p>— Если беспокоитесь, что замёрзну насмерть, то не волнуйтесь, — отозвался Квинт и запахнул нордский дублёный жилет, надетый поверх наряда.</p><p>— Не в том дело. Ты добавил лишний штрих к портрету настоящего сиродильца, и это… — Нурелион сжал запястье, поросшее тёмными — куда темнее, чем на голове — волосами запястье. — Ты никогда не пытался подстроиться под них, — «них» — должно означать «нордов», — чтобы продажи шли лучше.</p><p>Это верно: Квинт знал свою, имперскую, цену. Сначала было сложно, после стало легче. «Белый флакон» не закрылся — и это его большая заслуга, а не только прекрасного алхимика Нурелиона.</p><p>Чтобы лавка не сгинула, придётся прекратить тратить время на болтовню и заняться завтраком…</p><p>Зайчатина размягчилась за ночь в маринаде из винного уксуса, розмарина, чеснока и лука. Получилось вкусно. Расчёты Квинта оказались верными, но как взрослого не превратить в младенца, так и старое мясо не сделать нежным. Оно мягче, чем вчера, но всё равно пришлось долго пережёвывать, а после — запивать медовым узваром. Можно, конечно, и элем, однако пьянство и торговля несовместимы. И этот урок дала Лукреция Навал.</p><p>И Квинт, и Нурелион разговаривали мало. Каждому не терпелось заняться своим делом: первому — открыть лавку, встать за прилавок и расставить зелья на полках по размерам бутылочек; второму — за записи или за алхимический стол.</p><p>Открыть двери пришлось, увы, раньше времени. Квинт поперхнулся, когда кто-то не просто постучался, а загрохотал.</p><p>— Откройте, стража! — Пришлось подняться и, кашляя, направиться к двери.</p><p>Что, скамп побери, им понадобилось?</p><p>Опять, что ли, убили женщину?!</p><p>Квинт знал — лучше не перечить. Чего доброго, взломают замок. Да и промедление насторожит, а ведь ни он, ни Нурелион ни в чём не виноваты!</p><p>В лицо задул морозный ветер, когда он отпер дверь. Одна из снежинок попала в глаз, другая осела аккурат на вышитом на жёлтом фоне оранжевом кленовом листе на рукаве.</p><p>Квинт успел заметить и собравшихся зевак, и замерших торговцев, только-только начавших раскладывать товары на прилавках.</p><p>Стражники, чьих лиц, как всегда, не разглядеть под шлемами, втиснулись внутрь, и Квинт закрыл дверь, оградил «Белый флакон» от чужих липких взглядов.</p><p>— Что-то произошло? — уточнил он. — Я думал, мы это выяснили ещё вчера.</p><p>— Это было вчера, — стражник прогремел окованными сапогами, встал у прилавка и вытаращился на полку с многочисленными флаконами, — а сегодня вскрылись новые обстоятельства. — Он развернулся так, что звенья кольчуги звякнули. — Где второй?</p><p>Вот так: не просьба пригласить побеседовать, а безликое уточнение без упоминания.</p><p>Звать никого не пришлось. Нурелион вышел сам и встал между стражами и алхимическим столом, скрестив перевитые болезненно извитыми венами предплечья.</p><p>— Что происходит? — уточнил он, поглядев сначала на Квинта, потом на «гостей».</p><p>— Вопросы здесь задаю я, альтмер! — Ждать хорошего не придётся, судя по презрительно выплюнутому названию расы. Не «остроухий» — и то хорошо. — Первый: вы изготавливаете бальзамы для мёртвых?</p><p>— Да. — В этом ничего предосудительного Квинт не видел. Умирали рано или поздно все, жрица Аркея охотно скупала бальзамы.</p><p>— Кто, кроме Хелгирд, их покупает?</p><p>— Данмеры, которые не хотят хоронить сородичей по местным традициям. Чтобы предотвратить разложение до того, как доставят тело в Морровинд. — Замечу, что зелья варим не только мы. Бальзамы — тоже.</p><p>— На что это ты намекаешь, имперец, а? — Всё ясно: один из «гостей» — расист.</p><p>Квинт намекал на придворного мага со странным прозвищем — Неживой, подходившим некроманту. Состав бальзама несложен, его сможет изготовить тот, кто обучен алхимии.</p><p>Само собой, подозрения Квинт не высказал вслух.</p><p>Ярлова чародея никто не тронет. Ещё когда убили первую девушку, Фриггу Расколотый Щит, Виола Джордано пыталась обратить внимание стражи на Вунферта Неживого, но её попытки не увенчались успехом. Провалились в Обливион и попытки донести до простых людей, что придворный маг непрост, а со скелетами в сундуках, вероятно, в прямом значении.</p><p>Никто не захотел связываться с ярлом.</p><p>Не захотят и сейчас…</p><p>Второй страж, до этого молчавший, заговорил — куда спокойнее, чем первый:</p><p>— Видите ли, в чём причина! — Его пронзительный взгляд из-под закрытого шлема Квинт ощутил очень явно, хотя глаз не видел. — При тщательном изучении тела выяснилось, что убийца забальзамировал его, прежде чем срезал куски плоти. Поэтому от вам требуется вспомнить, кому вы продали бальзамы, и назвать имена. От нас — обыскать ваш дом. Видите ли, ещё вскрылось, что убийца знал, какие куски и чем отрезать, а для этого нужны определённые инструменты.</p><p>Второй куда спокойнее, чем первый, но это спокойствие не умалило волнения. Наоборот, усилило: Квинт не исключал возможности, что инструменты кто-то подбросил — «Белый флакон» открыт для покупателей.</p><p>— Вы не имеете права… — воспротивился Нурелион.</p><p>— Что ты так разволновался, альтмер? — съехидничал тот самый стражник, заметно презиравший всех, кроме сородичей-нордов.</p><p>— И правда, мастер, нам ведь бояться нечего, потому что мы не убивали ту женщину. — Квинт хотел бы погладить золотистое запястье, но не при посторонних.</p><p>Он бодро проговорил, хотя на душе скребли даже не альфики, а крупные злые сенчи. Варианта два. Первый: стражи управятся быстро и отыщут подброшенный кем-то набор инструментов.</p><p>Второй: они действительно явились не с целью закрыть расследование и успокоить горожан, а разобраться, найти правду и продолжить искать, если ничего здесь не найдут.</p><p>Во втором случае они перевернут всё и вытащат ларь с проклятым содержимым, от которого Квинт не успел избавиться.</p><p>Он сделал вид, будто настолько уверен в своей невиновности, что ему без нужды следить за обыском. Он достал лист бумаги и чернильницу. Макнув перо, вывел первое данмерское имя. Неровно, к тому же капли соскользнули.</p><p>Проклятье, лист испорчен. Квинт отложил его.</p><p>Вторая попытка получилась успешнее. Плевать на кляксы, важнее, что почерк уверенный. Имён на самом деле вспомнилось не так уж и много, включая Хелгирд. Он посыпал список песком и оставил подсыхать, после отправился этажом выше.</p><p>Обыск начался с личных покоев.</p><p>Всё логично…</p><p>— Это ещё что? Дайте! — Нурелион даже не приказал, а взмолился, что на него не похоже.</p><p>Всё ясно: флакон нашли.</p><p>— Ещё чего?! Быстро убрал руки, альтмер!</p><p>Квинт никогда так быстро не взбирался по крутым ступенькам.</p><p>Первое, что бросилось в глаза — небрежно разбросанная одежда, прежде аккуратно, по швам сложенная.</p><p>Сам флакон вертел в руках один из стражей.</p><p>— Это что? — уточнил он.</p><p>— Белый флакон, — отозвался Квинт. — В его честь названо это место.</p><p>— Почему спрятан?</p><p>— Потому что разбит и непригоден ни для использования, ни даже для привлечения внимания. Белое матовое стекло — большая редкость. Я надеялся найти мастера, который заделает трещину.</p><p>Может, эти норды не слышали об изобретении Куралмила. Может, и слышали, но не подумали, что невзрачная испорченная вещица — на самом деле легендарная. Стражник повертел его, поднёс близко к глазам, заглянул внутрь. Не приметив ничего необычного, сунул в золотистые руки и пошёл за ширму. Краем глаза Квинт заметил, как Нурелион прижал заветную вещицу к груди; как по белому стекла тёмно-красная капелька, когда тот неосторожно порезался о скол.</p><p>Квинт нашёл повод не объясняться — сейчас, во всяком случае. Он следил за стражами, заодно подбирал слова оправдания, почему спрятал белый флакон.</p><p>Обойтись полуправдой, мол, засомневался, что разбитый хлам — не подделка?</p><p>Однако как объяснить, почему не показал Нурелиону, который наверняка бы определил?</p><p>Что-нибудь придумается. Пока следовало взмолиться, чтобы норды не ничего не сломали. Когда они, не найдя в вещах Нурелиона ничего необычного, а также тайников в стенах и фальшпанелей в шкафах, направились вниз, Квинт взмолился:</p><p>— Я всё, что надо, покажу и достану сам, но умоляю: ничего не разбейте!</p><p>— Ты глянь, как имперец готов ползать в коленях! — хохотнул расист. — Все они такие… Когда им надо, и жопу подставят.</p><p>Квинт молча проглотил обвинение.</p><p>Утро, прекрасно начавшееся, безнадёжно испортилось. Руки подрагивали, и он едва не выронил реторту.</p><p>Стражники долго обыскивали — под прилавком, кухню, кладовую. Сейф и тот затребовали открыть, заглянули в мешочек с монетами, по счастью, ни одной не взяв.</p><p>Они, как и должно быть, ушли ни с чем, однако Квинту легче не стало. Беспокоило не то, что придётся потратить немало времени, чтобы навести порядок.</p><p>Квинт бросился наверх и замер, когда вбежал.</p><p>Мастер Нурелион сидел за столом, бережно одной рукой держал белый флакон, а золотистым пальцем второй, свободной, поглаживал трещину.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Сплошное чёрное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не тем, кто разбросал вещи, наводить порядок. Квинт помнил, как в таверну приходили по наущению конкурентов в поисках скумы, а ещё перерыли, когда выслеживали преступника, которого якобы укрыла Лукреция Навал.</p>
<p>Работы после обыска всегда прибавлялось. Приходилось убить день, чтобы разложить-расставить вещи по местам.</p>
<p>Надо бы прибрать беспорядок, однако Квинт не смог сдвинуться с места. Он сидел напротив Нурелиона, руки покоились на коленях. Голову он держал прямо, заставлял себя глядеть в янтарные глаза, в которых плясали золотистые искорки — не счастья, а отчаяния. Альтмерское лицо враз осунулось, постарело — всего лишь за одно-единственное утро.</p>
<p>Тянуло встать с жёсткого стула и уйти, найти себе оправдание, мол, нужно привести «Белый флакон» в относительно приличный вид. Покупателей беспорядок не привлечёт.</p>
<p>Однако оставить Нурелиона Квинт не смог. Вид болезненный, отметил он. Руки, сжимавшие флакон, подрагивали. Лицо… Нет, показалось, что оно перекосилось.</p>
<p>— Мастер… — Квинт намеренно начал разговор, чтобы вспухшее донельзя напряжение наконец раскололось, пошло трещинами, будто белый флакон в золотистых руках.</p>
<p>Нурелион вздрогнул и прижал к груди драгоценную вещицу, словно забоялся, что её отберут, после посмотрел не сквозь Квинта, а в лицо.</p>
<p>— Ну давай, — и голос звучал глухо, а не певуче, как разговаривали альтмеры, — замогильно, — попытайся объясниться. Может, и поверю.</p>
<p>Руки дрогнули. Квинт подскочил, чтобы поймать белый флакон, но Нурелион удержал и отшатнулся, полный решимости не отдавать то, что так долго искал. В глазах сверкали огоньки — уже яростные, рот кривился.</p>
<p>— Хорошо! — Квинт сел на место и уставился на собственные ладони, розовые, широкие, не жилистые, но более грубые, чем у Нурелиона, с квадратными ногтями. — Когда он принёс флакон, я подумал, что это подделка…</p>
<p>Он поведал всё — в том числе и то, что ему было больно смотреть на то, как Нурелион, разочаровываясь, раз за разом сдавал; что, поняв, что белый флакон настоящий, забоялся, что от новой боли хрупкое, будто стекло, здоровье наставника треснет.</p>
<p>Тот осторожно поставил флакон на стол, покрутил, провёл пальцем по стенке, поскрёб ногтем. Губы дрожали, а в глазах… Такого отчаяния Квинт давно не видел.</p>
<p>— Почему. Он. Треснут? — Нурелион побледнел, отчего каждая морщина выделилась. Теперь стало заметно, что ему лет — много — на сотню-две самое меньшее — больше, чем Квинту Навалу.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — развёл тот руками, — он был…</p>
<p>— Лжёц! Ты уже солгал! — Нурелион настолько разозлился, что не захотел услышать правду. Шаг-второй, он схватил Квинта за плечи и встряхнул. — Почему! На белом!.. Трещина?!</p>
<p>Тот попытался вывернуться — уж слишком болезненная схватка, причём необычайно сильная — наверняка останутся кровоподтёки. Бесплодная попытка, только напрасно порвал рубашку — треск ткани об этом ясно дал понять.</p>
<p>Румянец пятнами, лихорадочный блеск и пена на губах и усах Квинту ой как не понравились.</p>
<p>— Мастер, умоляю, выслушайте!.. — предпринял он очередную попытку успокоить разбушевавшегося Нурелиона.</p>
<p>Тот замер, но всего на мгновение.</p>
<p>На проклятое мгновение — румянец сменился бледностью, а изящные альтмерские черты искривились с одной стороны, после Нурелион начал заваливаться. Квинт успел подхватить его под руки, чтобы не упал.</p>
<p>Тяжёлый… Даэдрот, какой же тяжёлый семифутовый Нурелион. Квинт, ни разу не воин, с трудом его усадил на стул. Нужны взять сердечные капли, стоявшие на прикроватном столике именно на такой случай…</p>
<p>…с той лишь разницей, что их теперь придётся поискать. Куда отшвырнули флакончик треклятые норды, неясно.</p>
<p>Голова Нурелиона откинулась, из открытого рта вырвалось шумное дыхание.</p>
<p>— Потерпите — чуть-чуть! — взмолился Квинт.</p>
<p>Но едва он отошёл, Нурелион начал заваливаться набок. Проклятье, не вовремя как! Придётся перетащить на кровать, ведь помочь-то некому!</p>
<p>Квинт обхватил грудную клетку. Нурелиона. Ноги подкосились, Квинт раз или два за что-то зацепился, после второго расплакался от отчаяния, потому треклятая кровать, казалось, отодвинулась — до самого Сиродила. Нет — до островов Саммерсет.</p>
<p>…но Квинт обязан дотащить Нурелиона — и дотащит, несмотря на препятствие в виде коврика, небрежно им откинутого ногой, чтобы не мешал. Словно второе дыхание открылось — и он, подойдя к кровати, бережно уложил Нурелиона, закинул одну ногу, затем другую…</p>
<p>— Есть тут кто? — услышал он.</p>
<p>Проклятье, что ж так не вовремя? Вчерашний день прошёл почти впустую, сегодняшний более чем насыщен.</p>
<p>— Погодите! — Квинт не торопился. Сначала он снимет с Нурелиона сапоги, затем укроет одеялом…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>И пусть семейка нордов сколько угодно гадает, что случилось. Пусть женщина с неодобрением глядит на беспорядок сколько влезет. Те, кто знал, насколько аккуратны обитатели «Белого флакона» не будут смотреть с таким презрением. Квинт не собирался извиняться. Тем лучше, если ничего не купят. Не придётся тратить время на болтовню, а после — на пересчитывание монет.<p>Норды купили зелье выносливости, уточнили, как принимать. Квинт согласился на их условия и продал чуть больше, чем за полцены, но при этом поставил своё условие — озвучил причину, ради которой спустился:</p>
<p>— Прошу… Нет, умоляю: пригласите сюда храмового лекаря! Мастеру плохо…</p>
<p>Голос надломился и задрожал. Плевать, лишь бы согласились, потому что он не хотел оставлять Нурелиона одного.</p>
<p>Норды удивлённо переглянулись.</p>
<p>— Кого? — уточнил мужчина и пригладил русую, заплетённую в косу бороду. — Вряд ли он захочет из храма Талоса…</p>
<p>Дурак, пузатый, заплывший жиром. Неужели неясно, что, когда плохо, всё равно, кому из богов служит лекарь?</p>
<p>— Любого! — Квинт взвизгнул и, поняв, что криком только спугнёт тех, кто мог ему помочь, заговорил тише: — Ему очень плохо, понимаете?</p>
<p>Норды поняли.</p>
<p>— Дуй в храм, — приказал отец сыну. Когда тот скрылся за дверью, подхватил одной рукой тяжёлый рюкзак, второй — жену, явно беременную, под руку, после они покинули лавку.</p>
<p>Квинт закрыл за ними дверь и поторопился наверх.</p>
<p>Нурелион, завидев его, не смог ничего сказать, только замычал. Одной рукой он махнул, вторая — безжизненно лежала вдоль туловища. И лицо… Проклятье, правый уголок рта опущен, из него потекла слюна. Ещё и один зрачок намного больше другого…</p>
<p>Это не сердечный приступ. Квинт зажмурился, вдохнул и взялся за голенище сапога.</p>
<p>Если это то, о чём он подумал, дело плохо. Нурелион будет долго прикован к постели, если не всегда.</p>
<p>Проклятый белый флакон! Квинт посмотрел на оставшуюся на столе треклятую вещицу. Трещина казалась чёрным рисунком на белом.</p>
<p>Разбить бы, мелькнула мысль, запустить в стену, чтобы остались только осколки, но, увидев отчаяние в янтарных глазах, Квинт отмёл эту мысль.</p>
<p>Нурелиону плохо в том числе и его стараниями.</p>
<p>Квинт сел на краешек кровати и задумался. Треклятый лекарь медлил, а он — не знал, чем помочь. Ни одного зелья, которое помогло бы немощным встать и побежать, не существовало. Если бы кто-то разработал рецепт, снискал бы славу великого алхимика.</p>
<p>Так, укрыть Нурелиона, чтобы не замёрз… Или не надо? В доме тепло, после как-нибудь разберёт постель.</p>
<p>Где же лекарь, скамп бы его побрал? Может, малец пронёсся мимо храма?</p>
<p>В конце концов, какое дело нордам до альтмера, пусть и уникального алхимика?</p>
<p>Квинт поднялся и отошёл за ширму.</p>
<p>Права Аделина: он — мразь. Он отобрал мамино внимание. Из-за него Лукреции Навал пришлось долго и тяжело работать, чтобы отбить хоть часть денег — не только украденных, но и потраченных на мага из Коллегии Шепчущих. В итоге мама однажды упала и не поднялась…</p>
<p>Теперь Нурелион при смерти.</p>
<p>Квинт утёр лицо, затем потянулся к полотенцу, чтобы вытереть нос. Не хватало позорного хлюпанья.</p>
<p>Он плакал, горько, но бесшумно. Нурелион замычал. Хотелось к нему подойти, но треклятые слёзы лились не переставая, остановились, когда раздался стук в дверь. Надежда согрела душу — лекарь пришёл!</p>
<p>Со ступенек Квинт не сошёл, а сбежал. И замер, разочарованный: явившаяся данмерка — явно не лекарь.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, сегодня «Белый флакон» закрыт, — спокойно проговорил он, выпроводив посетительницу. — Приходите завтра.</p>
<p>…если и завтра сможет работать.</p>
<p>Та вяло попыталась уговорить продать виноград джазби, причём надавила на жалость, дескать, прибыла аж из Рифта. Квинт было солгал, что этого нет в наличии, но…</p>
<p>…всё-таки продал то, что просила данмерка, но дверь закрыть не успел: мужчина в жреческой робе направлялся к «Белому флакону».</p>
<p>Лекарь…</p>
<p>Надежда.</p>
<p>Квинт встретил его и проводил наверх, не забыв предупредить — на всякий случай:</p>
<p>— Мастер Нурелион не имеет никакого отношения к Талмору.</p>
<p>…более того — из-за Куралмила, прижившегося в Скайриме, Нурелиона не жаловали свои сородичи, но это он пояснять не стал.</p>
<p>— Это мне известно. — Лекарь посмотрел огромными, невероятно глубокими серыми глазами, опушёнными белёсыми ресницами, и отвернулся.</p>
<p>Квинт подвёл его к кровати. Воняло мочой, и он понял почему, завидев мокрое пятно на штанах Нурелиона. Тот дышал открытым ртом.</p>
<p>Лекаря, впрочем, это не смутило. Тот приподнял одно веко, затем другое, затем попросил Квинта снять с Нурелиона ножные обмотки. Пока тот возился, согнул поочерёдно каждую руку, затем уточнил:</p>
<p>— Он склонен к кровотечениям?</p>
<p>— Нет, — ответил Квинт. — Вены воспалялись — это было.</p>
<p>— Хм… — Лекарь подошёл к столу и взял перо. — Как он лечился?</p>
<p>…зельем, что растворяло тромбы. Тем самым, что в высокой концентрации — яд. Если намазать им оружие, враг истечёт от кровотечения.</p>
<p>Квинт рассказал всё, что знал о болезни Нурелиона, поглядел, как пером лекарь черкнул по одной ступне, затем по другой. Если на здоровой ноге все пальцы согнулись, то на недвижимой большой, напротив, разогнулся.</p>
<p>Лекарь дослушал и, сложив на груди руки, уставился выразительными глазами на Квинта:</p>
<p>— Скажу так: сначала я заподозрил, что тромб закупорил один из сосудов головного мозга, но… — он покачал головой, — слишком обширное поражение. Когда вы рассказали про то зелье, всё встало на свои места. Кровоизлияние!</p>
<p>— Лопнул сосуд, выходит? — Квинт дождался, когда ком в горле перестанет мешать, после уточнил: — Но почему?</p>
<p>Нурелион глядел в потолок. Слышал или нет, неясно.</p>
<p>— Вам лучше знать, — пожал плечами жрец. — Полагаю, — он окинул взглядом комнату, — переволновался, когда вас обыскивали.</p>
<p>— Да, он разволновался… — Квинт предпочёл не вдаваться в подробности, поэтому только поддакнул. — Что мне делать?</p>
<p>Ответ на вопрос он получил: ждать, набраться терпения и ухаживать за парализованным Нурелионом, который, вероятно, останется недвижимым до самой смерти. Поить зельями, чтобы восполнить запас сил.</p>
<p>…или ядами, чтобы оборвать жизнь.</p>
<p>— Если бы не склонность к тромбам, посоветовал бы кровоостанавливающие травы. Как их смешать, думаю, не мне вам рассказывать, — добавил лекарь.</p>
<p>Он не взял ни септима, удовольствовался несколькими склянками с зельями. Квинт проводил его…</p>
<p>…и остался один на один с бедой, которую сам же большей частью и породил. Он варил зелья для раненых, но никогда не ухаживал за лежачими. Ещё и с беспорядком нужно как-то расправиться.</p>
<p>Квинт вывел большими буквами на листе бумаги «Не работает» и поцепил на дверь, затем поднялся к Нурелиону. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, беспомощный.</p>
<p>Первым делом — снять тряпки, рассудил Квинт. Только как, если лекарь посоветовал не переворачивать? Жалко, но придётся срезать вещи и, если на то пошло, оставить Нурелиона голым, укрыть двумя одеялами, чтобы не замёрз. И смачивать губы.</p>
<p>Квинт взял нож, самый острый из найденных. Вещи — это вещи, их можно сшить.</p>
<p>Они, вероятно, не понадобятся…</p>
<p>Нет, не нужно об этом думать. Либо Нурелион поправится, либо Квинт себя за это не простит. Как себя накажет, тот не решил. Придумается что-нибудь.</p>
<p>Тряпки свалились на пол, Квинт подсунул под Нурелиона кусок шкуры, завёрнутый в простыню. Придётся много стирать, часто смачивать губы, чтобы не пересыхали, а позднее — вливать бульон в рот. Сегодня — пока — на это время Квинт выделил, а после…</p>
<p>…хотелось верить, что уже завтра — даже сегодня к вечеру — Нурелиону станет легче вопреки словам лекаря. Тот мог ошибиться — все ошибаются. Главное — не ждать, иначе время протянется слишком долго, лучше потратить его на уборку.</p>
<p>Квинт этим и занялся: собрал вещи, рассовал по сундукам. Когда поднял с пола одну из мантий, причудливую зелёную, расшитую золотистым тонким узором, расчувствовался. Нурелион ни разу не надел её, но бережно хранил то, что привёз с родины. Даже моль не поела тонкий паучий шёлк. Красивая вещь… Квинт бережно сложил её по швам. Когда-нибудь упросит наставника надеть эту красоту, а пока ей место в шкафу.</p>
<p>…Он прибрался в спальне. Почти. Осталось вернуть древний флакон в ларь, однако Квинт не смог преодолеть отвращение и не прикоснулся к вещице, зиявшей тёмной трещиной на белом стекле. Всё же не зря легенды лгут: не следует забирать вещи из гробниц, чтобы не навлечь на себя проклятие. До того, как Довакин приволок белый флакон, у Квинта всё шло пусть не безупречно, но хорошо. Тот только вчера упивался светлыми взаимными чувствами, а сегодня они треснули, испоганили две жизни. Но если Квинту поделом, то Нурелиону за что?</p>
<p>Размышлять над этим не хотелось — да и времени мало. Ещё много работы.</p>
<p>Квинт ненадолго покинул лавку, чтобы набрать воды, после вернулся.</p>
<p>Нурелион взглянул на него и снова уставился в потолок, сжал губы, когда Квинт провёл по ним мокрой тряпицей, словно не хотел пить. Он должен проголодаться и испытать жажду, потому что поел только утром, однако отказался.</p>
<p>Квинт сжал золотистую здоровую — здоровую, а не разбитую параличом — и пообещал:</p>
<p>— Я сделаю всё, чтобы вы поднялись на ноги.</p>
<p>Он улыбнулся, чтобы подбодрить Нурелиона, но улыбка пропала, когда тот вяло оттолкнул его руку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Просвет на чёрном</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Квинт вздрогнул, когда раздалось:</p>
<p>— Дзинь!</p>
<p>Подвешенный над дверью колокольчик возвестил, что кто-то пришёл. Если раньше Квинт стоял либо за прилавком, либо находился на кухне и всё слышал, то теперь, увы, вынужден проводить немало времени наверху, и спускаться время от времени.</p>
<p>Покупатель явился не вовремя. Пока Квинт отвлёкся, Нурелион оттолкнул ложку с куриным бульоном. Тёплое содержимое пролилось на грудь и покоившуюся на ней неподвижную руку, расплылось по полотенцу.</p>
<p>Опять капризы… Квинт отставил миску, но промолчал. Если бы не пришли, он бы начал упрашивать — опять бесплодно.</p>
<p>Нурелион отказывался от еды, с трудом удавалось запихнуть в него пару ложек.</p>
<p>— Ну что мне с вами делать? — вздохнул Квинт и убрал перепачканное полотенце.</p>
<p>Пока следовало уделить время тому, кто пришёл. Как знать? Может, сиделка откликнулась на объявление. Постороннему, разумеется, боязно довериться, но иного выхода Квинт не видел. Он очень мало спал и из-за этого не с улыбкой, как раньше, встречал покупателей, а с надеждой, что те вскоре покинут «Белый флакон».</p>
<p>Его лицо осунулось, серые глаза ввалились. Только нос выделялся. И рубашки болтались.</p>
<p>Если бы Нурелион с завидным упорством не отказывался от подпитки! Но он отталкивал руку и плотно сжимал губы. Что-то пытался сказать, но слов не разобрать. Ничего от красивого голоса с певучим альтмерским акцентом не осталось.</p>
<p>Лекарь разрешил поворачивать Нурелиона на бок — и Квинт это делал, разгонял застоявшуюся кровь, чтобы не появились пролежни, после — втирать в кожу мазь.</p>
<p>Вспомнив, что его ждут, тот выбросил мысли из головы и покинул спальню.</p>
<p>Квинт отдавал себе отчёт, что чем больше покупателей, тем больше прибыль и тем больше он накопит денег; укажет в объявлении бо́льшую сумму, а не крохи, что предлагал раньше. За увесистый мешочек септимов, глядишь, появится кто-нибудь. Но мотания туда-назад невыносимы, особенно если приходилось отрываться от стирки простыней, наспех вытирать руки, после — доставать с полок то, что просили, и искать замену тому, чего в наличии не было или обещать сварить в самое короткое время.</p>
<p>Смутная радость от получения возможной прибыли испарилась, когда Квинт увидел, кто пришёл. Эта посетительница никогда ничего не покупала. В последний раз появилась после убийства Фригги Расколотый Щит лишь затем, чтобы вручить листовку. Если тогда Квинт смолчал, то Нурелион, на её беду оказавшийся за прилавком, в привычной высокомерной манере ответил, что здесь охотно принимают травы и некоторые части тел животных, а не дворовые сплетни. Виола Джордано — так звали эту женщину — тогда фыркнула, презрительно скривила малокровное, далёкое от юности лицо и удалилась. После не приходила…</p>
<p>…до сегодняшнего дня.</p>
<p>Она прознала, что Нурелион недвижим и не сможет поставить её на место?</p>
<p>Квинт расплылся в улыбке, с какой всегда встречал покупателей.</p>
<p>— Доброго дня. Позвольте помочь с выбором.</p>
<p>— Доброго. — Виоле не к лицу нордская одежда, отметил Квинт. Да, здесь все утеплялись, как могли, потому что снега за ночь падало столько, что приходилось выходить и разбрасывать его, чтобы проложить дорожку к «Белому флакону». Однако всё равно лучше бы Виола надела платье в сиродильском стиле, а не нордский красный сарафан. — Охотно приму предложение. Моя дочка приехала, поэтому я здесь.</p>
<p>— Так вы выбираете зелье для вашей дочери, так? — Квинт сразу уловил связь между младшей Джордано и появлением Виолы в «Белом флаконе».</p>
<p>— Вы проницательны, молодой человек! — Та улыбнулась одними губами. У неё проблемы с зубами? — Я предлагала Кассии, дочке моей, прийти и выбрать самой, но она, бедняжка, так мёрзнет здесь…</p>
<p>— Вам зелье сопротивления холоду, — догадался Квинт, затем подвинул табурет и взобрался на него. Сняв несколько пузырьков, спустился. — Смотрите: это самое дорогое, флакон маленький, но хватит всего две капли, чтобы согреться. Можно в питьё, можно сразу в рот. Этот больше, — ткнул он во флакон с высоким горлом, — но гораздо менее концентрирован. Видите ли, не все переносят крепкие зелья, приходится стараться для них. Этот…</p>
<p>— Какой вы посоветуете? Я не разбираюсь в них.</p>
<p>Квинту стало неуютно от взгляда выцветших глаз.</p>
<p>Он не знал, что посоветовать женщине, которую никогда не видел, но знал, как продать.</p>
<p>— Советую взять оба. Начать с зелья меньшей концентрации, затем, когда ваша дочь к нему привыкнет, перейти на это, — ткнул он в маленький флакончик. — В таком случае привыкание пройдёт безболезненно.</p>
<p>Оно и так должно пройти безболезненно, потому что он готовил в точности по записям Нурелиона. Но Виоле знать об этом незачем.</p>
<p>Та покачала головой.</p>
<p>— Ох, молодой человек, — улыбнулась. Квинт ошибся: зубы у неё неплохи для её возраста. — Понимаю ваше желание продать, однако мне голову, пожалуйста, не морочьте. — Она расплатилась за большой флакон, но не поторопилась покинуть лавку. — Почему-то все, кто морочит мне́ голову, считают, что морочу голову я. Взять хотя бы случай с Мясником! Я пыталась донести страже, кто убийца. Всё же видно как на ладони. Но меня отсылали! «Не морочьте голову! Не морочьте голову!» Ну конечно! Кто он — ярлов чародей, и кто я — простая женщина, вдова, имперка к тому же? Что в итоге? Я оказалась права! — Виола вздохнула и, не позволив Квинту вставить хоть слово, продолжила: — Как хорошо, что этот… Неживой в тюрьме. Я запретила дочке приезжать, пока он разгуливал на свободе.</p>
<p>Вот как, значит… Мясник пойман, а Квинт об этом ничего не слышал. Наверняка разговорчики ходили…</p>
<p>Он застрял в «Белом флаконе», что неудивительно: рынок совсем рядом, а на нём — доска объявлений. Ни с одним покупателем беседа не длилась столько, сколько с Виолой Джордано.</p>
<p>— Неужели отыскался тот, для кого это открытие? — искренне удивилась та. Покачав головой и даже не забоявшись растрепать причёску, Виола добавила: — Значит, не врут люди: Нурелион настолько плох? — Квинт не собирался отвечать на столь личный вопрос. — Ох, жаль, конечно, однако это не повод запираться ото всех, молодой человек. Совсем наоборот. Я, когда мой муж слёг, выходила в люди, пока он спал. Благодаря этому не сошла с ума.</p>
<p>Ещё бы! Любящей сплетни Виоле засесть в четырёх стенах — смерти подобно.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, но у меня много дел. Пора процедить… — предпринял попытку Квинт её выпроводить.</p>
<p>— …так что приходите. Как сородич к сородичам. Из-за этого расиста Ульфрика нас, имперцев, не любят в Виндхельме. Однако не дождутся: я не покину город только по этой причине. Считаю, что нам нужно держаться вместе. Поэтому приходите в гости!</p>
<p>Последние слова Виола выкрикнула с улицы. Колокольчик громко зазвенел, когда Квинт хлопнул дверью.</p>
<p>Причина прихода сплетницы так же отчётлива, как и трещина на белом флаконе, так и не выброшенном, а припрятанном в ларь.</p>
<p>Виола Джордано пыталась познакомить свою дочь с Квинтом Навалом, прикрывалась лжезаботой о нём и лжесочувствием.</p>
<p>Тот не горел желанием знакомиться с Кассией Джордано, даже если бы нашёл время. Выздоровление Нурелиона — вот цель, но оно наступало слишком медленно. Лекарь увидел улучшение, Квинт — нет.</p>
<p>Тот вернул концентрат на место и поторопился наверх.</p>
<p>Похлёбка остыла. Проклятая Виола своей болтовнёй отняла время. Впрочем, Нурелион спал, и Квинт не решился его будить, только подоткнул одеяло, чтобы не замёрз. Не хватало ко всему прочему воспаления лёгких — спутника паралича. И не удержался, погладил прядь тёмного золота.</p>
<p>Волосы спутались, отметил он, засалились. Надо бы их вымыть, но как? Квинт протирал Нурелиона влажной тряпицей — и на этом всё. Можно, само собой, обрить голову наголо, но… Жаль красивые, немного завивавшиеся волосы. Хватит коротко постриженной бороды.</p>
<p>Квинт вздохнул, когда Нурелион выпростал руку, которой мог шевелить, из-под одеяла.</p>
<p>— Уйди, — разобрал он сквозь мычание.</p>
<p>Он начал различать слова. И где в напевность? Куда делась?</p>
<p>Лекарь заметил улучшение, потому что Нурелиона не каждый день. Потому Квинту казалось по-другому, что тот дневал и ночевал у постели. А когда каждый день, каждое мгновение сидеть рядом с больным, выздоровление наступает крайне медленно.</p>
<p>— Простите, но нет. — Квинт сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок, когда заметил в янтарных глазах злой блеск. Угол рта опустился.</p>
<p>Нурелион заметно ненавидел его — за враньё, за беспомощность. Наверняка и себя — за зависимость от постороннего человека. Помимо ужасной усталости и постоянного желания упасть на постель и забыться беспробудным сном, Квинт вынужден терпеть упрямство — детское, по-другому не назвать — от Нурелиона и ненависть; тяжёлый взгляд и оскорбление, одно из первых, что он разобрал:</p>
<p>— Лгун.</p>
<p>Вернуть хотя бы расположение — уже полдела. Хорошо бы Нурелион поверил в своё выздоровление и делал всё, чтобы оно наступило. Пусть ненавидит сколько угодно, только бы поел, выпил молока и перестал откидывать одеяло. Пусть ненавидит, когда встанет на ноги. Только бы жил.</p>
<p>— Говорил, нет? — Квинт поправил одеяло. — Спрашивают, не осталось ли чего от того, что изготовили вы, — решился он подбодрить Нурелиона. — Они доверяют вашим зельям, а не моим.</p>
<p>Он почти не солгал. Пришлось выдать изготовленные им эликсиры за зелья Нурелиона, но деньги ой как нужны: за те «крохи», как выразилась одна из женщин, просиживать у лежачего больного она не собиралась. Иных взять негде.</p>
<p>Квинт предпочёл умолчать и об обмане, и о том, что никто не заметил подмены. Он сомневался, что так же хорош, как Нурелион, склонялся к мысли, что покупателям важно́ только имя алхимика.</p>
<p>Ему было стыдно — за то, что не изменился, когда ложью почти убил Нурелиона, а теперь вынужден ухаживать, кормить, менять простыни… и терпеть унижения и обвинения.</p>
<p>Лекарь говорил, что характер становится скверным у таких больных от ощущения бессилия и зависимости от посторонних. Квинт не решился ему рассказать причину, лежавшую камнем вины на груди.</p>
<p>Он хотел кричать, когда у прилавка создавалась пусть небольшая, но очередь: «Что вам всем понадобилось именно сейчас?»</p>
<p>Квинт был готов вытурить привередливого покупателя, не решившего, чего хотелось, за дверь со словами: «Определитесь и только потом приходите».</p>
<p>Паре-тройке явившихся поглазеть и ничего не купившим он в лицо заявил: «Здесь не музей».</p>
<p>Квинт понимал, что грубость — не помощник, однако ему было плевать. Лишь бы не отвлекали, когда наступало время покормить Нурелиона, или сменить ночную рубашку, или поменять изгаженную простыню, или…</p>
<p>…или когда уставший Квинт находил время просто прилечь и подремать.</p>
<p>Но приходилось вымучивать улыбку, как можно скорее заканчивать торги и провожать покупателя.</p>
<p>Звон возвестил, заодно и напомнил, что мысли материальны. Квинт, урвавший то самое редкое мгновение и расслабленно сидевший, с трудом, будто враз состарился, поднялся и поплёлся к лестнице, спустился и… никого не застал.</p>
<p>Как так? Неужели из-за усталости показалось? Скорее всего, так и было. Проклятье, и без этого отдыха нет, ещё и галлюцинации начались. Скамп, если Квинт свихнётся, Нурелион умрёт медленной голодной смертью. Тот и так умирал.</p>
<p>Внизу пахло морозом. Свежестью, а не…</p>
<p>Чем?</p>
<p>Квинт заметил, что с той поры, как Нурелион слёг, в спальне стало пахнуть по-другому, противно, тяжело.</p>
<p>Так смердела болезнь.</p>
<p>Пусть воняет. Это означает одно — Квинт отчётливо различал запахи, а вот соображал гораздо медленнее. Вкусный морозец дал понять, что не показалось, кто-то действительно открыл дверь — и сразу закрыл с обратной стороны.</p>
<p>Зачем?</p>
<p>Недоброе чутьё подсказало — в «Белый флакон» мог забраться вор. Этим ублюдкам плевать на беспомощного Нурелиона и прикованного к нему ученика.</p>
<p>Первым делом Квинт заглянул за стойку, под которой стоял сейф. И не прогадал: спрятавшийся за ней мальчишка съёжился и задрожал.</p>
<p>— Так-так… — Квинт взял его за руку и дёрнул. — Где твои роди?..</p>
<p>Он осёкся, когда мальчик выпрямился, и он смог рассмотреть черты смуглого лица, более резкие, взрослые, чем те, что врезались в память. В карих глазах — испуг.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, не сдавайте меня страже. — И голос хрипловат. Суров-таки Истмарк к имперцам, даже рождённым здесь. Или всего лишь начал ломаться? — Они меня отправят обратно.</p>
<p>Ничего удивительного: мальчик заметно вытянулся с тех пор, как Квинт видел его в последний раз.</p>
<p>Он вытянулся, а вещи — нет. Меховая курточка — уж точно. Штаны той длины, какой надо, но уж больно истрёпаны.</p>
<p>Благородный сиротский приют, что в Рифтене, беден.</p>
<p>— Авентус, — вспомнилось имя. — Ты как?.. Тебя забрали?</p>
<p>Квинт прикусил язык.</p>
<p>Вряд ли Авентус Аретино просил бы не выдавать, если бы законно вернулся домой. Сбежал, скорее всего. Наверняка услышал, что «Белый флакон» всегда открыт, а за прилавком никто не следит, и решил поживиться.</p>
<p>Хуже всего, что его в этом винить нельзя, судя по заметно прохудившимся сапогам, короткой куртёнке и истрёпанных донельзя штанам.</p>
<p>Если бы Квинт в своё время пожалел его мать, ничего этого могло не быть.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, ничего не спрашивайте! — В уже взрослых, а не детских, глазах сверкнули слёзы. Авентус ухватился за запястье ледяной рукой — рукавиц у него, похоже, нет. — Прошу, не выдавайте!</p>
<p>Он крепко обнял Квинта.</p>
<p>Ребёнок ещё. Повзрослевший, но боязливый.</p>
<p>Квинт погладил его спину, стёр растаявшие снежинки…</p>
<p>…и проводил на кухню. Подогрел бульон, сваренный для Нурелиона, повытаскивал лучшие куски курятины и налил молока.</p>
<p>Авентус жадно поел, взял с собой кусок вяленого мяса, хлеб и кувшинчик молока, заявив при этом, что вернётся в приют, <i>когда всё закончится</i>, и уточнил, есть ли паслён.</p>
<p>Паслён в «Белом флаконе» водился всегда. Сушёный, но Авентус Аретино согласился и на такой. Квинта просьба удивила. Он даже полез за коробом и якобы невзначай уточнил зачем.</p>
<p>Авентус сделал вид, что не услышал. Квинт обмозговал странную просьбу, но ничего ему не пришло в голову.</p>
<p>Из паслёна он варил яды. Случалось, резал пальцы по неосторожности, и отрава попадала в рану, после чего та воспалялась и долго не заживала.</p>
<p>Но зачем он Авентусу? Тот собрался кого-то отравить?</p>
<p>Того, на кого обижен?</p>
<p>Квинт посмотрел в лицо Авентуса. Взгляд тяжёлый, губы крепко сжаты. Повзрослел мальчишка, понюхал жизнь, повёрнутую к нему жопой, а не лицом… отчасти из-за Квинта Навала.</p>
<p>Если бы тот дал в своё время в долг его матери зелье, предотвращавшее зачатие, той не пришлось бы вытравливать плод и умирать от кровотечения.</p>
<p>Квинт вынул несколько хрустких сухих цветов и завернул в тряпицу. Раз виноват, нужно хоть как-то сгладить острые углы — выполнить то, что просят. Судя по тому, как бережно Авентус спрятал подарок за пазухой, паслён ему и правда нужен…</p>
<p>Квинт вышел на вечернюю тёмную — сумерки наступали рано — улицу, поозирался и, убедившись, что патруля нет, вывел Авентуса Аретино, после вернулся и заперся, рассудив, что вряд ли кто-то придёт в это время в «Белый флакон».</p>
<p>Последний посетитель, ничего не купивший, напротив, немного разоривший лавку, разбавил однообразные в последнее время дни, всколыхнул застоявшиеся мысли.</p>
<p>Авентус Аретино сбежал из приюта, нищего, но там ему не приходилось думать, где бы взять поесть и во что одеться: вещи на нём худые, но по размеру; где наверняка у него появились друзья. Он голоден — Квинт заметил, как жадно он ел, будто не мог насытиться. Тем не менее, Авентус собрался <i>завершить какое-то дел</i>о, после которого вернётся в Рифтен. Какое именно и как оно связано с паслёном, Квинт ума не смог приложить. Да, отдал цветы, потому что захотел хоть частично, но искупить вину, однако…</p>
<p>Авентус Аретино поставил перед собой цель — и пошёл к ней. Предпочёл холод, голод и необходимость прятаться от стражи, однако упорно двигался вперёд. А ведь он — ребёнок. Да, взрослеющий — почти отрок, однако гораздо младше Квинта Навала…</p>
<p>…который загнал Нурелиона в постель. Да, ухаживал, стискивал зубы, чтобы не сорваться на крик отчаяния, когда тот отказывался есть и раскрывался, однако ничего не сделал, чтобы поднять на ноги.</p>
<p>Квинт на слабых — не от усталости, а от растерянности — ногах направился на кухню. Надо бы сварить кашу — молока благо много, сегодня на рынок приехали фермеры.</p>
<p>Кашу, которую Нурелион выплюнет; которую обманом и ухищрениями придётся запихивать в него. Хоть бы пяток ложек съел!</p>
<p>Ничего, однажды сядет — и начнёт ложку за ложкой отправлять в рот. Возможно, будет презрительно кривить золотистое лицо. Ну и пусть: Квинт переживёт.</p>
<p>Но только как это сделать?</p>
<p>Содержимое белого флакона напитывалось чарами и целило не только благодаря нужным веществам, но и магии. </p>
<p>Квинт понёсся наверх, после открыл сундук, вынул ларь и достал белый флакон, покрутил и уставился на трещину. Зелье выльется — уж слишком та большая. Если бы хоть немного не доставала до донышка, стоило бы попытаться. Квинт бы каждый день перегонял по каплям, поил ими Нурелиона, но…</p>
<p>Надежда треснула, будто белый флакон, что он держал в руках. Ничего, увы, не поделать…</p>
<p>Квинт вздрогнул и повернул голову. Нурелион смотрел в потолок. Глаз со стороны тела, что парализована, слезился. Или он плакал?</p>
<p>Невыносимо — видеть того, с кем не успели зародиться чувства, беспомощным, мучившимся самому и мучившему своего ученика.</p>
<p>Квинт отвернулся и уставился на треклятую трещину…</p>
<p>…которую должен быть способ залатать, раз подобных Куралмилу мастеров нет и больше никогда не будет. Почти никогда: Нурелион, его потомок, должен что-то знать, тот очень долго выискивал по крупицам всё.</p>
<p>«Записи!» — осенило Квинта. Кроме тетради с рецептами, в иные документы Нурелиона он, увы, не углублялся. Он и так крайне мало спал, потому что старался воспроизвести всё — до самой мелочи.</p>
<p>Первоначально это сработало — зелья, якобы оставшиеся от Нурелиона, продавались вдва- и даже втридорога. После пришлось довериться торговому чутью и прекратить обманывать покупателей, потому что те рано или поздно, но поняли бы, что запас, может, и велик, но не бесконечен.</p>
<p>Гораздо труднее — доказать, что у Квинта Навала зелья ничуть не хуже, потому что он неспроста считался учеником Нурелиона. Для этого приходилось тщательно взвешивать, подсыпа́ть и отсыпа́ть перемолотую в порошок траву на весы. Восемь, упаси, если одна чаша чуть выше или чуть ниже. Крохи имели значение — и Квинт это понял.</p>
<p>А ещё он научился краем глаза следить за песочными часами.</p>
<p>Не сразу получилось, как у Нурелиона, но в конечном итоге Квинт добился своего. Добился, однако до мастерства наставника ему как до Массера и Секунды, потому что смешивать, как тот учил, чтобы противоположные ненужные действия нейтрализовались, не получалось. Разработанные Нурелионом смеси получались прекрасно, им самим — увы. Квинт будет пробовать, попросит мастера помочь, когда тот встанет на ноги, а пока…</p>
<p>Он вздрогнул, потому что почувствовал на себе взгляд, когда перебирал записи. Свитки, тетради. Одна, самая толстая, судя по датам, дневник — наблюдений или личный. Много документов. Отыскать нужный будет сложно.</p>
<p>Надо рассказать Нурелиону о затее, чтобы тот не думал, что Квинт в очередной раз затеял то, причинит ему страдания, сведёт в могилу в конце концов.</p>
<p>Тот подошёл, сел на краешек кровати и сморщился, учуяв неприятный запах.</p>
<p>Однако это потом. Важные слова не займут много времени.</p>
<p>— Мастер, — Квинт сжал золотистую руку. Здоровую, которую, к удивлению, Нурелион не попытался выдрать, но и не сжал, — я вот о чём подумал: как-то же можно залатать проклятущую трещину. Хотя бы попробовать — хуже уже не сделать. — Это верно: время, отведённое лекарем, истекло. Раз разбитые параличом конечности не зашевелились, значит, и не задвигаются. — Совершенно не представляю, как я это сделаю. Поэтому мне нужны все ваши заметки о белом флаконе. Подскажете, в какой из тетрадей вы их вели?</p>
<p>Нурелион уставился в потолок. Не промычал ни «Да», ни «Нет».</p>
<p>Однако то, что он сжал в ответ руку, дало понять Квинту: то хороший знак.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Рана на белом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда чернила подсохли, Квинт уставился в ровные строчки.</p>
<p>Несколько раз переписал, но всё равно проклятущая капля соскользнула с пера и расплылась, испортила выведенную ровным аккуратным почерком строчку.</p>
<p>Почему-то всегда, когда всё шло хорошо, появлялось то, что норовило испортить.</p>
<p>Переписывать Квинт не станет. Надоело.</p>
<p>— Итак, что мы имеем? — Он вчитался в написанное.</p>
<p>Квинт взял письмо и подошёл к Нурелиону. Тот сидел в кресле, сконструированном для него, за которое уплачено плотнику немало септимов. Спинка немного откинута, рука, неподвижная, покоилась на подлокотнике. Второй Нурелион неловко попытался поправить сползшее с колен одеяло.</p>
<p>Квинт помог ему.</p>
<p>— Итак, я набросал, — заодно проговорил он и, взяв в руки лист, начал зачитывать: — «Требуются смельчаки для добычи очень редких ингредиентов. Оплата высокая».</p>
<p>Он не знал наверняка, сколько стоило то, что он хотел получить. Не знал, как это будет добыто. И немало зависело от того, кто возьмётся за дело. Если воины, то они перережут весь лагерь великанов.</p>
<p>В данном случае гораздо гуманнее нанять вора.</p>
<p>Квинту нужен был бивень, но с ним, скамп побери, были сложности, несмотря на то, что мамонты в Скайриме водились. На них охотились — не ради жёсткого мяса и шкуры, при дублении затвердевавшей, сколько ради бивней и хобота — единственного, что годилось в блюда.</p>
<p>Квинт запекал хоботы. Бивни же ему были ни к чему. Он купил один, однако так и не понял, что с ним делать. Даже распилить не смог. Пила соскользнула, оставив мелкую царапину.</p>
<p>Из записей Квинт выведал, что белый флакон вылеплен из бивня мамонта. Чем Куралмил размягчил, увы, даже для Нурелиона осталось загадкой. Тем, что способно растворять.</p>
<p>Но чем?..</p>
<p>Только на перемолотый в порошок бивень вся надежда. Великаны умели перемалывать его в муку. Они смешивали лепили из него посуду и украшения, по прочности превосходившие глиняные изделия.</p>
<p>Квинт с трудом смог предположить, сколько времени, сил и денег отдал Нурелион, чтобы это выяснить. Когда-нибудь он доберётся до дневника, однако пока тратить драгоценное время, которого и так мало, на бесполезный перевод, не видел смысла.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда в «Белый флакон» пришла готовая ухаживать за Нурелионом данмерка, он отослал её, потому что деньги понадобились для другого. Квинт не собирался скупиться с теми, кто принесёт ему нужное.<p>Он привык ухаживать за Нурелионом сам. Благо тот стал более покладистым, и своеобразное примирение облегчило трудности.</p>
<p>Нурелион с надеждой глядел на Квинта, слушал, как тот делился сначала намерениями, а потом — теми немногими шагами, которые сделал к починке белого флакона.</p>
<p>Квинт научился разбирать невнятные слова, привык поднимать тяжеленное тело, пересаживать на кресло.</p>
<p>Жаждавшие заработать на толчёном бивне мамонта нашлись. Началось всё по-новому — требование предоплаты, с которым Квинт не соглашался — только полная сумма после того, как заветный порошок окажется в его руках. И то следовало глядеть в оба, потому что желавшие надуть, подсунув толчёный мел или, наверняка найдутся.</p>
<p>Бивень мамонта не растворялся даже в бычьем желудочный соке.</p>
<p>Вышло всё так, как и ожидал Квинт Навал. Его пытались надуть — и после очередной попытки он, с трудом прогнав стоявшего на своём мошенника, был готов отправиться в лагерь великанов сам. Только то, что он — ни разу не воин и не вор, останавливало.</p>
<p>Квинт мог бы заплатить наёмнику — одному из тех, кто время от времени снимал комнату в «Очаге и свече», пил и ждал, пока кто-нибудь не наймёт. Но пятьсот септимов просто так не доставались. «Белый флакон» должен работать, а для этого приходилось скупать приносимые ингредиенты, в том числе и редкие.</p>
<p>Либо сиделка, либо наёмник — выходило так.</p>
<p>Квинт не отбрасывал этот вариант, но придётся скопить ещё, если доведётся воплотить его в жизнь. Само собой, он искренне боялся не успеть. Боялся, что Нурелион умрёт до того, как он найдёт решение.</p>
<p>— Снег… — проговорил Нурелион, когда Квинт зачитал текст очередного объявления.</p>
<p>— Что — снег? — удивился тот. — Его много. Это вашему предку пришлось его искать высунув язык, потому что время было такое — он лежал только на самой высокой горе. А сейчас-то из дома выйти!..</p>
<p>— Б… ван!</p>
<p>Квинт научился разбирать искажённые, лишённые альтмерской певучести слова. Нурелион назвал его болваном. Он по-прежнему ни во что не ставил своего ученика. Странно, что поддержал в решении попытаться починить белый флакон, однако…</p>
<p>Иного выхода не видел. Боялся, что Квинт вконец всё испортит, поэтому унижал, а не только от бессилия…</p>
<p>…или таким способом пытался донести, что тот неправильно мыслил.</p>
<p>С каждым днём загадок прибавлялось, и от этого голова шла кругом. Квинт, само собой, не рассчитывал, что будет легко, однако хотел сдаться, бросить всё. Он принял Нурелиона любым, недвижимым и больным…</p>
<p>…и видел, какие страдания причиняет тому немощность, поэтому заставлял себя искать, например, то, что заменит утерянные знания о драконьей магии.</p>
<p>Он прочёл всё, что нашёл. Он упросил Ниранию привезти и продать словарь и не поскупился, когда та исполнила его желания. Квинт взялся за переводы, потому что альдмерис не знал, после зачитывал Нурелиону и по тому, с каким тоном тот мычал, научился различать, правильно ли перевёл или нет. А ещё, если учесть, что словарь далеко не полон, приходилось восстанавливать слова по смыслу.</p>
<p>Труда вложено много — и это подбодрило. Ни одно мгновение не должно быть потрачено впустую, ни одна ночь пройти без сна напрасно.</p>
<p>Квинт поправил одеяло и, пообещав, что скоро вернётся, набросил накидку, надел шапку, взял молоток и гвоздь, после покинул «Белый флакон». Он запер дверь, не забыв про записку с коротким содержанием «Скоро вернусь» и направился к доске.</p>
<p>С небес сыпался снег, забивался за ворот. Ничего удивительного — месяц Утренней звезды же, точнее, его конец. Квинт не встретил Новую жизнь, потому что не захотел напрасно тратить время. Только свист и радостные крики выпивших горожан давали понять, что в ту ночь состоялся праздник. Квинт не спал — и перевёл большой кусок, худо-бедно выяснил, как создавался белый флакон — и это стало лучшим подарком на Новую жизнь, а также — улыбка Нурелиона, кривая, но очень редкая.</p>
<p>Чтобы пройти до доски, пришлось обогнуть кучку рыночных сплетниц.</p>
<p>— Ха! Джордано-то притихла, когда узнала, что убийца — не придворный маг, — проговорила одна.</p>
<p>— И чего взъелась на него? — уточнила нордка с низким, даже томным голосом. — Хотя… Она неприкрыто бегает за Одиноким Шквалом. Может, Вунферт тоже в своё время не ответил ей взаимностью.</p>
<p>Все рассмеялись.</p>
<p>— Ох, берегись, капитан! Не удивлюсь, если завтра появятся листовки, что Одинокий Шквал — это Мясник! — донеслось до Квинта.</p>
<p>Он сунул в рот гвоздь и, найдя свободное место, пристроил объявление. Порыв ветра едва не унёс листок, но он крепко удержал.</p>
<p>Ах, да наслышан: ещё одну девушку убили, когда Вунферт Неживой находился в тюрьме. Эта новость прошла мимо ушей, потому что никто не приходил в «Белый флакон» с обыском. У Квинта, чьи дни не проходили без хлопот, не осталось сочувствия. Одна-единственная мысль мелькнула: «Ну, убили — и убили».</p>
<p>Позднее кто-то принёс в «Белый флакон» весть, что жертву звали Аривания. Она альтмерка с конюшен, там же и жила с мужем, тоже альтмером по имени Уландил. Детей у этой пары не было и, насколько знал Квинт, появиться не могло. Нурелион знал больше. Он же и объяснил, что оба из семьи — не чистокровные альтмеры, поэтому давать потомство попросту не должны. Альтмерские заморочки Квинту были непонятны и дики, если учесть, что дедушка со стороны его отца — бретонец, и он из-за этого факта не считал себя неполноценным и тем, кто не имел права на детей.</p>
<p>Квинт выбросил посторонние мысли из головы. Лишь бы к нему не заявились с обыском или — того хуже — не упекли в тюрьму. Нурелион беспомощен, его оставлять без присмотра нельзя. Остальное волновать не должно. Женщин жалко, однако жалостью белый флакон не починить. И без этого не с кем посоветоваться, потому что мало смеси из бивня мамонта и цементирующего состава. Нужно восстановить наложенные на флакон чары, благодаря которым наполнялся флакон. Как это сделать, Квинт совершенно не представлял.</p>
<p>До Коллегии магов Винтерхолда и тем более — Синода и Коллегии Шепчущих очень далеко. Квинт не мог оставить Нурелиона даже на короткое время, а в Виндхельме, помимо придворного, чародеев нет. Скорее всего, Мясник, судя по тому, что уж очень избирательно вырезал части тела — сухожилия у Сусанны порочной и гортань (видимо, альтмерский голос понравился) у Аривании, практиковал некромантию. Может, что-то знал, потому что из тех, кто постигал запретные знания, немало гениев.</p>
<p>Только где искать его, Мясника-то? И как заговорить на нужную тему?</p>
<p>Нурелион вряд ли умрёт спокойно, зная, что цель не достигнута, а тем более — когда так близка. Это мучило, терзало душу хаджитскими когтями. На скулу попала капля — видать, снежинка растаяла — и потекла, будто слеза. Квинт набросил на голову капюшон.</p>
<p>Всё равно снег попадал в лицо — дорожки от сбегавших капель сразу подмерзали.</p>
<p>Почему ощущение, что он не во время снегопада шёл домой, а в месяц Начала морозов в Сиродиле — во время, когда начинались дожди, когда он укрывался плотным плащом и ощущал, как на капюшон падали капли?</p>
<p>Дело не в снеге: Квинт расплакался — от бессилия и ощущения себя ничтожеством. Наверное, придёт, бухнется на колени у кровати и признается, что слабак. Нурелиона дурные вести наверняка убьют. Тот отмучается… телом. Если незавершённое дело будет мучить душу, та застрянет и будет искать способы восстановить белый флакон. Поскольку секреты драконьей магии утеряны, то не будет духу Нурелиона покоя даже не века, а тысячелетия.</p>
<p>Однако что мог поделать Квинт Навал, воспитанный торговцем и далёкий от магии?</p>
<p>Признаться в бессилии не хватило мужества. Нурелион не спал, ждал его, смотрел и взглядом требовал ответов.</p>
<p>Квинт отмолчался. Потому что на пути назад мороз отрезвил его, и он успокоил себя тем, что белый флакон, простоявший в гробнице не одну тысячу лет, невозможно восстановить за один день и час. Время изменилось, драконьи жрецы вымерли, а с ними — и их магия.</p>
<p>Но что-то ожило, родилось — то, что пришло ей на смену.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Квинт знал — не уснёт. Хоть одна польза в отчаянии — оно порождало бессонницу. От мысли, что придётся снова открывать пусть и исписанные красивым ажурным почерком тетради, но опостылевшие.<p>Спустившись и набрав в большую кружку узвара из снежных ягод, уже остывшего, Квинт вернулся. Проверил, всё ли в порядке с Нурелионом, поухаживал, напоил, подоткнув одеяло, ответил на молчаливый вопрос, застывший в янтарных глазах:</p>
<p>— Ищу. Сдаваться… — он покачал головой, — пока не собираюсь.</p>
<p>Если бы Нурелион мог внятно говорить, было бы легче, однако далеко не всё, что он хотел сказать, Квинт мог разобрать.</p>
<p>Перевод в этот раз дался гораздо легче. Большинство слов — в словаре, иные Квинт выучил и даже порой пытался произнести, на что Нурелион гневался и говорил:</p>
<p>— Отвратительно, — нечётко, конечно, но понятно для того, кто находился с ним много времени.</p>
<p>Квинт начал с последней записи, датированной ещё прошлым годом — временем, когда не переставая шли дожди; в которое Квинту хотелось домой — туда, где жарко, где не приходилось юркать под навес над прилавком, чтобы спрятаться от снегопада в ожидании, пока пузатый, в переднике с кровавыми подтёками мясник отсчитает сдачу.</p>
<p>Очередной дневник оказался рабочим, а не личный, заметил Квинт. Оно и правильно: глупая затея — доверять чувства бумаге.</p>
<p><i>«…хочется верить, что изменения в составе зелья, отпиравшего лабораторию Куралмила, равнозначны первоначальному, иначе не останется нужды снова продлевать себе жизнь»</i>, — зацепился взгляд за эти строчки.</p>
<p>Квинт хлопнул себя по лбу — за то, что не сразу понял, о каком зелье шла речь. А ведь оно дорого обошлось, потому что в его состав входило вересковое сердце. Нурелион наказал купить его, невероятно красивое — настолько, что лежало не в шкафу, а на виду — на полке, завоскованное какой-то магией ворожей, предотвращавшей гниение в развороченной человеческой груди. Прятать это чудо — преступление.</p>
<p>Чтобы изъять вересковое сердце, следовало убить очень сильного ричмена и вынуть из грудной клетки, поэтому зелья из него стоили так дорого. Желавшие получить немало денег от алхимиков, само собой, находились.</p>
<p>Квинт давно не держал в руках вересковое сердце. Те дни, когда оно попадало в его, а после — в руки Нурелиона, он помнил.</p>
<p>…и вот, забыл. И про то зелье, получившееся дурно пахнущим, а ещё — неприятно-зелёным, тягучим и походившим на слизь. Нурелион отливал его и отдавал тем, кто отправлялся за белым флаконом. Только оно способно было отворить дверь, за которой стоял белый флакон.</p>
<p>Изменения в рецепте не дали покоя Квинту — настолько, что он едва не пропустил, как почти прогорела свеча, и поджёг новую ровно до того, как та погасла. Поспать бы, однако открытие взбудоражило, и он одну за другой принялся открывать тетради с рецептами…</p>
<p>Нужный отыскался…</p>
<p>Вересковое сердце послужило не как компонент, а источник очень древней магии, которой Нурелион заменил умершую драконью. У него получилось — белый-то флакон здесь!</p>
<p>Квинт почувствовал отчаяние наставника, который полагал, что изменения в рецепте не дали результата. Сам испытал чувство бессилия и ощущения, что ничтожество, ни на что не годившееся, загнавшее любимого в постель навеки, и понял Нурелиона — увы, слишком поздно.</p>
<p>Тот не спал, заметил он, когда отвлёкся. Следил. Может, что-то нужно сделать, например, переодеть и постелить новую пелёнку?</p>
<p>Квинт, нашедший цель, решился поспать. Он поухаживал за Нурелионом, переоделся в ночную рубашку и улёгся, но не в свою постель.</p>
<p>Недвижимая половина тела отчего-то всегда холодна, отметил он, даже под одеялом. И это при всём том, что он растирал её, чтобы не появились пролежни. Те всё равно порой появлялись, плохо заживали, отчего Нурелиону частенько приходилось лежать на боку.</p>
<p>Квинт прижался телом, тёплым, к чужому, потерявшему альтмерское изящество и холодному, но не как лёд, а будто после дождя, и положил ладонь на грудь.</p>
<p>— Мастер, я вот о чём подумал: а не запечатать ли заделанную стенку чарами из верескового сердца? Вы же вытянули их для того зелья…</p>
<p>Он ждал мычания — одобрительного или нет.</p>
<p>Но прикосновение руки, что могла двигаться — нет. Он сжал её, сцепил пальцы в замок и улыбнулся.</p>
<p>Такого никогда не было.</p>
<p>Это самый красноречивый безмолвный ответ, какой можно получить.</p>
<p>Квинт улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.</p>
<p>Завтра ему рано вставать.</p>
<p>Предстояло переписать объявление и предложить гораздо бо́льшую сумму за порошок из бивня мамонта и вересковое сердце.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Шов на белом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Квинт крепко зажмурился и резко открыл глаза. Он не сразу сфокусировал зрение на мешочке.</p><p>Трудно вообразить, как добыт толчёный бивень мамонта. Невозможно представить, как великаны его перетирали в порошок.</p><p>— Вот тебе и примитивный разум! — Квинт завязал шнурок. Полотняный мешочек оказался увесистым. Запас, если что-то пойдёт не так, останется. Теперь можно воспроизвести смесь в точности по рецепту Нурелиона и восстановить кусок стенки.</p><p>По счастью, требовалось немного толчёного бивня, чтобы заполнить трещину. Если бы не треклятая ошибка! Желудочный сок, призванный размягчить порошок до гибкой массы, казалось, не растворит то, что придавало такую твёрдость бивню. Каждый день рассматривая осадок, Квинт подавлял желание слить раствор и попытаться ещё. Останавливало только то, что сам Нурелион своей рукой записал этот рецепт деминерализации бивня мамонта.</p><p>Однако даже наставник мог ошибиться, Квинт допускал такую мысль. Только страх всё испортить и надежда — вдруг всё получится! — остановили его от попыток попробовать залить порошок не разбавленным желудочным соком, а чистым.</p><p>Он понял, что принял правильное решение, когда увидел, что порошок превратился-таки в однородную мягкую массу. Именно тогда, когда, казалось, ничего не выйдет; когда Нурелион с надеждой глядел, а Квинту ничего не оставалось, кроме как мямлить и разводить руками.</p><p>Надежды и ожидание оправдались, но появились новые трудности: края трещины не сцепливались, расходились — и всё тут. Квинт нашёл выход — перевязал горлышко полосками кожи и опустил флакон в крепкий отвар дубовой коры.</p><p>Руки никогда так не уставали и не болели, хотя Квинт Навал — не неженка-аристократ. Он привык много работать. С самого детства он усвоил: чтобы в таверне не перевелись посетители, нужно не просто содержать её в чистоте, но и никогда не срывать злость на них. Много раз хотелось отправить привереду поискать лучшее место — как в Сиродиле, так и позднее — здесь, но Квинт брал себя в руки и с улыбкой предлагал что-нибудь другое.</p><p>Странно — или закономерно, — но Нурелион вёл себя тихо, когда он работал. Молча наблюдал из кресла или из кровати.</p><p>Когда начало казаться, что никогда не получится (в самом деле — Квинту далеко до мастерства того же Нурелиона, а о Куралмиле и говорить нечего), словно открылось второе дыхание.</p><p>Когда Квинт снял полоски кожи, не поверил глазам. Казалось, края разойдутся. Но когда понял, что масса из бивня мамонта затвердела, возликовал. </p><p>«Шов», само собой, был заметен. Он пропитался дубильным раствором, поэтому выделялся на белом. Квинт осторожно отшлифовал его шкуркой.</p><p>Странно, но сам флакон сохранил белизну. Грязь слезла, и он стал ещё белее, чем до этого.</p><p>— Вот, потрогайте. — Квинт подошёл к креслу, опустился на корточки и вложил флакон в руку Нурелиона. — Физически он цел, а остальное…</p><p>…это самая сложная часть — для того, кто ни разу не маг.</p><p>Нурелион сжал горлышко. Квинт положил ладонь поверх его пальцев. Нездоровая, сморщенная рука лежала поверх укрытых одеялом ног. Квинт посмотрел на неё и…</p><p>Он сделал шаг к выздоровлению Нурелиона. Трудный, но большой.</p><p>Разбить всегда легко, а вот восстановить невероятно сложно. Разруха всегда приносит горе, а крохотный шаг — большую радость.</p><p>Квинт вздохнул. Терпения бы набраться, раз сам не мог отправиться за вересковым сердцем. Мелькала мысль написать Ботеле, что из Маркарта, чья её ученица по имени Муири жила одно время в Виндхельме в семье Расколотый щит. Та, насколько знал Квинт, что-то натворила, за что была изгнана.</p><p>Ботела могла знать, где достать вересковое сердце…</p><p>Однако, взвесив всё за и против, Квинт отмёл эту мысль. Вересковое сердце ему требовалось именно как источник древней магии, то есть с наложенными ворожеями чарами, а такое Ботела, ричменка по происхождению, вряд ли продаст. Вряд ли ей легко от мысли, что её сородичей режут, чтобы добыть всего одну вещицу.</p><p>Поэтому осталось набраться терпения…</p><p>…которого не хватало, потому что ожидание тянулось, несмотря на то, что Квинт много работал и отдыхал только тогда, когда рассказывал Нурелиону, как прошёл день.</p><p>Миновал месяц Утренней звезды, сменился месяцем Восхода солнца. В это время мели самые сильные метели, приходилось орудовать лопатой каждый день, чтобы расчистить дорогу к «Белому флакону».</p><p>Тогда и появилось долгожданное вересковое сердце. Помятое за время пути и из-за небрежного обращения — наверняка лежало на дне рюкзака, поэтому Квинт всё же цену сбил. Надежда на очередной большой шаг возродилась с новой силой.</p><p>Квинт слишком долго ждал, поэтому не верил, что искомое в его руках. Если раньше он соскребал воск с поверхности, то теперь с крайней осторожностью протёр вересковое сердце. Одну-единственную вещицу хотелось уберечь, но в то же время не терпелось продолжить работу.</p><p>Квинт уложил драгоценность в просторный короб, после отправился наверх. Нурелион встретил его тяжёлым обречённым взглядом и откинул голову. Не порадовало его и известие. Складывалось ощущение, будто он понимал, что Квинт делал что-то не так, но сказать не мог. Не откликнулся он и на просьбу сжать руку как ответ на вопрос: «Как извлечь чистую магию из верескового сердца?»</p><p>Ему стало хуже, хотя поел он неплохо.</p><p>Прошёл обед, состоявший из перетёртого картофеля и мяса — Квинт привык к такой еде и сам. Неплохо продались зелья. Осенило, с кем можно посоветоваться, именно во время разговора с одним из воина, уточнившим про яд из паслёна.</p><p>Вунферт Неживой — последний, к кому бы Квинт обратился за помощью. Чтобы с ним встретиться, следовало прогуляться до дворца, а этого не хотелось.</p><p>После того, как вскрылась личность Мясника, имперцев, казалось, в Виндхельме невзлюбили сильнее. Каликсто Корриум, неприметный коллекционер, убивал женщин. Неприятно, что он сородич, однако Квинта новость не удивила: в тихой гавани прячется отряд даэдра.</p><p>Помогла в расследовании «подсадная утка» в лице Кассии Джордано. Та, в отличие от мамочки, не разбрасывалась голословными обвинениями, а предпочитала факты.</p><p>Придётся через себя переступить, решился Квинт. Выпроводив покупателя, он взял лист, перо и написал послание для Вунферта, после покинул лавку, чтобы передать гонцу. Он вместе письмом сунул и несколько монет, хотя не чаял, что ответ получит быстро.</p><p>Вунферт Неживой удивил: гонец принёс письмо от него тем же вечером. Квинт сунул септим и развернул послание.</p><p>Придворный чародей согласился на встречу. Придётся пораньше закрыть «Белый флакон» и уложить Нурелиона.</p><p>Квинт не опоздал. Препятствий никто не создал, немало помогло ответное послание, подписанное придворным магом. Пришлось, конечно, потоптаться у тяжёлой двери, поглазеть на каменный, со стягами на стенах, зал и даже на Ульфрика Буревестника, о чём-то спорившего с… Как его правую руку в медвежьей шкуре, закрывавшей голову и плечи, звать? Какая, впрочем, разница?</p><p>Вернувшаяся служанка, нордка, старая, но с удивительно подвижными суставами, забрала меховую накидку и проводила в покои чародея.</p><p>Ничего удивительного, что Вунферта Неживого сочли убийцей, сделал вывод Квинт, спускаясь по ступенькам, затем — идя по тёмному, освещаемому только свечой коридору, длинному и узкому, мрачному, отчего складывалось ощущение, что он прогуливался по склепу. Пришёл он в мажьи покои, довольно просторные.</p><p>Квинт скрежетнул зубами — оттого, что камень душ лежал вместе с сухим горноцветом на серебряной миске. На полке вперемежку стояли и книги, и флаконы, и почему-то резной нордский гребень для расчёсывания бороды, а ещё — череп-подсвечник. Одна из роб висела на спинке стула, кальцинатор и вовсе стоял на столе для зачарований посреди пентаграммы.</p><p>Вунферт Неживой, может, и не некромант, но то, что жуткий неряха, — однозначно. Квинт бы попросту ничего не смог отыскать в таком беспорядке.</p><p>Странно, но как раз таки неряхи не могли ничего найти, напротив, нужную вещь из аккуратно расставленных и разложенных по ящикам, полкам. Наверное, швыряли в одно и то же место.</p><p>— Ну, зачем я понадобился? — раздалось из глубин комнаты. — Ты же просил встречи, а не я, так что выкладывай и не отнимай время.</p><p>Вунферт Неживой — сама нелюбезность. Квинт не ожидал, что его встретят с распростёртыми объятиями, поэтому не огорчился, только потоптался с ноги на ногу.</p><p>Прежде бойкий, он с трудом подобрал слова:</p><p>— Мастер! — Наверное, так правильно обратиться. Он вообще не знал, как назвать придворного чародея. — Я хотел бы узнать, как извлекать магию из предмета.</p><p>Вунферт недобро поглядел исподлобья, нахмурив кустистые брови.</p><p>— И зачем тебе, алхимику, это знать?</p><p>Был один способ вызвать доверие, потому что иные попросту не пришли в голову. Квинт не удосужился придумать объяснение, зачем ему знать о древней магии. Поэтому пришлось поведать-напомнить о Куралмиле:</p><p>— Мастер Нурелион — его потомок. Он ищет всё о предке.</p><p>— Хорошо. Но ты-то не его потомок. — Вунферт недоверчиво глядел. — Да и он, насколько мне известно, ничего не ищет.</p><p>— Я — продолжатель дела Нурелиона. — Слабое оправдание, ой какое слабое. — Он сам…</p><p>— Знаю, что недвижим. И? — Вунферт развернулся и упёрся ладонями в стол для зачарований так, что пентаграмма, напитанная чарами, исчерченная руническими символами, сверкнула и погасла. — А я Мясник. Был. До тех пор, пока не случилась беда. Смекаешь, к чему приводят ошибки?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Ну так зачем не договариваешь? Зачем тебе, алхимику, знать такие вещи?</p><p>Претило разговаривать с затылком, но ещё больше претило глядеть в сторону — на беспорядок.</p><p>Вунферт чётко дал понять, что хотел знать всё. Квинт боялся делиться подробностями…</p><p>…но пришлось рассказать: о том, что единственный способ излечить наставника — починить белый флакон; о том, что он устал — постоянно ухаживать за лежачим калекой. На это получил:</p><p>— М-да, юноша, я, конечно, был тщеславным в ваши годы, но ты переплюнул меня! — Вунферт вздохнул и развернулся. — Нынешняя молодёжь совсем другая. Норовят перещеголять наставников, глупцы, а сами при этом идут по проторенному пути, совершенствуют до скрипа уже созданное кем-то другим, а создать что-то своё не хватает ума.</p><p>Квинт сглотнул вязкую слюну. Хотелось пить. Надо отдать должное слугам, во дворце было тепло, дров явно не жалели.</p><p>Он молча проглотил обиду. Если Вунферт хотел думать именно так, пусть. Не признаваться же, что Квинт любил Нурелиона — настолько, что чувства не угасли, когда тот слёг. Может, себялюбиво — позволить любимому мучиться ради того, чтобы тот был рядом, однако…</p><p>Нурелион хотел жить. Он баюкал белый флакон, будто младенца, в тот проклятый день.</p><p>Квинт не видел смысла находиться здесь и напрасно терять время. Зря только Нурелиона оставил без присмотра.</p><p>Он поблагодарил придворного мага, хотя тот ему не помог, только пристыдил, и было развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда услышал:</p><p>— То есть тебе помощь не нужна. Ты попросил о встрече только затем, чтобы поглазеть на меня?</p><p>Он уточнил откровенную чушь.</p><p>— Я сказал вам, зачем пришёл. Если вы отказываетесь помочь хотя бы словами, то…</p><p>— Когда я говорил, что отказывался? — Вунферт пригладил седую бороду. — За разумную цену — сам знаешь какую — помогу.</p><p>У Нурелиона такой привычки не было. Впрочем, у него борода была гораздо короче, потому что он её стриг. Квинт обрил его лицо, чтобы кусочки пищи не застревали между волосками.</p><p>Цена известна, это правда. Вунферт Неживой — не сам, а через гонца — покупал вытяжки из паслёна. Что ж, плата за то, что Квинт не испортит вересковое сердце, невысока. Экстракты у него получались чистыми, потому что у него прекрасный учитель.</p><p>Квинт не любопытствовал, зачем Вунферту Неживому сдались вытяжки. Ходили слухи, что тот силён в магии разрушения, а паслён усиливал заклинания именно этой школы…</p><p>…но также использовался и как компонент бальзама для предотвращения разложения.</p><p>Да, выяснилось, что треклятый Мясник — это Каликсто Корриум, однако это вовсе не уменьшало вероятность, что Вунферт Неживой практиковал некромантию.</p><p>Квинт поймал себя на том, что разглядывал упиравшуюся в изрезанную руническими символами и пентаграммой пятиугольную столешницу широкую, далёкую от изящества морщинистую ладонь. Вунферт стар, его борода почти вся седая. Возрастом намного моложе Нурелиона, но он норд, а не альтмер. И речь грубая, лишённая той певучести, по которой истосковался Квинт Навал.</p><p>Вунферт мало знал о магии ричменов-даэдрапоклонников, чьи ворожеи, с его слов, с посторонними делились её секретами с посторонними так редко, что это равносильно «никогда». Он к исключениям не относился. Однако знал, как высвободить чистейшую магию из её носителя.</p><p>— Кстати: ты точно завершил починку? Накладывание чар — это последний этап, — уточнил, заодно — и предупредил он. — Будет лучше, если ты принесёшь мне вещицу. Ощупаю, что на ней за чары.</p><p>Квинт проследил за движением его пальца. Руна на столе засветилась.</p><p>Вроде да, но…</p><p>Чутьё подсказывало — нет.</p><p>— Хорошо, — пообещал Квинт. — И в любом случае начну экстрагировать паслён.</p><p>…потому что потребуется недели две на работу.</p><p>Поблагодарив чародея, Квинт покинул покои. Он принял накидку и покинул дворец.</p><p>Над Виндхельмом завывала вьюга. Вечер давно наступил, поэтому снег никто не расчищал, и Квинт утопал в нём. В голенища набились комья, промочили штанины. Несмотря на это, настроение поднялось.</p><p>Нет ничего лучше, чем сдвинувшееся с мёртвой точки дело. Квинт на половине пути. Он, алхимик, научился чувствовать, близко ли к завершению. Не треть, не четверть и не три пятых дела по восстановлению флакона выполнено, а ровнёхонько половина.</p><p>На пути к «Белому флакону» Квинт на всякий случай обогнул кучку пьяных нордов — мало ли что. Те, впрочем, обнимали девиц и не обращали на него внимания, однако поберечь себя не мешало. Пока Квинт не восстановит белый флакон, рисковать жизнью не станет. Вот поднимет Нурелиона на ноги, а потом…</p><p>Он даже остановился.</p><p>Что — потом?</p><p>И продолжил путь, иначе замёрзнет, чего доброго, насмерть. Когда «потом» наступит, тогда-то и подумает. Первым делом — поставить Нурелиона на ноги, а потом хоть трава не расти.</p><p>Здесь, в Виндхельме, хорошо, если летом проклёвывался стебелёк. Уж чем, а зеленью город радовал глаз крайне редко, гораздо чаще снежной белизной. Флакон, за которым охотился Нурелион, ему под стать.</p><p>Виндхельм удручал. Горожане, само собой, расцвечивали его яркими красками, особенно в праздники: вешали ленточки, стяги и надевали яркие наряды, но это случалось не слишком часто.</p><p>Нурелион спал, причём безмятежно, будто младенец, убедился Квинт, когда вернулся. И это странно, если учесть, что тот маялся бессонницей. Треклятые пролежни болели, хотя Квинт не забывал ни про мазь, ни про ранозаживляющие зелья. Едва успевали затянуться старые, как появлялись новые.</p><p>«Ничего, скоро вы перестанете мучиться», — пообещал Квинт — мысленно, потому что знал: если разбудит Нурелиона, тот не уснёт, изведёт его стенаниями и попытками привлечь внимание.</p><p>Хотелось поскорее развязать мешок с паслёном. Тот не должен отсыреть, раньше Квинт за этим тщательно следил — плесень в зельях не шла на пользу «Белому флакону». Теперь, увы, время нередко не позволяло перетряхнуть всё.</p><p>Квинт было удалился вниз, но остановился.</p><p>Что, если Нурелион умер?</p><p>Он подошёл и, поднеся руку к носу, убедился, что тот дышал. Можно заняться своими делами.</p><p>Починка флакона медленно, но верно шла к концу, но одна мысль ела поедом — всё слишком просто, несмотря на то, что необходимое досталось с немалым трудом. Флакон определённо стоило показать Вунферту. Придётся потерпеть беспорядок. Это не самое страшное, что вообще можно вынести. Лежать недвижимым и беспомощным, но живым — гораздо хуже.</p><p>И осознание, по чьей вине, это случилось, будет терзать всегда. Даже если Нурелион поднимется, то вряд ли отношения останутся прежними. Пережитые муки наверняка встанут стеной.</p><p>Ну и пусть.</p><p>Только бы выжил… Нурелион переделает белый флакон — так, что не будет видно шва. Пока что получилось, то получилось, хотя неаккуратная изломанная, будто шрам, линия удручала взгляд того, кто привык к порядку.</p><p>Успокоив себя, Квинт спустился и наконец занялся паслёном. По счастью, его было много. И он не отсырел, потому что хранился на полке, а не на земле и не на полу. Квинт всё равно перебрал сухие цветки, выбросил те, на которых раньше не заметил изъеденных насекомыми лепестков. Могли остаться яйца или сухие личинки, а их примесь крайне нежелательна.</p><p>За белый флакон Квинт изготовит чистейший экстракт.</p><p>Перебрав и оставив лучшее, он занялся приготовлениями ко сну. Остальным займётся утром, на свежую голову.</p><p>Спать он лёг в штанах и рубашке, чтобы, когда придётся подняться к Нурелиону, полы сорочки не путались в ногах. Квинт давно забыл, что у него была одежда, предназначенная для сна. Старые привычки поменялись, новые — появились. Квинт привык мало спать, хотя — Восемь знают — как сильно хотелось упасть в кровать и беспробудно уснуть. Но страх, что Нурелиону, слишком гордому, чтобы позвать, когда нужно, понадобится помощь, вынуждал открывать глаза.</p><p>Эта ночь мало отличалась от тех, когда Квинт уделял время сну. Он несколько раз подходил к постели, убеждался, что сон Нурелиона на удивление крепок, возвращался.</p><p>То, что не понадобилась возня, несомненно, прибавило сил. Квинт рано поднялся, но бодрым. Он успел не только приготовить поесть, накормить и переодеть Нурелиона, но и залить измельчённый паслён экстрагентом. Не терпелось показать флакон Вунферту, поэтому Квинт отправил через гонца послание.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Слишком давно в последний раз время тянулось настолько медленно. Вунферт Неживой, как назло, выбыл из города. Или спрятался. Но зачем? Усомнился в честности? Но за «Белым флаконом» не водилось славы лавки, где совершались бесчестные сделки. Случалось всякое — и тошнило, и зелья не помогали, но позднее выяснялось, что не сочетаемую с алкоголем микстуру запивали элем, или пили не в должной дозе из экономии, либо… Не всем одно и то же лекарство одинаково помогало. Иные устойчивы к одному — и даже нескольким — компонентам. Иные просили вернуть деньги, кто-то молча проглатывал «обиду» и распускал слух, дескать, в «Белом флаконе» торгуют простой водой. Но лавке эти слухи не «помогли» закрыться: большинству всё же тенктуры, микстуры и эликсиры, изготовленные Нурелионом, нравились.<p>Квинт получил послание, что Вунферт готов его принять, спустя пятнадцать дней после первого разговора. Он не забоялся испортить доброе имя «Белого флакона» внезапным закрытием среди белого дня: Нурелион, к его ужасу, начал лихорадить. Простуда, нестрашная для крепкого и здорового, для него — погибель, несмотря на зелья.</p><p>Начало месяца Первого зерна в Виндхельме холодное, однако иногда ненадолго теплело. Снег таял, а потом замерзал. Квинт поскользнулся на льду, пока шёл, и едва не выронил драгоценную, жизненно важную ношу в виде ларца с белым флаконом и пузырьком экстракта из паслёна. По счастью, обошлось, но во дворец он вошёл с ухающим сердцем. Он еле успокоился и глядел под ноги, чтобы не грохнуться в узком коридоре.</p><p>У Вунферта царил прежний беспорядок — пушица на серебряном блюде и камни душ на нём же, мантия на спинке стула… Только кальцинатор на полке, а в середине стола для зачарований лежало ожерелье: норды хотя и презрительно кривили лица и потрясали крепкими кулаками, намекая, что сила первична, а без «магического дерьма» можно обойтись, однако не гнушались носить напоенные чарами вещи. Да и то, что ярлы держали при себе чародеев, говорило о том, что уроженцы Скайрима не так уж и чурались волшебства, как об этом говорили.</p><p>— Принёс, надеюсь? — Вунферт вместо приветствия перешёл сразу к делу. Он переложил ожерелье почему-то на лежавшую на краю стола книгу.</p><p>Квинт поставил на стол ларь. Руны разом засветились, будто возмущённые.</p><p>Вунферт принял пузырёк с экстрактом, раскупорил, затем понюхал и, сморщив и без того морщинистое лицо, отпрянул.</p><p>— У нас, в «Белом флаконе», экстракты самые концентрированные и чистые, — не забыл похвалить лавку Квинт — и себя заодно: действительно, экстракт из паслёна однородный, без крупиц примесей.</p><p>— Вижу, что расстарался, — фыркнул Вунферт. — Дай второй.</p><p>Он принял белый флакон в морщинистые широкие ладони и принялся вертеть.<br/>
Только бы не уронил, мысленно взмолился Квинт. После того, как флакон побывал в руках Нурелиона, к белой стенке прикасался только он. И привык держать очень нежно и бережно — настолько, что боялся доверить в чужие руки.</p><p>Вунферт зачем-то прошёлся пальцем по шву, заглянул одним глазом внутрь, понюхал и после всего — сунул палец в горлышко.</p><p>— Ясно, — заключил он, — сюда запечатали огненные чары, хотя сам флакон снаружи холодный. Предположительно затем, чтобы зелье не замерзало. Или есть ещё догадки?</p><p>Он пытливо посмотрел на Квинта. Тот поёжился.</p><p>Если и так, как сказал Вунферт Неживой, то…</p><p>Зачем тогда нужен снег?</p><p>Рано запечатывать флакон древними чарами, ой как рано! Лучше посоветоваться, раз пришёл сюда и доверил дорогую сердцу — Нурелиона, а не собственного — вещицу придворному магу, то лучше идти до конца.</p><p>— Я читал, что оно сделано не только из бивня мамонта, но и из снега, — поделился Квинт догадками. — Снег подтаивает под воздействием чар — и даёт воду.</p><p>— Снега? — Вунферт нахмурил кустистые брови. — Какой толк от снега? Растает от чар — и всё!</p><p>Именно. Из того самого, первого, за которым Куралмил полез на Кейзааль, Глотку Мира, потому что Скайрим тогда ещё не был им покрыт. Какого труда ему это стоило, Квинт представлять не хотел. Ему хватало мысли, что хоть один компонент достанется без особого труда.</p><p>— Болван, — вывел из раздумий Вунферт Неживой. — Вот что получается, когда за дело берётся не урождённый норд. Неужели ты думаешь, что всё так просто? Записи Кулармира датированы?</p><p>Вот что получается, когда мерское имя взялся выговорить норд. Хорошо, что Нурелион не услышал, иначе бы жутко рассердился.</p><p>— Может, в первоначальном источнике датированы. В записях моего наставника — нет! — Квинт не стал язвить в ответ. Кроме остроязыкого придворного чародея, помочь некому.</p><p>— Вот, уже повод задуматься: что, если снег уже лежал повсеместно? — Вунферт пристально уставился выцветшими — у нордов чаще они серые или голубые, чем карие — глазами. — Ладно, подскажу: снег на Глотке Мира не тает. По логике ледяной слой из него не должен истощиться, когда порождает воду. Советую на будущее тщательно изучать легенды тех мест, куда отправляешься. Как видишь, пригождается.</p><p>Вот она — частица головоломки, которая не давала покоя от мысли, что что-то упущено, что не всё предусмотрено. Вот почему флакон всегда холодный — из-за выстилавшего его стенку нетающего ледка.</p><p>Вот зачем огненные чары — для того, чтобы не позволять замёрзнуть выделявшейся из ледяного слоя воде, чистейшей, без примесей.</p><p>Когда, казалось, победа так близка, внезапно выросла стена, гладкая и высокая — не перелезть. Квинт поблагодарил Вунферта и забрал флакон. Хотелось уйти и не терпеть немое презрение: придворный чародей хотя и вёл с ним дело, однако ткнуть, что он урождённый житель Скайрима, а не какой-то чужак-невежда, в лицо не преминул. Ведь ему понадобится экстракт из паслёна и в будущем.</p><p>Квинт остался — хотя бы для того, чтобы выяснить, как добыть снег из Глотки Мира.</p><p>Он ожидал ответ с издёвкой:</p><p>— Влезь на вершину горы и добудь. — Но Вунферт покачал головой и пояснил: — Тут я не помощник. С тех пор как построили Высокий Хротгар, хода к вершине горы нет.</p><p>Проклятье…</p><p>Квинт бережно, хотя не имело больше смысла его хранить, уложил белый флакон и распрощался с Вунфертом Неживым, затем развернулся, чтобы уйти.</p><p>— Обращайтесь. Для вас сделаю хорошую скидку, — бросил он напоследок, взял лежавшую на столе шапку и надел.</p><p>Вунферт не попрощался и не отвернулся. Его взгляд Квинт чувствовал, пока собирался.</p><p>Когда он подошёл к двери, донеслось:</p><p>— То есть даже Довакином не интересуешься. — Это верно: герой нордских легенд, появлению которого, серозадого пройдохи, не обрадовались сами норды, Квинта интересовал мало. — Его призывали Седобородые. Хоть за эту мелочь, надеюсь, зацепишься и сделаешь верные выводы.</p><p>— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Квинт, хотя не знал, как распорядится этой информацией.</p><p>Задувавший в лицо ветер охладил чувства. Мысли пришли в порядок.</p><p>Обитатели Высокого Хротгара — Седобородые, это знал даже далёкий от почитания нордских традиций Квинт Навал. Довакина они призвали, значит, тот мог пойти выше — на Глотку Мира.</p><p>Вот кого можно попросить об услуге. Запросит, наглец, конечно, немало, однако Квинт найдёт деньги, уцепится за единственную возможность починить белый флакон. В ином случае Нурелион умрёт в муках, а повинен в этом будет его горе-ученик.</p><p>Найти бы этого Довакина. Знать бы, где тот осел. В Виндхельме тот появлялся иногда, однако не жил постоянно.</p><p>Впрочем, зацепка уже появилась. Даже неожиданное препятствие не огорчило: без вывода Вунферта Квинт натворил бы дел, испортил то, над чем так долго работал, и, вероятно, окончательно бы испортил без возможности восстановить. Создать новый белый флакон он точно не способен.</p><p>По счастью, из-за метели прохожих было мало. Никто ждал у лавки. Квинт открыл её и бросился наверх…</p><p>Нурелион не спал. Он наверняка голоден, а Квинт задержался. Надо бы позаботиться об обеде, а прежде — сообщить важное.</p><p>Квинт опустился на колени перед постелью и заговорил:</p><p>— Я понял, отчего вы так сердились, когда я заговаривал, что снег найти несложно. Оказалось, сложно.</p><p>Он поднёс золотистую руку к губам и припал к ней.</p><p>И понял, что прав, когда Нурелион сжал его ладонь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Шрам на белом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зельеварение не терпело спешки. Оно отнимало много времени и сил, но отличный результат радовал, давал понять, что время потрачено не впустую.</p>
<p>Квинт передал зелье Колдеру, служившему, насколько он знал, семье Расколотый Щит, ныне потерявших не только Фриггу, но и её сестру-близняшку по имени Нильсин, вскоре ставшей жертвой Мясника после Аривании. Ходили слухи, что у последней жертвы тот ничего не вырезал, потому что убийство случилось неподалёку от «Очага и свечи» — многолюдного места. Кто-то спугнул убийцу.</p>
<p>— Мои соболезнования Тове и Торбьорну, — проговорил Квинт, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.</p>
<p>На это получил вздох:</p>
<p>— Я больше не работаю на семью Расколотый Щит. После смерти Нильсин они перестали во мне нуждаться. — Калдер улыбнулся, выставив неровные зубы напоказ. — У меня другой господин, а у Хьерима — хозяин.</p>
<p>Слово за слово — и Квинт выяснил, кто купил Хьерим. И сильно удивился. Вполне объяснимо, что на дом не нашлось иных желающих, потому что в нём Мясник разделывал жертв, а Йорлейф ни на септим не сбивал цену.</p>
<p>Неужели с этим домом всё обстояло настолько плохо, что норды продали его данмеру? Вспомнилось выражение пепельного лица, наглое, плутоватое. Довакин не привык отказываться от того, что хотел взять, и чужие принципы ему не мешали. Как он снюхался с Ульфриком Буревестником, осталось загадкой, однако факты — вещь упрямая. Впрочем, сделки скрепляют двоих лучше, чем дружба и даже любовные отношения.</p>
<p>«Терпение — и всё само собой вскроется!» — подавил Квинт желание расспросить у Колдера о Довакине больше. Уж чего, а терпения хватало, иначе он бы отравил Нурелиона, прикрывшись «благородной» целью оборвать мучения, а на деле — наконец отдохнуть от нуждавшегося в присмотре калеки. Последнюю, на самом деле правдивую, причину, он отметал бы как мог.</p>
<p>Назрело дело поважнее, и упускать возможность добыть снег с вершины Глотки Мира Квинт не собирался, сколько — или даже чего — ему бы это ни стоило. Он через Колдера передал, что хотел бы встретиться с… Данмерские имена запоминались плохо, но оно и не имело значения. Драконорождённого в Виндхельме звали либо Довакином, либо серожопым ублюдком.</p>
<p>Но как бы ни был Квинту неприятен этот тип, из-за нелюбви он не собирался упрямиться. Нурелион слабел с каждым днём. Если первое время он отказывался от еды из-за обиды на Квинта, то теперь — потому что не хотел. Из грудной клетки вырывались хрипы, а лекарь сказал, что, по всей видимости, развилось воспаление лёгких — частый спутник лежачих больных. И это несмотря на то, что Квинт пересаживал Нурелиона в кресло, растирал тело, в том числе и согревавшими маслами, поворачивал на бок каждый раз, когда приходилось менять простыни.</p>
<p>Целебных зелий и микстур, чтобы мокрота отходила лучше, тратилось гораздо больше, чем пищи. Нурелион жив только благодаря тому, что за ним хороший уход со слов лекаря. Они утешили слабо. Ошибку Квинт пытался исправить, но получалось плохо — и это удручало.</p>
<p>Хотя он был уверен, что Довакин не упустит сделку, и готов согласиться на любые условия, однако боялся, что Нурелион умрёт раньше времени.</p>
<p>Не раз герои гибли, почти придя к цели.</p>
<p>Квинт стыдил себя — за то, что лишний раз разговаривал с покупателями через губу, злился, что те ухитрялись приходить, когда он вынужден был уделить внимание Нурелиону. Те ждали извинений за задержку — и не получали их. Дела в «Белом флаконе» день ото дня шли хуже, и Квинт совершенно не представлял, чем расплатится.</p>
<p>Придумает что-нибудь. Раздобыть снег, что не таял, важнее.</p>
<p>Поэтому он, получив приглашение в Хьерим, немедля отправился и охотно переступил порог. Его передёрнуло — уж слишком тяжёлым показался воздух, хотя две данмерки старательно вымыли пол. Одна из них приняла верхнюю одежду и проводила внутрь.</p>
<p>Мебелью Хьерим похвастать не мог, не считая стола и пары стульев. Со второго этажа раздавался незнакомый, но отчётливо различимый несиродильский — морровиндский? — мотив. Довакин нанял барда?</p>
<p>Послышался скрип ступенек — и вскоре Квинт разглядел худые ноги, обутые в остроносые бархатные, совершенно не подходившие для прогулок по Виндхельму туфли.</p>
<p>Довакина тянуло на родное, поэтому он вырядился в привезённую с Морровинда, а не в нордскую?</p>
<p>— Доброго дня, — улыбнулся он. Он разговаривал на тамриэлике хуже, чем на данмерисе, однако сложилось впечатление, что акцент нарочитый, а не случайный.</p>
<p>— Доброго. — Квинту не терпелось выложить просьбу, а ещё ему неуютно находиться в этом доме.</p>
<p>Довакин словно нарочно — или нарочно? — помедлил. Он неспешно подошёл к столу, уселся напротив и повертел в руках вырезанную из бивня хоркера флейту. После заговорил:</p>
<p>— Холода идут не на пользу тому, кто здесь не рождён. То, что норду хорошо, представителю иной расы — простуда. А для меня это и вовсе смерти подобно: теряю как голос, так и Голос, а ещё — кашляю. Лекарь посоветовал игру на флейте — то, что принуждает долго выдыхать.</p>
<p>Вот почему Колдер купил так много микстур от кашля.</p>
<p>— Могу предложить вам зелья бесплатно, если согласитесь выполнить мою просьбу! — Квинт предпочёл перейти сразу к делу.</p>
<p>В ответ он получил улыбку, гаденькую, несмотря на здоровые зубы, казавшиеся белыми на фоне серого лица. Взгляд алых глаз неприятный…</p>
<p>— Люблю, когда не теряют время попусту, — Довакин откинулся на спинку стула. Его улыбка пропала, — но сначала озвучьте свою — кхм! — «просьбу». Хочу прицениться и узнать, обойдётесь ли только зельями.</p>
<p>— Даже если всегда буду ими снабжать?</p>
<p>— Ну-у… Это спорный вопрос, если учесть, что я много путешествую. — Зачем тогда купил дом? — Да и… с вами может что-нибудь случиться: мало ли какому норду-расисту стукнет в голову вас прирезать?</p>
<p>Всё ясно: ему мало. Этого, впрочем, Квинт и ожидал, поэтому не огорчился.</p>
<p>Если надо, он отдаст лавку… Или всё же нет? Он-то сможет уйти, потому что обе ноги здоровы. Но что будет с Нурелионом?</p>
<p>Довакин, по счастью, «Белый флакон» не затребовал — тот ему был ни к чему. А вот прибыль с него…</p>
<p>— Пятнадцать процентов… — запросил он. — Ещё гарантирую защиту, чтобы всякие норды не брали налог больший, чем положено.</p>
<p>Это был настоящий грабёж, однако Квинт Навал, сын способной к торговле Лукреции Навал, сбил «цену» до десяти процентов. Дела в «Белом флаконе» шли неважно. Это плохо, но и серожопому наглому выродку достанется немного.</p>
<p>На обратном пути Квинта осенило, как Довакин и заслужил титул тана, и поселился в хорошем районе Виндхельма, а не в Сером квартале, где обитали данмеры. Слабые места отыскивались даже в крепких доспехах и в двемерских механизмах. Как именно серый ублюдок заарканил Ульфрика Буревестника, волновало мало, важно то, что у него это получилось. Он умел находить точки, куда можно всадить крючок.</p>
<p>В лавку Квинт вернулся в дурном настроении. Довакин с белым флаконом обманул лишь частично: принёс не подделку, но взял деньги, как за целый. А раз обманул, то мог это сделать ещё раз. Квинт твёрдо вознамерился указать пункт, что сделка вступит в силу только после того, как в его руках окажется нетающий снег.</p>
<p>А пока, до завтрашнего дня, он займётся обыденными делами, повторявшимися изо дня в день.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Нурелион много спал. Это должно утешать, однако Квинт вскакивал с постели несколько раз за ночь и проверял дыхание. Только бы не умер…<p>Волосы тёмного золота поредели, а тело исхудало. Невыносимо, а ещё невыносимее — мысль, что Нурелион умрёт в муках, что Квинт зря старался. Как назло, Довакин тянул время, словно не хотел — а может, и не хотел, — получить прибыль. Ничего удивительного: такой тип если не получит её от «Белого флакона», возьмёт из другого источника.</p>
<p>Довакин появился, когда Квинт был готов предложить не то что пятнадцать, а добрую четверть процента от прибыли. Дела при всём этом пошли лучше, потому что ему заняться, кроме ухода за Нурелионом и зелий, в ожидании было нечем.</p>
<p>Снег с вершины Глотки Мира действительно не растаял, хотя дров Квинт не пожалел — Нурелиону требовалось тепло. Пальцы щипало от холода, кожа на них покраснела. Даже капля не сорвалась на пол.</p>
<p>Квинт подписал нужные бумаги, с помощью шпателя облепил внутреннюю стенку флакона снегом, после отправил послание Вунферту.</p>
<p>И, бросив все дела, отправился во дворец, когда получил ответ.</p>
<p>У врат столпились данмеры, заметил он.</p>
<p>И вспомнил, какое число.</p>
<p>Двадцать первое месяца Первого зерна — день, когда восславляют Азуру. Данмеры явно собрались к её святилищу. Те, что остались, будут шумно праздновать.</p>
<p>— Правильно, что уходите, серые жопы! И не возвращайтесь! — рявкнул немолодой норд в грязном чепце. Несмотря на утреннее время, его шатало. Беспробудно пил, это ясно, оттого его тянуло на «подвиги».</p>
<p>Квинт поторопился ко дворцу. Не хватало, чтобы пьяница заметил его и пристал. Стража однозначно встанет на сторону своего сородича, пусть и бесполезного забулдыгу.</p>
<p>Квинт припас экстракт паслёна — «в благодарность за помощь». Чародей его не просил, он сам так решил.</p>
<p>Квинту в последнее время вообще везло — и покупателей прибавилось, и Довакин не затребовал оставил сделку на прежних условиях. И снег лёг по стенке аккуратным ровным слоем и равномерно, не растрясся, пока Квинт нёс флакон.</p>
<p>И Вунферт проворчал, дескать, раз с этим покончить, потому что ему надоела возня с треклятой бутылкой — и это при всём том, что Квинт появился всего два раза. Когда успел надоесть, осталось вопросом, ответ на который искать не хотелось.</p>
<p>— Значит, так: зачарование в данном случае пройдёт в два этапа, — заговорил Вунферт. — Первый — сейчас. Я наложу огненные чары поверх нетающего снега. Вторым займёшься уже ты, потому что это, во-первых, гораздо проще, чем то, что сделаю я. Во-вторых, тут нужен алхимик, а не маг.</p>
<p>Квинт следил, замерев и не дыша, за тем, как треснул камень душ, как рассыпался осколками и как вспыхнуло пламенем высвобожденная из него, собранная из верескового сердца древняя магия. В морщинистой руке придворного чародея, которой тот поглаживал флакон, затем прижал к горлышку и пустил внутрь. Очень ярким — настолько, что в один миг захотелось крикнуть:</p>
<p>— Хватит!</p>
<p>Неясно, как треснул белый флакон. Вероятно, из-за чьего-то неудачного эксперимента.</p>
<p>Но Квинт сдержал себя. Пламя погасло, флакон перестал светиться изнутри. Никаких трещин на стенке не появилось.</p>
<p>— Вот, готово. Бери, но предупреждаю: горячо, — отозвался Вунферт. — И, кстати, заклинанием я запечатал огненные чары, но поверх них можно — вижу — наложить то, что ты хочешь. Варишь зелье, наполняешь бутылку и даёшь настояться, чтобы чары вобрали в себя нужные вещества и выделяли их. Пробуй. Если не выйдет, то… — он махнул рукой, — приноси, так и быть уж. Самому любопытно заняться чем-то новым.</p>
<p>Квинт покосился на тарелку, на которой лежали не только камень душ и пушица, но и надкушенное яблоко.</p>
<p>В благодарность он готов здесь прибраться, если Вунферт попросит.</p>
<p>Но он сомневался, что тот попросит: слуг во дворце хватало, и вряд ли все одинаково ленивы.</p>
<p>Вунферт взял экстракт и не поблагодарил, не заявил, что не стоило этого делать. Скромность к его недостаткам — или достоинствам — отнести вообще нельзя.</p>
<p>Квинт бережно уложил тёплый флакон, когда его осенило:</p>
<p>— Постойте: Куралмил же сотворил так, что флакон мог выделять шесть разных зелий!</p>
<p>— А ты что, Кулармир? — Вунферт — наверняка нарочно — исковеркал имя, которое повторить несложно. — Драконья магия, может, и впитывала разнородные свойства, и с её помощью флакон чуял, чего хочет владелец. С чарами дикарей-изгоев, увы, всё проще — можно наложить поверх них что-то одно. Думать научись, в конце концов!</p>
<p>Такие они, маги, высокомерные, причём любой расы. Странствовавшие чародеи из Синода именно таковы. Если бы Квинт не имел с ними дел, его бы наверняка покоробила чванливость Нурелиона. Однако тот просто знал себе цену и категорически отказывался её снижать, даже ради собственной же выгоды. Этим и покорил Квинта.</p>
<p>Тот распрощался с придворным магом, не стал тратить время на благодарность (её он отдал, материальную) и поторопился к «Белому флакону».</p>
<p>Квинт даже не разделся, только поставил на столешницу ларь, после открыл.</p>
<p>Тряпицы, выстилавшие дно, влажные, отметил он и взял в руки флакон, затем потряс и убедился, что вода бултыхается на дне. Стенки не горячие, а приятно тёплые.</p>
<p>Всё получилось. Сегодня Квинт не откроет лавку — и пусть горят дела огнём. Он займётся целительным зельем для Нурелиона и уже вечером даст нужную дозу. А пока…</p>
<p>Проклятье, нужно ещё раз попытаться накормить — тот утром напрочь отказался от бульона, выплюнул насильно влитую в рот жидкость. Хорошие новости должны пробудить аппетит.</p>
<p>Квинт понёсся наверх.</p>
<p>— Мастер! — Тот не отозвался, и он поставил белый флакон на прикроватный столик. Сердце ёкнуло — оттого, что опоздал, когда так близок к победе. Квинт взял золотистую руку и нащупал пульс. И выдохнул: Нурелион жив. — Мастер, хорошие новости. Я его починил, осталось только наполнить зельем — и вы выздоровеете! — Наконец-то веки дрогнули. Ввалившиеся глаза открылись. Квинт взял флакон, вложил в руку — ту самую, что могла чувствовать. — Чувствуете, как он тяжелеет? А его тепло? Как вы и описывали: из-за огненных чар слой снега хоть и не тает, но вода выделяется.</p>
<p>Он был счастлив — оттого, что бледные альтмерские губы, наконец, тронула улыбка — некрасивая, кривая, слабая, но такая желанная! Нурелион даже разлепил их. Что промычал, Квинт не расслышал…</p>
<p>…потому что в один миг стало не до этого, когда сжимавшая флакон рука разжалась и отяжелела, черты лица разгладились — до безупречной симметричности, а глаза остекленели.</p>
<p>— Мастер… — Флакон со стуком упал на пол. Ну и пусть, он больше не нужен.</p>
<p>Слишком поздно.</p>
<p>Квинт поднялся, ощупал шею. Жила не билась, и он легонько надавил на открытый глаз. Тот не закрылся, тёмный зрачок не дрогнул.</p>
<p>Поздно, слишком поздно. Долго тянул, ничтожество: сначала уложил Нурелиона в постель, а потом — затянул с починкой флакона. Этого всего, скамп побери, могло не случиться!</p>
<p>Внизу звякнул колокольчик. Ещё и не закрылся, дурак!</p>
<p>— Эй, есть кто тут?</p>
<p>Надо спуститься и выпроводить наглеца, явившегося так не вовремя. Квинт поднялся. Голова кружилась, в ушах шумело. Он взглянул на Нурелиона в надежде, что ему привиделось, и тот пошевелится, задышит, хоть и тяжело. Не привиделось: янтарные глаза пусты, грудная клетка не вздымалась и не опадала.</p>
<p>…Квинт не обратил внимания, кто пришёл. Мужчина, наверное. Может, женщина. Или пара. Это не имело значения. Неважно.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, но «Белый флакон» сегодня не работает. Мастер Нурелион только что умер. — Квинт вздрогнул и посмотрел в бледное женское лицо. — Я прошу — нет, я умоляю — сходить в Зал Аркея и позвать Хелгирд. Заплачу, сколько скажете…</p>
<p>Платить не понадобилось. Звякнул колокольчик — и дверь закрылась с обратной стороны.</p>
<p>Квинт бессильно опёрся на стойку и зажмурился.</p>
<p>Предстояло обмыть и приготовить тело к погребению.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К сожалению, Нурелион ни разу при жизни не надел привезённую с родины зелёную мантию. Она прекрасно подчёркивала золотистый оттенок кожи — увы, поблёкший. Неприятно пахло бальзамом, и вонь эта ещё долго будет давать понять, что в «Белом флаконе» побывала смерть.<p>— Я забальзамировала его как следует. — Квинт вздрогнул, когда услышал скрипучий голос далёкой от юности Хелгирд. — До этих… островов не начнёт разлагаться.</p>
<p>Острова Саммерсет… Там наверняка красиво. Любящие изящество альтмеры вряд ли бы жили в безобразном месте. Если бы и жили, то создали бы вокруг себя красоту. Увы, Квинту это не суждено увидеть.</p>
<p>— Почему — до островов? — удивился он.</p>
<p>— То есть вы отправлять тело на родину не будете?</p>
<p>Куралмил похоронен в Скайриме, причём с почестями. Нурелион на родине не нашёл признания. Как ни странно, отыскал здесь. Да, терпел пренебрежительное отношение, возросшее после Великой войны, к которой он не имел никакого отношения, однако его зелья высоко ценились.</p>
<p>— Конечно, нет! — отозвался Квинт. — О, Восемь, неужели в вашем Зале не найдётся места? Хотя бы до того, как земля растает — настолько, чтобы закопать гроб на кладбище.</p>
<p>Изборождённое морщинами нордское лицо перекосилось. Жрице Аркея явно не понравились слова Квинта.</p>
<p>Место найдётся. Повезло, что один из альковов длинный — настолько, что уместится семифутовое тело. Это сообщила Хелгирд, а ещё добавила:</p>
<p>— Я всё понимаю: вы слишком молоды, скорее всего, либо были малы, либо родились после войны, но… Девять, юноша, а не Восемь!</p>
<p>Вот что ей, урождённой нордке, не понравилось — то, что Квинт забыл о Талосе. Она помнила, хоть и служила Аркею.</p>
<p>Квинт с ней спорить не стал, вручил положенное в таких случаях пожертвование и проводил.</p>
<p>Осталось дождаться гроба. Готового не нашлось — в последний раз плотник изготавливал рассчитанный на семифутовый рост для Аривании, теперь — в этот. И третий раз придётся, с его слов Уландил тяжело переживал смерть жены, к тому же видели дракона неподалёку от Виндхельма, а конюшня расположена на открытом месте.</p>
<p>Квинт вернулся к телу и, заметив на мантии влажное пятно, забрал вложенный в руки Нурелиона белый флакон. Вернёт после — перед похоронами…</p>
<p>…или не вернёт. О волшебном пузырьке известно посторонним. Как знать? Может, мародёру захочется поживиться, и тот не даст покоя несчастному, измученному при жизни Нурелиону после смерти. Лучше оставить белый флакон у себя, хотя Квинта тошнило, когда он видел его.</p>
<p>В лавку потянулись — не покупатели, а те, кто хотел помочь. Те, кому зелья Нурелиона спасли жизнь. И без любопытных не обошлось, например, без Виолы Джордано:</p>
<p>— Вам будет нелегко, молодой человек, поэтому знайте: мы с Кассией всегда готовы помочь!</p>
<p>Сама Кассия Джордано, весьма миловидная молодая имперка, с вьющимися чёрными волосами и карими глазами, не кивнула, а закатила глаза. Ей явно надоело открытое сватовство матери.</p>
<p>Квинт пообещал, что подумает над предложением, и выпроводил обеих Джордано. Не хватало сплетен. Впрочем, они и без того расползутся — уж кто, а Виола расстарается. Из-за неё Квинт не связал бы жизнь с Кассией: та сколько угодно может быть милой и умной, но от матушки не избавится при всём желании.</p>
<p>Наступил вечер. Судя по выкрикам, данмеры весьма шумно восславляли Азуру. У них праздник, а у Квинта Навала — смерть, которую он не принял, не всплакнул.</p>
<p>Теперь он один. Никто не проворчит на тамриэлике с певучим акцентом, с каким разговаривали альтмеры, никто не выскажет невнятную просьбу, слова которой придётся сперва разобрать.</p>
<p>Пока всё, что есть, — это иллюзия, что Нурелион рядом; остывшее тело: голова уже была холодной, когда Квинт обмывал его; остальные части — нет. Теперь всё ледяное.</p>
<p>Только флакон хранил тепло. И будет хранить, пока не наполнится доверху.</p>
<p>Проклятая вещь, испоганившая только-только зародившиеся отношения.</p>
<p>…но если бы не она, Квинт вообще не познакомился бы с Нурелионом. Да, вернулся бы в пустой дом отца, открыл торговую лавку… и разорился бы, потому что ничем уникальным — тем, что мог создать сам, не смог бы зацепить не любивших представителей его расы нордов.</p>
<p>Квинт посмотрел на Нурелиона, чьё мёртвое лицо казалось на удивление безмятежным, затем — на белый флакон. Он один, пока заняться нечем. Все документы переведены, кроме личного дневника…</p>
<p>…из которого за бессонную Квинт узнал, кем Нурелиону приходился Фарлил — тот самый, кто разнюхал про Куралмила.</p>
<p>…и почти физически ощутил ту боль, которую почувствовал Нурелион от удара в спину, нанесённого родным сыном. Фарлил сгинул в безвестности.</p>
<p>Ком подступил к горлу, вытек слезами из глаз после слов: <i>«Для учителя не зазорно, если ученик окажется более совершенен, чем он. Это значит, он не только вложил знания, но и удобрил их, правильно выбрал почву, чтобы они взросли. С каждым днём понимаю, что мой отъезд — верное решение, приведшее к выводу, что представитель иной расы — не равно «бездарен».</i></p>
<p>Нурелион увидел в Квинте того, в ком его знания не просто не пропадут, но взрастут. Отыскал то, чего не нашёл в собственном сыне. Это рвало сердце, скамп побери, на части — оттого, что Квинт Навал собственными руками уложил его в постель. Да, сам теперь мучился, потому что беспомощность — страдания не только для того, кого оно одолело, но и того, кто ухаживал. Это ни в коем случае не оправдание. Даже нелёгкая попытка всё исправить — ничуть не оправдание.</p>
<p>Лучше бы Квинт не читал дневник, не знал, что зацепил Нурелиона тем, с какой отзывчивостью откликался на вложенное в него. Тот полюбил его — того, кого сам сотворил, увы…</p>
<p>И это хуже всего, что взаимные чувства принесли только горе.</p>
<p>Хотя нет: в последний вечер до проклятого дня, когда Нурелион слёг, Квинт был счастлив — и подобный миг пожелал бы испытать всем, короткий, но выпадавший далеко не всем.</p>
<p>
  <i>«Квинт Навал, урождённый имперец без единой капли альтмерской крови (я бы заметил, если бы это было так), — благодатная почва. И когда на ней что-то взрастёт, пожалуй, смогу умереть, спокойный оттого, что мои наработки не пропали попусту».</i>
</p>
<p>Квинт зажмурился. Когда ком в горле пропал, он утёр распухший нос и глаза от слёз и подошёл к Нурелиону.</p>
<p>Альтмерское лицо спокойное, отметил он. Черты заострены, однако безмятежность отчётливо заметна.</p>
<p>Квинт положил ладонь поверх скрещённых золотистых рук и пообещал:</p>
<p>— Взрастёт. Непременно. Клянусь.</p>
<p>Для этого придётся избавиться от белого флакона — не потому, что тот мозолил глаз и резал по сердцу, а чтобы выкорчевать память о нём. Довакину отдаст в обмен на отказ от выручки с «Белого флакона» — название алхимической лавки останется прежним. Тот якобы невзначай намекнул, что за подобную вещицу готов расторгнуть сделку.</p>
<p>На удобренной полученными от Нурелиона, Вунферта Неживого и его собственными поисками почве непременно взрастёт то уникальное, что до сих пор никто не создал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>